Conqueror Azula
by Tzimiscar
Summary: Lord Ozai fought bravely against the Avatar but lost. The Avatar cowardly fled the palace, abandoning his savage allies who surrendered to fire princess Azula. At least that is the official story in the fire nation.
1. Prologue

**Conqueror Azula**

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to avatar nor any other publication.

Welcome, before we all waste our precious time a few remarks.

-This story focuses on Azula.(A great surprise, I know.)

-This is a story about ruthles war-loving Azula not nice peace-loving Aang.

-There will be war, fighting and conquest. (An even greater surprise.)

However I got a bit lost in the first arc till the eclipse. The first chapters follow the path toward the eclipse and explore my take on Azula's character among other things. The eclipse will be around chapter 9/10, still working on the fight scenes. (Really could use a MAP from the earth kingdom for the later part. I have a rough plot for the war lined out, yet would need names of cities/regions)

-AU or not AU, that is the question. The story before Azula returns home stays the same. After that the Gaang has pretty much the same events till the eclipse. Yet we follow Azula and not the Gaang. It certainly is AU after Sozi's commet. I guess that makes this AU.

-While I try to stay to canon and most characters should be the same I might have a diffrent take on some or not be able to represent them as they should be. While we are add it, I might miss a detail or two from canon OR have changed it for a or PM me if something offends you. Oh, and I REALLY could use a proper map from the earth kingdom.

Do not to expect:

-A great work of art. I am no artist and have no experience in writing. In fact this IS my first story and I go the learning by doing path.

-Perfect spelling and grammer. I will try my best, it should get better the more I write. I am not a native speaker/writer, nor do I have a beta-reader either.

[Manchmal ist es nicht ganz einfach in der einen Sprache zu denken und der anderen zu schreiben...doch manchmal denke ich in der Sprache in der ich schreibe./Sometimes it is not too easy to think in one language and write in the other... yet sometimes I think in the language I write. Do you experience the same?]

The prolouge and some tease.

* * *

><p>Prologe: Changing goals<p>

[Several weeks before the eclipse, fire nation royal palace, Azula PoV]

Zuko, Zuko it always comes down to Zuko. Ungrateful bastard, you are only back because of ME. Oh how I wish there were another option to avoid it. Carrying a parasite around for MONTH on end, feeding a useless ugly worm inside of you. Sounds fun doesn't it. Then it breaks out of you with pain and blood... I really should not have gone to that hospital, simply order a servant to grab the papers. I don't mind pain, but birthing is disgusting and undignified. After that you can delegate feeding the vermin till they become tiny, weak useless creatures. I don't think I could hold back like my father and would000 just beat the crap out of my child. Then I would have to do it all over again again. Not to mention birth itself, when that parasite rips you open. No, I will never give birth. There has to be another way for our line to continue. Let's check again.

All bastards of Father are dead, not that this would be a good option. Father himself didn't have a single bastard in years, concubines and this reports indicate he won't have any children anymore.

Uncle is a traitor, even if not he is too old. Maybe I am lucky and find a bastard of his, yet I doubt that spinless bastard had any after the death of cousin. He pulled back the whole army after they breached. They should have won, this war would already be over if not for Iroh. Your father wasted your death, but I rectified that cousin.

That leaves Zuko. Damn, our line truly is doomed. Can't I get a different brother somehow?

Ok, how probably is it that the avatar actually survived my lightning? No one before did, I hit him dead center, on the other hand he was in a strange state and had a master water bender with him. When in doubt plan for the worst, let's say he is alive and will participate in the invasion. Does not change the plan for the actual invasion, they will find the evacuated palace in any case, than be hit by our air fleet – including their escape vessels. That is if they even breach that far, but it would not do to underestimate desperate warriors. They could conclude that there is a command bunker, find it with earth benders and try to breach that one. Have fun with the lava, traps just to get into a deadly labyrinth… yeah that should by a minute or two.

No, they have no chance whatsoever… some may get out with that sky bison. The question is what will happen to Zuko, and how will he react. Wait… why do I even bother, what is the worst Zuko could do to disregard our family and hurt me?

Help the invasion, guide the avatar so that he kills Ozai or do it himself. No, that's what I would do… but I guess he will join the avatar just to spite me and spit on the fire nation. Yeah, running away is a thing he would do, just like uncle. That's it. Zuko will flee with uncle and join the avatar – or any rebellion left should we be lucky. Probably do something even more stupid during the invasion instead of using it as diversion. I don't know what could be more stupid than throwing honor, throne and country away to join a lost course, but I am confident if such a course of action exists my brother will find it.

A pity you can't return a brother, this one is broken. Damn it Zuko. Ba Sing Se counts for a lot, we didn't recover the body so the return of our greatest foe at a time of crysis is not uncalled for. Act surprise but press on. We fight against an invasion and save the day despite the avatar who has to flee. There is not even need for a great spin, the enemy invades in a time of weakness to kill the fire lord and gets crushed by our forces, lead by their crown prince and princess. It could be so easy but no, you won't do that. You won't even do the smart thing and kill father yourself. You have not the strength of character to do that.

Do I have that strength? Yes, butkilling father just to save Zuko from his own ideocy? Father is a great and strong leader, the greatest fire bender we have. Well, I get a close second. Hehe, nearly won a few spars against him recently, and will surpass him in a few years. If he doesn't kill me before out of jelousy. I saw that gleam in his eyes a small posibility. What about that loss against the northern water tribe? He allowed that stupid frontal attack against the strongest fortress of the best water in the world. In a period with wide ice sheets. During the full moon. How stupid can you get? Oh, and that great plan… sure setting the whole continent on fire is a masterwork of bending, a great symbol and would break our enemies. A once in a lifetime fire I won't see because someone competent has to stay behind. The biggest fire in history – and I won't see it! Not to mention you can't burn the whole continent, not even with the comet, only about a fourth at best. Worse, it is very vulunerable to any counterattack, this is certainly not the best strategy.

The more I think about it, the more it seems father has to go. He didn't even congratulate me properly for Ba Sing Se. If he can't show affection when I made his deepest wishes come through, waiting for his acknowledgment is just a waste of time. A fool's choice and I am no fool. Yet wo would help me with high treason? Can I count on Ty Lee and Mai? Wait hasn't Mai a crush on Zuko? ARGH… put it out. Didn't like that table anyway, nor that wall. Ok, lost control, 100 katas more before going to bed. Where was I..

Why the hell does it always come down to Zuko?!

* * *

><p>[Teaser]<p>

Ugh my head. Where am I, this is not the prison. Not even chains, just ropes not even a good knot. Maybe I can get them lose without someone noticing. Shall I risk a look or pretend to still being unconscious…

"My compliments, commander of the suicide force, you fought excellent."

This was not a suicide attack! Her. There is no mistake, it is her.

"Seems your oh so mighty firelord still hides behind his little daughter. Just kill me now, fire princess."

Of all the people to interrogate me this is the worst possibility.

"That would be appropriate. You come here, into my country, kill my warriors, kill my people, destroy parts of my city, threaten the fire nation and try to kill ME."

You don't get to give ME lessons on morality.

"Your people attacked us! It is about time they learn how horrible war is. We would not kill all firebenders like you did with the water benders when you invaded the south pole. We don't want to conquer the world, we we wanted to END the war. Yesterday we nearly won. The avatar is back, it is just a matter of time now."

A chuckle, no I saw the avatar get away. There is still hope.

"Peace is a strange concept for me. I've never seen it pirate captain. Or should I call you chief. Which do you prefer to be, a prisoner of war or a just a prisoner?"

Why does she ask that, they can do whatever they want with me… well, this is still better than physical torture… probably. Close enough, AH. Oh, so there was someone behind me in the shadow.

"What defiance. I start to see why you lead that ragtag group. It seems my father missed a spot at the south pole. Thanks to these airships it should be easy to rectify that mistake and clean up."

Missed a spot? Clean up, spirits she wants to slaughter everyone.

"They are just women and children, they pose no threat."

How can she laugh about something like this?

"And why are they vulunerable?"

"They are helpless because you killed and enslaved so many!"

"Too kind, but I was not involved. I asked my father to participate in a raid but he said I was too young."

Might as well be true, monster. How can I stop her?

"No, I was referring to your daughter and you. Instead of staying on the south pole you stage an invasion. And now, when you failed to take your revenge on my people you want me to wait till your children get their try? Oh wait, they already did, warrior of the southern water tribe."

You say it is my fault? The raids didn't stop. What was I supposed to do? Stay there and wait till you decide to wipe us off the map?

"We didn't come for revenge, we came here for peace."

If she only stopped smiling… oh that fiendish smile she truly is a demon.

"I see, a peaceful invasion. No really, I understand the concept of waging war for peace. It is exactly what we do."

It is nothing like what you do.

"Two or three years, at worst a decade – then we would have had peace without the avatar. Now, I wonder if I will ever see it. Did you think the war would end just because the avatar killed my father?"

Wait what?


	2. Chapter 1 - Mai

[Royal Palace]

For a noble not to serve at least for some time in the military was a disgrace. A service that some took them more seriously than other. For a rich or powerfull there was a nice escape, do your duty in the royal guard. Prestegious, with all the off dutie pleasures the capital had to offer and of course secure. With a bit wit there were quite a few secrets to hear, contacts with other important families to make and you silently learned the way things worked at the palace. Only a few grim veterans from the front lines actually had the harsh requiements - immage had to be maintained after all. The perfect position... well that is if you are not close to princess Azula.

Usually unconfortable and prone to hurt she had gotten even worse after her return - on a good day. Her personal servant already confirmed that it was that time of the month and wisly took a day off. Then she had a conference all morning, the two smashed behind the big metal doors had an inking on her mood. It was not a good place to be anywhere in the palace, let alone in the guard at her first 'training' session to blow off steam... and occasionally body parts.

[Azula pov.]

Telegraphing your moves to lure me in, for once not butchering the moves. Is that... this isn't an opening to lure me in but your actual attack? How... how can ANYONE think that this is a good idea, even if you DO hit you have no escape out. Not to mention the foot, ah the whole stanche is wrong. How can you get it that wrong, that's nearly two inches with the left foot, the angle of your right arm is 3,5 degrees off, and even the breath is not deep enough. I hear that even you maggot can go more steady and deeper. Heck, I was better when i was five - and that was before dad started training me. I refuse to belive that this is the niveau of our fire bender, let alone royal guard.

Here, THIS is how you block and... already flying? How could I make this easier to dodge? An earth bender could dodge that attack! I don't even feel the heat, did he hold back? Or am I really that far above their level? How do you even fight if you are that weak. Is... he IS unconcious. ONE weak hit...

"I SAID you don't have to hold back. Next."

Fear... what... WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE? YOU YOU RAPIST! YOU RAPE THE NOBLE ART OF FIREBENDING! DIE SCUM! Oh, already smashed one there, lucked out this time. But only because I heared some ribs of the other criminal offender break.

"Next."

No, don't even try. Let's have a training accident... he's alive? Oh, the heat in front of the fireball created a vortex and carried him. Interesting, maybe I'll use that. Seems at least the armor is somewhat usefull, it did protect.

"Next."

A diffrent stance? Hmm... defensice, compleatly against our doctrin this could be interesting... no.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?"

This is not even a school of bending. Either you make up moves as you go or one I've not read about it yet. But going from the level of competence and the fact I know a LOT of schools you're just failing epically at this.

"NEXT."

Nespotism, they have to be here because of their connections, not because of skill. Never joined a proper bending school. Our benders are not that pathetic and weak... nor cowards. A... you didn't do that... you didn't just... you did. I never thought this ... this atrocity would be possible with fire bending. You got yourself a nice little training accident, let's test this armors on lightning resistance. Let's see how many walls I can cut through with this rage. Gather the power, absorbe that weak fire... doesn't even get through the outer flames of energy conversation. Bath in the power, the feeling of being a god. Mark the path in your brain while feeling the power...

"Fire princess Azula, the a-"

FOOL... change ... the path... I... can... do... this! Whew...now at least one challange today. Raining steel, how thick is the roof? Eh, less than battleship armament, and this would've cut through without a problem. No on to YOU servant. No, not today, I won't suffer those fools. Can't I'd kill half of them. . . Oh thank the spirits, an escape. A competent face to brighten my day. Or rather darken it, eh Mai?

"Ah right the private audience with my old friend Mai. I'll be done here in a second."

Thought you got away? After what you've done to my beautiful bending? HA! Well... not exactly as planned, but I guess smashing through the wall head first into the toilets will do for now. I could swear there were two dozen when I started, and I've only gotten through to number six. At least some have a bit of a brain and stealth. Fine. This is quite important, and I rather not see what the rest of you ants think passes for bending skill ...

"I suggest you take your training more seriously. Dismissed."

So you CAN move rather fast if you want to. Messenger, this means you too. I dare you to tell me what to do. Give me an excuse... no? Not that suicidal? Good, he get's it. He'll learn in time. Mai, still see our sign language... do you - yes you do understand. Now where was that secret entrance... there

* * *

><p>As it is I gave the guards enough initiative to follow. And this little chamber is new, a little addition of my own. The only people who did know about this addition were the prisoners helping me build it. Their ash doesn't tell any tales.<p>

"Coffe, pitch black?"

A simple nod, always the conversionalist. Let us start with the official reason, the industrial complex in Omashu. A fortress close to the front lines, mines close a perfect place... well if you disregard the roads and ignore the rebels. There WILL be a war there, one I might have to lead myself in any case. The elite earth bender army of King Bumi is basically unscratched, the rebellion is 'silent' but get's rolling and our high command just doesn't want to see the problem. Everyone is focused on Ba Sing Se, or more precise to secure a foothold there. I've fought for an appropriate army and all I got was a few companies of third grade troops and invalids. Not even that... the problem is you CAN ignore the problem as long as we hold the city and secure a perimeter arround the streets. It will come back to haunt us, but we can do this. On the other hand I had to convince them not to concentrate ALL our ressources there. Speaking about it, let's get over the political part.

"How is your family doing, Lady Mai?"

"Fire princess Azula, my family thanks for your generous support in new Ozai."

I get your sarcasm. True your family got less because of me, and we both know your father doesn't want any troops. Especially not third rate, criminals, routed units and the like. As a bonus he can't command them properly to safe this life. Not even if there was not the mess of command chain with units from three diffrent armies. Gives him quite the hedache, and you've got quite enough on your own plate with my foolish brother. Yet if your family pushes the point and your father makes a stance he IS the highest ranking officer in his damn city. Which is the idea.

"Your father commands enough troops for the rank of a general."

Technically correct, if you add garnision, call the support and logistic groups 'troops' and recruit some of the workers. She gets it and all it's implications. You know the true power is with the high command, the admirals and generals - who are from the same noble families that controle whole regions and major cities.

You need both, but as everyone knows your father is no general. Even now new Ozai doesn't count as major city but major fortress. Your family plans to change that, the next generation - Tom Tom would be in a position to make the jump. You know all this. You are nearly as politicial sawy as family will control the whole region as one of the major players because of me.

"They belong to diffrent armies and are only there to resupply."

Yet all you see are the problems. True there will be quite a few. At the moment the only thing your family sees is trouble.

"Armor and weapons, a bit of drill and third class troops will get to regular can't get worse at any rate. Your family equipps them, your family drills them, your recruits join them, the govenor requested a bigger guard - and builds one himself. Can hardly chose anyone else but him as a general."

They could if they get wind from this.

"The high comand will love this idea. You know how well my father fights his battles."

Or set him up with tasks to fail as you imply. Why does everyone think I set them up? First Zuko, now you... ok fine, bad question I do often do that. Often enough that I did use Zuko out of habit as failsafe. In my defense the case was a one in a million chance.

"Continued production of new Ozai has priority over securing a few mountain villages. Competent officers count for much, delegate the task to someone trustworthy. Speaking about trust..."

Pause, we're getting there. You rarely kill, I wonder because you find incapitating enemies less boring or something else.

"Ozai won't accept a weak sucessor and Zuko is weak."

Not as weak as those guards... well in a way even weaker. Won't even kill a child or incarnate a village if it served his purpous... at least he doesn't butcher firebending.

"I don't follow."

"The story goes even further down the line, but it comes down to General Iroh's weakness all those years back. Ba Sing Se had fallen. Our troops were ready, one final conclusive battle yet... he pulled back. The war would be over already but because of this weakness we still have not won. Ozai want's to secure his sucessor would make the right choice. Had I told Ozai I killed the avatar, brother would already be dead."

"I am supposed to believe that capturing Ba Sing Se count's for nothing?"

"Ozai sees the siege of the north pole as a victory because it allowed him to finally get the high treason charge on Iroh. The only reason my Uncle still is alive is his torment. In an ideal world you would marry Zuko and become my sister in law."

You get it, him or me... I already know your choice, yet you probably think diffrently. Can read nothing on that mask, hope you can't neither.

"This might come to pass if you can sway his views to the doctrin of my father and I show I've got NO interest in the throne. Show, not actually have no interest. I'd be content enough, boring tasks get's Zuko, I get nearly all of the power with few of the duties. However... how probable do you think it is that Zuko actually becomes a ruthless tactician?"

"..."

Exactly none... good, it took ages but I know your telling signs. Now every word counts...

"I care for my family, even for my dumb treacherous uncle who is responsible for the last decades of war. I could, no should have killed the old broken man. Zuko had a suicidal task - capture the avatar.I should have left him, and set up an accident. Instead I gave up my own honor and redeemed my brother, yet even you think I set him up."

I did and you know it, yet the rest is true too.

"Quite the story."

She does not quite believe me, I've to get through to her. Somehow get her out of should do it.

"Tell me are you pregnant?"

"This is NONE of your business Azula."

Quite the contrary and you know it. Sucession, conflicting loyalties, and should you be pregnant things might still work out.

"If my 'loyal' assassin has conflicting loyalties it IS my business. It is a simple question, a simple yes or no Mai."

"No, no I am not."

"An educated guess if your love can change his belief system?"

"It doesn't work that way, you do not understand love."

It is true, I don't understand love. I guess it is some form of strong loyalty. Heck how should I know? Never was loved, never loved myself. You are more useful treasured tools. But just because I can't understand love I won't disregard it as unimportant nor weakness. I am not my father. One wrong word now and only one of us two leaves this room...

"Everything is messed up. This should be a triumph, a few years of cleaning up, then we would rule the world. Damn, I... I think I am slowly loosing it Mai. The comet does not only increase power, but also causes mental instability."

Why... why am I telling her this right now... at least there is not a dagger in my throat right now. Or rather my arm, if I get an instant to react.

"Is that plan true... the one Ty Lee rambled about in her sleep?"

"There are a few logical reasons for it, we simply can't occupy that much. Burn the most rebellious part to break the rest."

Zuko would throw a fit, much like Ty Lee. I am exalted about the ode of destruction and mastery of firebending and you Mai... you don't care about it. You don't care about the end of the world if it would not affect yourself and your desires. This is why I respect you.

"Zuko would never follow a plan like that."

"True, but still things might work out. Yet that would be the best case and you know my opinion about them."

"They do not happen. So what do you propose?"

"If it actually comes down to it a third option. In the outrageous scenario that crown prince Zuko has lied to the fire Lord and follows the traitorous footsteps of Iroh..."

She does not really believe me, that I actually go there. I do say the truth more often than not. Well, even more I love to tell not quite the full story. Half truth and ormiting details is important, as important as knowing your allies and enemies.

"See, I don't like small children and our line somehow has to go on. As it stands I might arrange a secret night should he be traitor… or even try to get it official."

And she can blush. Never thought that would be possible, yet it answers my question. I should have tried hooking the two up, maybe a drug… wonder what Mai sees in my brother anyway. At least their offspring would have a small chance not to be like Zuko.

"There is nothing wrong with your love, Mai. ZuZu is now the CROWN prince after all. I even approve of you as a sister in law. With you as mother there might even be hope. The problem is I doubt father would see it my way, and you know how much I like to be forced to do something."

Now a few things you don't now.

"During the eclipse fire bending won't be possible for eight minutes."

Now that's what I call gaping. I've truly become a monster... it finally sinks in. Well, it actually is the decision between killing my brother or killing my father. Both have strong cases, but killing both isn't in the cards... yet.

"Azula, are you mad? Even just suggesting that…"

This is why I like you, you get me. I want you to assassinate the crown prince.

"I didn't suggest anything, I am just plotting out a scenario. Nothing can happen to our esteemed father, since the avatar is dead. But in the scenario is alive, even our esteemed fire Lord will lose a fight against the avatar without fire. Crushed below a stone like a bug…"

Or rather his dead body crushed by one of my agents by Earthbending so it looks like the Avatar did it. Wonder if you get the hint.

"That scenario has too many ifs to be plausible. If there actually is a group strong and desperate enough to make an attempt during the eclipse"

Which, as we both know is a given. You also know that I always plan for the worst 'if' case with the avatar. So this how I expect things to work out.

"If they somehow break through our garrisons, deal with all our precisions, manage to hit the critical time and find the hidden fire Lord. Even for a dedicated group of elite warriors with the Avatar this is nearly impossible."

And we all know the Avatar usually does the impossible.

"The point is moot anyway. As you know the Avatar was hit with lightning. NOTHING has ever survived that, yet… he was in a strange state. Neither his body nor his water bending wrench has been found. Anyway provided he IS alive and manages all that… there STILL is the problem that our young kind hearted boy that IS the avatar has with killing. Ah… so many ifs. It is a lot more probable that assassins try to use that timing window… Mai,if you are bored you may guard this secret passage, few know about it. It directly leads to the true safe room for our 'beloved' fire lord."

"That assassin would have to fight against the fire Lord and eight men of his personal guard. Quite a waste if you ask me. I will voce my opinion they should be used to hold the line during the eclipse. Same with a few Di Lee, but they will stay on the off chance the avatar gets there. Of course just one or two, nothing you or the remaining guards couldn't hold at bay. Few know about these layout anyway, and it's only a few minutes. Say, do I bore you?"

I clear the way for you as much as I can, the avatar or my earth bender will take the blame and Zuko will be fire lord – or at least survive if I get the throne.

"This sounds as boring as our last trip."


	3. Chapter 2 - Ty Lee

[Royal palace Azula POV]

Intrigues, infights, greed... welcome back to the court. At least these war council meetings are somewhat fun...if I didn't know we had to clean up this mess. As important as their capital was they care more about the fact that the avatar DID show up. The earth king vanishing turns out in a legend as well... should've put his head on a pike above the main gate. Stay calm, you need a definite show of force to take them over. Bide your time, make allies, identify those that would follow you and those that are competent at the warfare you plan. Stay calm, as long as you control the invasion defense everything else is secondary…

"After your grand victory my vicorious troops conquered the port. Several hundred enemy soldiers were captured, the eastern army of Lu Seng is no more."

The port burned to the ground, several hundred amounts to three hundred. That is with militia and civilians added for numbers while you lost track of the real army. How do you lose track of a damn army of several thousand men?

"We are regrouping and send some of our soldiers to help in occupying this territory towards the north east of Ba Sing Se."

'Regrouping' or rather retreating towards our fortification, not that you have a choice… and once again my conquest gives you a nice excuse for your blunder. In time you will find another army in due time, the army you lost track off. While advancing your legacy you also mark a nice territory for your and your noble family. Oh, I wonder how YOU will cover up your defeat. 213 soldiers dead or missing, 317 wounded due to constant harassment, retreating. Here it comes again…

"We burned the city of Chu down to the ground and are returning to our fortresses."

Just because it had a wall it wasn't a city. Come say it with me…

"We will regroup and send occupation troops to Ba Sing Se."

You sure do love that excuse don't you. Wait a second for the infight to start...

"On their way they will conquer the rebellious villages left by General"

"Not necessary, my troops already dealt with them and should be entering Ba Sing Se."

There we go. Only the last part is true, you were quick to 'advance' out of the difficult to hold hills around Omashu, leaving that hedach for our newest general. We are pushed back everywhere, loosing platoons and whole companies left right and center. And all you sorry lot care about is the territories your family will occupy when the war is over. Was I the only one successful? Does I have to do everything myself? Time for the little naïve princess to make a comment…

"With that many troops, why don't we send the eastern fleet here to destroy their last major port this side of omashu?"

You can't because these are REAL reinforcements and none of you actually plans to send troops helping with the mess that is Ba Sing Se. Now THAT is a melting pot, probably the only one worse than the rebellious army fighting around Omashu.

"Your majesty, while the troops are not needed the eastern fleet transports supplies and material needed to build or adjust the industry in Ba Sing Se."

Of course, the troops coming with that are not needed. Agni I swear we would have won without this stupid infighting decades ago. ARGH.

"Maybe you need a break?"

Implying I am weak? YOU backstabbing – wait no. I see, admiral Yamamoto leading them on a false, path good thinking. Deception, the basis of all strategy.

"As a matter of fact I do."

It wouldn't do to kill the self serving or criminally incompetent greedy bastards right now. Some of you have to stay, else your families – and the cities they rule - make trouble. Most of you are not even incompetent, you just think the war is already won.

Our people sure do. The fortress of Omashu fallen, the Capital fallen, their armies destroyed or driven back, the avatar dead. Except the avatar might be alive, their armies hides or advance, the capital is too big to properly occupy with our forces and the earth king got away. Even if it were as our citizen believe we would have to occupy a territory several times the size of the fire nation, denser populated to boot. We already had trouble with the recently conquered regions, this stretches the lines thin.

As we can't occupy them with our current strategies, burning a good part of it makes sense. The surviving would cover in fear, and it STILL would be somewhat of a gamble. As it is pure fear has failed as an occupation strategy. Some is still needed, but the way this runs a LOT of people will rise up in arms... the fighting would be as fierce as during the first invasion in our OWN territories... and this scenario is without the avatar. As great tool as it is fear alone won't work. But what would...

Maybe an adapted propaganda, mind washing here and there… or maybe the other way around, tell the atrocities of the earth kingdom. Mind break of the Dai Lee should not be too hard to beat. Maybe a show of our dead and wounded… ah depends on the city. Show we have families too. For some reason pesants hesitate to kill family and friends. Wonder how that feels, not to worry about being killed by your father… anyway. Back to research... no, not without some light reading. Maybe a bit of history, or on firebending styles... ah why decide, I'll just take both.

* * *

><p>"So many scrolls again princess…"<p>

Many? These are just six for light reading. You should see my chamber, now THAT is what I call many scrolls.

"Let me help you Az."

NO one touches my reports, who dares… oh still here Ty. Can't train with you yet. On that thought should've started with falling and rolling as you said and not with the flying attemts, the sand was harder than expected.

"Ty why don't you take a rest? Even you need to sleep."

I can take care of myself. Sleep is for the dead.

"I do."

A full five hours… two days ago… I naped during the audiences... that should be enough together with the time I slept during conferences.

"No you didn't. Your aura is all fizzy and and…"

You're fizzy... ugh... don't tell me what to do…

"Az please you were so bright a few days ago, when you talked to Mai. Now it is even brighter but fizzy and bluring and and barely holding pace. Az, I am worried about you. Even you need some rest."

. . . wait no you didn't...

"You know I didn't sleep... you can you tell when I lie, can't you?"

That looks says it all, she can. She can, and not just because I'm a bit off.

"Your sight… that chi…"

Why did I never realise how damn scary that aura thing is? She can read emotions, an empath… no, not quite... something different. This was spot on. I was elated after my decision, realizing what running that mess means… well damn me.

"Y- yes."

A risk, yet what an asset… if I understand this just a tiny bit better I might be able to tell how people tick - through Ty Lee. At least some emotions, that is pure gold. Yet... if she is an empathy, why should she stay with someone like me?

"You stay with me because of that aura, don't you?"

"No. I mean yes, I… it is complicated. Sometimes it is so bright and beautiful sometimes it is horrible and scary and… ah I am rambling again. You are not angry, aren't you?"

Hell if I know… quite of a shock today.

"Maybe you are right and I do need a vacation. Yet there is too much to do – no don't... open it that fast."

Crashed into it no... to late. There goes my stack reports from the western fleet...knocks of the one of our southern fleet… economical data… noble families… colony reports… no, not these…

"Sorry… eh… (cracks)"

Seems a wooden desk can only support so much weight…

"Er… you are not angry?"

This whole mess wouldn't have to happen if only... argh there are so many reasons I should be developing my bending right now rather than waste time with this shit. We should already have conquered the world three times over. Argh... this... this actually was kind of funny. My world of paper breaking apart arround me. Half of this isn't even true. Never would've thought reading can be so mind nubingly boring. Oh poor Ty Lee, are you afraid? You don't have to be... today.

"Not about you or this. Only about incompetent leadership, stupid plans, weak soldier, excuses, people butchering firebending… give me that one."

Seriously, a sea snake attacking your vessel after you engaged with a captured ship? Do you think ANYONE will believe that excuse for your failure? Here, even marked at false.

"Look at this Ty…"

The chances of this happening are about a million to one.

"Hey, they survived with quite a story to tell. Azula?"

One in a million chance… the AVATAR! A million to one is always the worst COURSE this shit happens to be overlooked. Worse, not even checked. How many strong female water benders are out there?

"Find that captain and find out if it is true."

Calm down, you're not hunting for him at this very moment. With a bit of luck he's dead - or he will kill father. Who am I kidding, neither will happen.

"Oh, I already talked to some of the crew, no one wanted to believe them."

Only you Ty. Screw my life. Of course no one believes such a story. By now the merry group of the avatar should be… damn they could be anywhere in that sea. If these reports had been properly controlled… anything else that can go wrong?

"Princess, Lord Orthrew asked if you would compliment him and his son to a dinner."

Screw you life. The tenth idiot asking something like this today alone. Maybe if I start to castrate they'll stop trying to get into my pants. I am really temted to start shooting the messenger, this could safe time. I swear one more and I will burn down our whole useless inbred nobility.

"Azula you are burning."

… and now I am slowly losing control. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. ANYTHING ELSE? WAIT MY REPORTS... Damn… well, so much for the reports.

"YOU… I lost control because of your STUPID proposal. Guards. Take him away before I incarnate him. And see to it that this captain and his crew get in the program for our new weapon."

If you ask me anything right now I WILL end you. I dare you to ask me, I doubledare you.

"Y- your highness… as your wish your highness."

Seems you peons have brains. Maybe you are capable of learning when NOT to bother me.

"With that track record they will be attacked by a dragon next."

Hehehe, oh with my luck these beasts somehow still exist and will help our enemies. What am I thinking, dragons are extinct, and even if those beasts wouldn't help anyone. Now that would be a great irony, the last airbender eaten by the last dragon while trying to save it. Thanks Ty, I've got it under control… and you somehow know.

"Do you need a written permission? You have your orders! And if you didn't notice I need a bit time to calm down. Slowly, for you: .Guests. Get it, or do I have to burn you? Good, now GO! Not you Ty."

By Agni I need someone half competent arround here. Spirits, I need someone like you to stay sane. I should just leave this whole mess to those selv serving bastards and run... not that father would let go... and I'd have to obey rules nah. This is MY damn nation, and as nobe it is MY damn duty to care for it. Damn it Zuku I brought you back to deal with all the boring stuff, the idiots and peons and be the good nice fire lord while evil little actually holds the power and incarnates anyone opposing that too hard to understand. Geez... maybe I should tell him up front and he'll understand. Maybe with a tiny bit of luck you find your honor. And maybe I'll find and tame a dragon.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

Right you where still here. What the hell... oh right I see your point... poor little Ty. What to do with you... I am a monster aren't I.

"Yes, a dragon."

... you can read my thoughts?

"Sometimes."

. . . fuck. No, no this does not happen. I am dreaming... damn no, I don't WANT to kill you, but I can't have someone reading me like that and... w- wait does that mean...even that one time when we... yes. Thousands of possiblilities, think Azula there should be a way... maybe... yes why not, you can read my thoughts anyway. Maybe you are right, but dragons protect their treasure, don't they?

"I... I am your treasure?"

Probably, at least you're worth more than any other person I met today. Maybe we should go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey… Az…"<p>

"Hmm… four in the morning… Ty you shouldn't wake me at this time if it is not an assassination or invasion."

Were you ANYONE else I'd killed you for waking me. As I can't replace you, and you're a good little tool. So much for my four hours of sleep…

"You said to wake you at that time if I am really really troubled and wanted to talk without any lies."

"I did… oh right. Fine, but only because you can read auras anyway..."

And for some reason she nearly can read my mind. Well, to be completely honest for once is nice.

"Az, are you seriously planning on genocide?"

"We are at war Ty. All the people of both water-tribes combined are but a fraction of our colonies in the earth kingdom alone. The next avatar might be more vicious. I can ensure the next Avatar won't kill a lot more of our people by such a thing then I won't hesitate."

"Wait that's not the plan... you are planning"

"Shh... some things should not be said."

"But... the other one is horrible too."

"Why do you care about them Ty. You should only care about me."

"I do care about you most. But I can't help I care for other people too. And you are making excuses again…"

"Sad but true... I want to kill them all… so badly…"

"Schhh, not true… you don't care about them… you want to kill what makes you afraid. You are afraid of them. Afraid of all of them, especially the avatar…"

"I have all the reason to be afraid. I've even to kill you if you turn on me…"

"Yet you don't want that."

"For some reason yes. You are one of the few that I can be sure won't kill me given half a chance. Everyone else, even our own people. Those nobles… they plan to kill me. Not now, but I know they plan to do so at an opportune time."

"You are too strong and smart to die. And I will protect you Az. Mai will protect you."

"… Thank you Az. I know you didn't want to give them a chance."

"My father would call it weakness. Let him rot. I proved how efficient diplomacy is at Ba Sing Se."

"I am proud of you. Good night Az."

"… I think the world would burn without you, Ty. It is refreshing to speak like that once in a while."

"You would become crazy without me. Eh?"

"The most feared crazy princes to ever walk this plane."

"You already are Az."

"I am a monster Ty…

"Yes, a vicious terrible dragon. But dragons protect their treasure, they don't destroy it."

"Hehehe… I guess you are right… I still don't trust to ask how my aura looks like…"

"A terrifingly beautiful-"

"Shh… I rather not know. Go back to sleep Ty."

I will take your advice and go on a vacation. Somewhere NOBODY expects me... except you.


	4. Chapter 4 - One in a million chance

4rth chapter

'Go back to school', never thought it would work out this well. There was not a single pesky dinner invitation, no boring meetings, no more fake reports, apart from the real players few even realised I am away and half of those think I'm just planing something sinister. Of course they are right and technically that might be work. But really using family bounds, take the children hostage is a great concept.

Azulon apparently trained the first generation here, at least noble and promising youth. One of the main reasons our oldest colonies are that peacful. Indoctrinate them, give them another incentive not to rebell while dividing views, a nice change from our current culture of pure intimidation. Wonder why we ever diverted from it and of course we've to create a concept for this, but I'm already picking a few competent teachers for this along the way, and maybe one or two rare talents in class. Always fun to reveal the real me, and to be able to incarnate them helps.

I should listen to Ty more often, a shame these are the last four days. To think there was even a circus between the two towns, well she's having her fun too. I prefer my books and scrolls, found quite a few new techniques, styles and philosophies... and only ONE teacher got that it was ancient language and not a bad handwriting from the colonies. Already working on a curriculum for ba sing se, even if I didn't tell it outright. More important I finally got rid of my control issus, even get my flame red if I try really really hard and do everything to dim the heat.

"Well…"

Oh right, forgot you. Unimportant pesant teacher... no, even in disguise I will not bow. Not here in the fire nation. And is this supposed to be intimidating?

"You are not from the fire nation."

Cute, I think it is. You're playing with your life missy.

"You clearly are from the colonies. Your etiquette is terrible. In the homeland we bow to our elders. Like so."

Don't laugh. Trying to intimidate ME? Please…

"As daughter of the warriors who conquered the colonies beside Azulon I have to ask – did you just insult my honor as a fire citizen?"

Quite literally, his niece to be precise. Now this is how you intimidate someone. Wait a bit till her brain gets the meaning of my death threat. I guess I need to push the point.

"I might actually regret killing an elder teacher like you."

Ah the prejudices, if you look you actually see me. Sorry, no peeking in the eyes but statue and pose say it enough. Daughter of a warrior ready to fight, her gaze wanders and finally sees the stiletto in my hand. Yup, real blood, Mai makes it look a tad easy. Also didn't bother cleaning my self after my training routine this morning. More ash than dirt up on good old steel. 100% the dirty colonial trader you invision, ready to cut throats and burn houses. Also my gold ornaments, perls and family symbol tell a story my parents are rich.

"I apologize if I did, I didn't wish to insult you."

As expected, you really don't want that kind of trouble. Can't have pesants insult me now can I? It would be a sad day if I couldn't intimidate a pesant teacher and a class of teens… sooner or later one idiot is going to challenge me, that will be fun.

"Excuse the roughness, but my family fought and still fights for the fire nation. Sure, there are some differences between colonies and home land but to say that… "

Even teach those peons a bit of history, isn't even a lie. They will certainly remember this. Time to lie a bit...

"… anyway as we recently lost a servant to rebels I have to do a bit of the paper work if it doesn't bother you. (thud) I am ahead in your schedule, already read the books and will be ready to answer each and every question. Pardon if my etiquette will not get to your standards for a few weeks."

A cover up for my reading material, a reminder of the harsh truth of war and an excuse not to think about etiquette during my vacation not too bad, I'm getting better at this. Last time I needed to talk more. As said, I won't bow to my own subjects, not even in cover. This nod is all you ever get.

"O- of course. My condolecence…"

"Happens, with a bit of luck my generation will be the first that can worry more about etiquette lessons than war. Name is Lazura."

Now where was I, fly of the phonix sounds interesting...

* * *

><p>That was a fun day. The strange colony warrior plot has a certain touch, and is close to the truth. The reading all in all proved more informative than expected, found a few techniques and different pathes to mastery. Even managed to find the flaw in my recreation of a fire tornado. At least I expect it. They say you need five advanced or master fire benders... or me. Still far from perfect and too long in creation, but nothing what my genius and a few thousands repeats won't solve. Would be great to have that till the invasion… eh the jet jump technique has priority… and if I get the fly of the phonix right there is the possibility of flying. A bit harder for the path I am coming from, the standard forms of our military style have little cooperation and even less control. Scrifices made for strength...<p>

Oh there are so many ways, I always knew. Of course our army takes the most aggressive, offensive stance – ok except the kamikazia's clan technique, but that one is suicide. Literally. Even found a defensive one… yet the most balanced is that ancient path of the sun warriors. To be expected, yet that's only theory. I don't get it quite right, and something is always lacking. More difficult and time consuming to learn than our military stile, less strength, less fire power but more control.

Learn, who am I kidding mastered. There might be five fire benders on my level, and I'm still growing. I could, no should create my own path… well… even for me that would take years, decades maybe even a lifetime… for now I'll adjust and interpret the masters. I've a war to win first.

What still troubles me is the red flame… I can get one, if I do every single step terribly wrong… ok those basic teachers see just 3 or four mistakes but they're barely advanced benders themselves. This is one thing I've to change, we'll get invalid master benders to those schools too. Eh, doesn't help ME with MY problem though. The more I get to use a red flame like everyone else the harder it gets to increase the heat for my true flames. If I try different avenues to bending the outcome changes… strangely the way of the sun warriors is not best suited for this, even if it is the most balanced pathway. Maybe it is my emotions… now that would be troublesome. Maybe a chi-based thing? I've got to consult Ty Lee about that one – damn 1 already? Yet another night I train through.

Not the first, won't be the last. I really like the way of the phonix… to become one with your flame… sadly not efficient for fighting… oh, I wish I had time for the way of passion… and they say we've nothing to give the world. Wonder if it truly is possible… another reason to win the war, I really want to find out that one. There should be a way to sense ANY heat, there should be a way to influence the mind… yet those arts are forgotten or hidden. Reinventing takes too much time. Wonder what the other bendings have. In a few styles you can see influence of the other bending forms. All of them are of course inferior to fire, but the base ideas can be used. WAH. NO. OH SPIRITS NO. Calm Azula nobody saw that, it was nothing. You don't make mistakes... but you'll do this again. It is just a basic combo. Left hook into jump kick into spin and attack into evasion into one two three combo into a backwards dodge, bluff a finisher from both hands and land the slizing attack. Nothing really complicated you'd do a single step wrong. It's not as if those forms are just to learn, you just started to freestyle a bit early. A hundret times again should drive the flow of that basic into your body. Then on to the more advanced stuff.

* * *

><p>No. No, no I didn't just saw that, I am too tired this is just a halucination. Nope. It is THAT ape. Just when I don't WANT to find you. What did I do to deserve this... wrong question. Well, the typical one in a million chance.<p>

Why did I even THINK the probable would happen if the avatar is concerned. It is not that if the very same lightning sunk a ship. Wait, it DID. It cut through five inches of steel. Twice. And two bodies and the three steel walls in between. The lightning style few masters can use, the one to replace siege engines, apparently not enough to kill the avatar. Or did that water bender actually revive the avatar from the dead? You never know, this close to an ever reincarnating presence. Ok… at least I'm now sure, Aang is alive. Against all odds, but there he is… playing hide and seek. Not as if the world relies on that hiding kid.

Maybe that's Uncles take, if you can't beat him join him? No. That brat is a disgrace to ANY master, let alone the avatar line. AHRG. Ok…go with reality. As hard as it is to believe but this immature brat is the equivalent of a whole army rolled up in one body. That state… this avatar state, and this strange texts about the spirit world… things worth researching. Or maybe not. I HATE those religious texts. Worse than accounting, far worse. You are here to learn fire bending, then join the invasion eh? Could he… actually be here to learn about his enemy? I'd rather not underestimate him, maybe he somehow turn into every previous avatar… no. If that were the case I would have failed in ba sing se… maybe some form of advice.

"Lazura, excellent except… you wrote some very nice storys yet some events even contradict our history book. Please take history seriously, you even got the date of fire Lord Azulon's victory wrong by two years."

What, oh you. Nope, the official date is different. Time to learn a bit pesants.

"Even books have to be deciphered. Events are often perceived differently by authors, editors have agendas and some things will forever be forgotten. Everyone knows that Azulon had tamed a dragon, yet few notice the Avatar had one too… see site 271, third paragraph fourth edition. The fifth doesn't have the same remark because it contradicts the official story."

"And you pretend to know better than the editors?"

Tic, toc are you in or aren't you smart enough to get a simple anagram… ah you get it. Not the teacher but at least back on the bench.

"Even in today's edition you have hints. The fact that the invasion halted after a month and advanced two years later is hard to be concealed. A few weeks after the time the invasion halted the royal palace renovation started, whole wings are rebuild, destruction on a scale of a legendary fight. A few days before the invasion continues an Island-volcano named after the wife of said avatar errupts. Or rather, our avatar and fire Lord are fighting on an erruping volcano about the fate of the fire nation. As his strategy abuses the fact that the avatar protects his wife and the village is not the best propaganda they rather don't tell that story.

Yet persnally I see more than the few hundred lives of a village that are at stake here. Both -once as close as brothers by the way- fight about the fate of the world… the outcome is the same history you know. Censors might have a problem with this since our beloved fire Lord lost a fight and used cruel strategy, yet I see a leader rebuilding himself and once again risk everything and willing to sacrifice anything for his country."

Sometimes I wonder how some teacher manag to get such a dsiciplin with epic stories named history into boring life sucking lessons. Or maybe that's just me that reads between the lines. Speaking about it, I think the teacher finally got who I really am. Oh, saved by the bell... I think I stay some more, at least till the avatar moves on, better to know thy enemy. Where is he anyway.

"Nobody shows my Agni anything. Especially movements."

Ok…a fight... really? And that's the best he can do, he'll never be anything. Nice, now you've got him, a simple move no... evade again… avoid… well, can't get away from your roots… not even a single blow… kid should be dead ten times over now. Twenty… and I'm not even counting bending. Really glad the avatar is an air bender if that's his fighting style. No… actually it is pretty good. The only thing missing are devastating attacks… or any offence for that matter. Did that idiot knocked himself out… impressive. I could never hold back that much… well out style isn't evade, it is attack with everything you've got from the get go. But evasion is a good idea… evade those stronger than you and attack weak points, I can get behind that idea… more focus on mobility instead of pure offense…

"Taking fights on your second day? We need a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school."

Of course not just evade, but dodge and attack after your opponent wasted his attack, now thats sound nice. Waterbending, go with the flow or even take your enemies attack and throw him into his face. Don't think it's possible if you are on an even level, but the very idea is just great. Oh nespotism, even in lower cycles. And the oh so mighty warrior now whining… at least you've got a nice strategy but this fools no one, not even your benfactor. Maybe I'll fire that incompetent pompous bastard… if I can bring myself to care enough about this to learn his name. Now that fire bending 'teacher' Zahilech will wish he was never born. Butchering fire bending like that… oh I will show him how they are supposed to work... ah not enough time to torture everyone that deserves such, maybe I settle for simple death…

"Parents?"

You seriously have no exit strategy? Ok… before he gets find out... a good show to boost. Step forward, and state with a clean voice.

"Sir, with all due to respect but this won't be happening."

Personally saving the avatar… what a strange world we live in. With a bit of luck you solve my problems. THEN I kill you.

"Who are you?"

Azula, your princess and master of this nation…

"The one probably paying for this war orphan, can't you see how troubled he is?"

Now that got a reaction out of him…

"I don't know about any war orphans in MY school. And how can't you know?"

How to trouble the avatar best? Show him his side isn't all rosy and butterflies.

"Our main trade hub was destroyed by earth bending rebels, along with the dead servents we lost a number of documents. For this kid my bet would be on recent raids by southern water-tribe sea raiders. It would explain why he arrived that close after me. My bet would be on that or on the raids during the war with said tribes. You people tend to forget how the colonies bleed in our war."

This should throw a nice curve for the avatar. Hey, playing the mother dragon is fun. Still not enough to want one. And do I really need a reason to fight with someone?

"If it is that, or as one of our trading ships I would be the legal guardian. If not I would like to be, that boy just beat a student twice his age without even attacking."

Rather, the avatar decided not to squash this bug. Yet you can't let this slide, not in front of the whole school.

"He disrupted music class, started an argument with his history teacher and started a fight with my star pupil, he has absolutely no discipline. A few days in the coal mines should teach him."

Oh, not slide into the greedy man routine, you really must hate the colonies… or is it me? I have that way with people. At least you are clever enough not to dispute my position as legal-

"Also you can't be enrolled and a legal guardian at the same time."

Thank you very much.

"You just did dispute my status… in front of quite a few witnesses. By act 161 of fire Lord Ozai from last November the oldest bender of the colonies is automatically the guardian, the secend revision 161 b clearly states the dire consequences on disputing such. I didn't find any other fire benders from the colonies in this village last time I checked. And believe me I did, as our company offically left ME in charge to take care of these matters.

Now I have the choice, a lawsuit with my trading company or a lawsuit against a recently passed law or even directly going on to your dispude on my leagal claims. All of these would halt the execution of your order and have dire consequences for your life. OR we could fight to the death if you prefer, quick and clean... wait that were the colonies, here we would have to go to the court."

Ah, I've more but that would destroy my reputation as defender. Your face already is worth it, at least for this batch you won't be the top dog any more. That place would be mine. No... wait the best would to be to come out as the responsible one.

"Neither of us really wants this, as this would create a mountain of paperwork, cost quite a bit of money and shows this school in a bad light. I choose to ignore your last sentence and take the 'few days in the coal mines' as a mere proposition. If I didn't see the fight and didn't know the history teacher I would go for a week in the coal mine. As I myself nearly had a fight with the history teacher this is off the table. As for the fight, I SAW what you called a fight. I don't see blood, sweat and tears on the floor, this was no fight but a childish quarrel. The only thing left is a punishment for a bad music lesson. As equally great punishment you don't get to play any instrument this year."

Don't pick a fight several classes above your weight, worm. Accept this or you will bleed.

"There will be serve punishment for any further trouble. I am watching both of you."

Game set and go… sometimes I wonder if words are a stronger weapon than fire bending… they certainly have their uses.

"Of course headmaster…"

Ups I did bow... well I'll give these things a pass when used as disguise or to mock. This count's at both. Coal mines… not a bad Idea actually. Gets in the folder, a nice punishment for people like you… and needed to boot. Hmm… maybe a prison colony with earth kingdom none-benders…

"Thank you."

You REALLY don't look through this disguise? Must be the shock... ok I did quite a bit make up and color my hair, and take care not to smile.

"Call me Lu. Sorry, but the state of affairs is a mess right now and will stay such for the immediate future."

Truer words were never spoken…

"I…"

Don't know how to ask 'did the father of my girlfriend really murder families?'

"Don't want to speak about your parents? Don't blame you, you don't have to say anything. Hmm… yeah, raiders… hard to tell if water tribes, earth navy or pirades pretending to be water tribes... not that there is much difference, they all tend to slaughter the crew of our trading ships and destroy costal villages, then cry when we repay the favour."

"But this is terrible, this has to stop…"

"It is rather silent at the moment, even with the catastrophe against the northern water tribe. Not that it is good, they plan something if you ask me. Really wished they had cleaned up both tribes…"

Oh how he pales…

"I see. Father one of them right eh? Shit happens, I don't blame you for your parents and neither should you."

Now that is something I can and will use against you. Yet of course I blame my parents, blood, education, place it all makes part of what you are. This is why there is dynasties.

"Bet we're the evil guys from their side. After so many decades of war the truth is impossible to find. I mean look, they took all benders from the northern water tribe yet somehow the ONLY survivor becomes the one teaching the frigging avatar. Or take the avatar himself, an AIR bender. Slaughtered all the air nomads yet somehow missed the frigging avatar."

A I have his attention again.

"Good thing he's dead, even if they overlook the next, this war will be over."

"Yeah. Go fire nation…"

"Too late for your parents, or are you a pessimist like me? No matter if the avatar returns or not it will be bloody."

Confused and frightened, kinda cute. Like a puppy before I feet it to Azatot.

"You two look rather down?"

Played by me, true by him… wow this feels strange…

"The avatar inspired people, civilians take on weapons to fight, especially in the most recently conquered regions. They villages help them."

Great news… or terrible…

"No uniforms and no way to distinguish between people grudgingly working for the fire nation and people wanting to kill you. And after two or three of your friends are killed you don't think twice about orders like burn down a village and we've got us a circle of hatred. Now taking up a weapon doesn't mean they can fight with it, so they get slaughtered. With the earth king and avatar vanished there are rumors, enough to inspire that kind of resistance."

"Now if the avatar were to return we would be in really deep shit. Either we fight - and who doesn't get killed by the disasters the avatar unleashes will get killed by these rebells. Or we don't fight and get slaughtered anyway. The way I see it, we have a few bloody years ahead and then, when people realize the fire lord isn't worse than their king, that our fabrics don't just polute but produce nice and useful things, finally peace."

You nearly yelled out quite a few times, but managed to keep quiet, not too bad. This leaves several openings...

"How can the avatar do anything, he's dead!"

"Earth kingdom people are stupid, they still believe he's alive. Prince Zuko killed him!"

Ah right the audience, children to boot. No, I didn't kill you. Living prove how much worth a 'nearly' is.

"Well, at this point it doesn't matter if he's alive or dead, at least not for the next year or two. Apart from the militias we've got the five earth nation army's and two of their four navies still working. Then troups by individual fiefdoms and regions, most prominent King Bumi's army… now that will be a bloody mess, getting master earth benders out of mountains. And then there is the giant elephant in the room, Ba Sing See. Let's not forget we've to conquer or make a peace with the northern water tribe. Yeah, I know you want all of them to die yet they might surrender peacefully. Quite a bit of work our generation has to do. At least we got the two most important cities in the earth kingdom, and their super weapon, the avatar is dead. There is hope we'll be the last generation in this bloody war."

Now this should give the avatar quite a bit food for thought.

"How do you now that much?"

"If I told you I had to kill you kid. Seriously. This stuff is classified, at lest some of it, others are educated guesses and speculation only because you don't know what's true I can even talk about this. I know that much since my decisions influence the lives of quite a few people. Wrong decisions cost lifes. Sometimes even the right decisions cost lifes. The downside if you have a leadership position... but I must be going, wasted already enough time. Enjoy your childhood while you can."

Leading is less difficult if you don't care about the lifes of your subjects. Well most subjects, I care about those unique chi massages and am nearly late for them. Even if Ty Lee waits for me, no excuse to be late. A nice little spar and a massagem, wonder what we'll do today...

* * *

><p>Ok the cover held, baerly... and here I am. At a secret dance party. Well... outrageous planning for a bunch of children and teens, ok for a secret group, very sloppy from YOU avatar… whatever, as long as I get to waaatch your step… how the hell does she even notice anything. Careful, breath diffrently step diffrently. Does she notice anything... no good keep it that way. No she is probably still watching me. Just stay calm, a heavyer then lighter step, be the rough rouge trader daughter from the colonies. Ok, off the hook, geez. That was a close one, not too shabby, not too shabby at all.<p>

Ok, we've got that master healer, what was the name of that pesant again… Katara. Her brother... wonder if there is something making brothers stupid… at least mine can bend. And last but not least, the blind bandit aka Troph Bei Fong aka the earth bending master that escaped iron. Iron bending, now there's a crazy bending style if I ever heared one. Ok, music is clear, they have notes how do you get them to dance. Ah... do it yourself, slowly break the ice. These are not really any dances, are they?

You didn't just said that… you didn't say 'Ball rooms of ba sing se.' ...

Thanks, no, I stay here. But I see what you're doing. It works… yeah I guess there is a need for this kind of relief. Fun and games… eh a dance party instead of sleep today. Sad I couldn't bring Ty, she's doing her last show right now. But she might have blown my cover... eh worht it I'll have to go back any way. Have to say this was quite a great experience. Good thing I trained earlier today. There is no information like the one you get with your own eyes.

Ok he loves her. Probably… there is a certain air… hmm… dance moves, are clearly bending moves. In a way it is very similar to dancing… just as fighting is a deadly dance. Not as intense… or is it? They are breathing rather heavy, a lot more than they should from this simple moves, or is it their constitution? No, definetly not during our fight they could go on quite a bit longer with more energy consuming moves.

No, it is basic heat and a primal urge too, and something even more … what the hell… yes… even with my eyes closed, there are sparks flying. A second missed… ah repeat the movement, good. Was I the only one seeing it... heat bending, or is it passion. Hmm… in principal the idea of water bending is intriguing, beating your enemy with his own weapons. In principal it should be possible to do even with fire bending... the moves would go against everything tought and quite a bit in my nature yet... yes... I got quite a few new ideas. And this, this music, this... this spark, this spreads like a fire … but there isn't a fire. This is passion, moral, inspiration, the spark of life. Amazing... like a wave... I don't quite get it but this... THIS is another part of firebending. A base concept, it should, it MUST be possible to create somehow... yet... much too timid. This is not me, not quite and I don't yet fully grasp it something is missing. Still...

Thank you avatar, you've given me a lot. A solution to my firetornado, idears for moves, concepts and whole styles, even philosophies. This REALLY payed off big time. A whole part of firebending missing and I didn't even realise it. And a whole new form of bending, hidden in plain sight. It is... OBVIOUS. Just as obvious as an earth bender using earthbending to see her enemies. And that dancing, didn't Azulon say it best, food and games for the pesants.

Speaking of pesants... hello idiot patrol. Wonder how you handle them… wow. You trusted the children to hide you… and they did. Instant loyaltie. No quite instant, you lay the ground work, not by fear but by being on of them. A different kind of power but none the less... efficient. Don't try to get to conclusions too quick, analyze the how and why later. Diversions, but just two. No, more and more join, some pass their spares, unity. One goal, one enemy, group effect and you see you're winning. No I won't join you pesants. I'll make the reveal in a moment… everyone else, surrounded. You know that there will be hell to pay… no actually there won't. As a group he has not enough power, and you instinctively know that. Well played. And that was the a signature earth bending move, just a tiny bit quiter than the music. Surrounded and beaten by united children... isn't that pathetic.

"Stop that."

Yet I can't help but smile, time to show them their real leader. Step forward, time to be the princess again.

"Continue, the evening is young."

"YOU, you are his guardian, you are responsible for this mess. Arrest her."

So many options to crush that fool… so many ways to crush his spirit completely… and he doesn't even know… oh this is what I call fun. You already dig a deep grave, wonder how far you'll manage.

"Pardon, on what grounds?"

Blabla, as if I would listen, I need to control myself not to bust out laughing. They are moving in… not too bad actually, strong grip. Good deep breath, you're wasted in this village. I'll even excuse this, as you don't see through my disguise, not yet anyway. Probably fear I'll try something with these teens around here. Well, it wouldn't stop me, but there are too many other options. Finished, good I decided on a course of action.

"Miss Luzara please calm down."

I was laughing? At least not too manically. Well, it is pretty funny, avatar running away from three low grade fire benders when he can wipe out the entire city with two or three moves. You think you were a threat, the two girls that got it struggle not to fall unconcious.

"This time you won't get off. You are off the school, you'll get a trial and will see the mines."

"Oh really headmaster… I find it funny how you never asked my name…"

Keep digging and digging…

"Pah, you are just a slimy colonial slug. I know the judge, I'll see you in the mines."

And I am sure you checked, there is just a small trading company and I was stroking my ego.

"If you are reasonable and go back where you came from, you might get away with a few weeks."

Even now you want money… seriously, you couldn't dig yourself deeper if you tried.

"I never asked your name, because it is not important. You are not a fire nation girl, you won't dirty our shores with your stupid ideas."

I stand corrected.

"Sergant, if you would be so kind, I've got something in my eyes."

A little bit to disguise my eye color to be exactlie.

"We won't fall for any tricks."

Yet you loosened your grip because I relaxed too. True, in the current affairs this means I don't fire bend, but this is necessary second step for a less known move. Ok, there is exactly ONE fire bender in this nation at that age who can propel herself, but you just hold her hostage. With that grip you'll fly with me and crush on two bolders, being my breaks... if I so desired. I rather see your faces when you realise who I am.

"She really has something in her eyes. Lu, don't make me regret this. You are already in big trouble..."

Aah... get out damn it... ah finally. Feel a bit funny, left, right... both ok. Look at her with yellow eyes.

"I don't think so."

Now that's the face I wanted to see.

"What is this, I said arrest her."

The stupidity of some pesants always surprises me.

"I don't think so."

"You are mad!"

Really, you tell a ROYAL to her face she is mad?"You can't win, give up now."

Don't I have my eye color? No, you get it too... THIS is for holding me.

"I knew it. You are a mad traitor."

Seriously… I though you couldn't dig yourself any deeper. Some kind of record…

"Say headmaster, how OBVIOUS do I have to make it? Does THIS ring any bells?"

How many people can even bend a flame so hot it turns blue? Right, exactly two people.

"Or do I have to spell out Lazura, let's replace one letter with the first, if it is not too difficult for you."

There, this is the moment he realizes who he's talking to. No, kneeling won't help.

"No, I don't think my own soldiers will arrest me. I think they will arrest you."

"N- no, this... this must be some kind of dream. YOU ARE NOT REAL."

Too slow to react... not quite, now he actually bends... quite a light flame... hmm... I'll allow it to hit. Gather your own fire to counteract it... pathetic, baerly enough to light a candle. Weak breath to begin with, weaker stance and far too quick for any flame to gather. Quick being relative, this hardly is a move... aand finally it hit... probably... heck even the armor alone would've been enough.

"I am sorry princess, we should"

"Be quicker to react in protecting your princess yes. This was the most pathetic display of fire bending I EVER saw. Your incompetence is astonishing, only surpassed by your stupidity, headmaster. Where to begin... you didn't notice a 'colonial' at your school, nor check any of my references nor keep up with the laws, what am I saying never learned them to begin with, all of these signs how lazy you are on top of everything else."

Slowly the awe settels in, they kneel as they should, their princess speaking the law.

"I don't know your name, but I am sure in time they will know it everywhere. Today you made history as the biggest FAILURE of a headmaster the fire nation had the misfortune to witness. Not only your previous display which already had you for a good contender, no this display. Not recognise your princes, you arrest her, insult her, insult the royal family, insult our colonies, call her mad, call her a traitor, ask for others to attack your princes, ATTACK her yourself - with the most PATHETIC attack I ever saw - you even manage to insult fire bending. You will go in the mines."

Crack, broke him at least his mind.

"Now enough of this failure, pretty sure I did miss some items anyway, doesn't change his sentence. Make sure he's never close to a school again, throw him in the deepest mines you can find. While you're at it make sure all children that could be in there get out and back to school. Grab that man, that fire bending ... thing... that foiled and failed arround at this school and throw him into the dungeons - forever. As for you two..."

Get into the most basic stance.

"Show me what you've got, a little spar. That means you give everything you got and I hold back."

"B- but..."

"I said carry on with the music. This is an order. For you two too, take your positions. 3...2...1... go."

A little worried are we? Frightened to hit the children or me, frightened about the whole situation, and they are unconfortable too. As I thought... they have potential, yet that style is all wrong...

"Follow my lead, just like a dance, follow my moves... yes like that... there are hundrets of styles as diffrent as a candle and a big bonfire. What you learned is a brutal, hard offensive style for war. Easy to learn and most can adapt well enough yet it lacks certain other elements. You have potential, but not with that way, you emphasise other things. See how this now looks like a dance? This is called the dance of the dragon, one of the oldest forms of fire bending, many styles divide from this one. Of course to see a dragon we need a bit more power..."

Like a dream... I can even form the flames... I actually can see the dragon forming... now it is here, following the flame... the music comes to an end... goodbye, out of the cave. I AM better than you, this is why I should rule and you should serve. I think they understand this... or awed by the display. I... think this was my best performance of basic bending... ever.

"Ok, back to buisiness. You two will get through a harsh training back at the capital, I won't allow you to waste your lifes here as guards. Grab your things and grab the history teacher while you're at it. You, and you too just got a royal sponsorship. The five of you, be at the circus tomorrow at 5 for a date with your destiny. As for the rest of you... "

To leave or not to leave... no this can't return back to normal.

"Today was Lu's last day here, so this is farwell. Let the flames of your life burn brightly. Carry on with this party, have fun. I've to go, as Azula has to be at the Palace tomorrow."

Turn theatrallically to leave and go, arms behind your back. Ah don't have to change much yet the aura and everything else changes. That was fun... so many ideas so little time. There, the two guards still shell shock follow. I don't even have to turn. I know, no I can feel it.  
>"F- forgive me my princess but-""You have your orders, Jaz. I've to write a letter to the mayor, write a few more letter to make things for you lot offical and ensure everything is legal, make some notes on education, write an idea I had on bending before I forget it... and that's just a few of the things to get done before my morning training." "He is dead my princess."Who... oh him. "Did... did that really happen? Or did I dream that?"I... if you mean our princess appearing and kicking the headmasters butt then we saw the same thing..."Now there is a new legend forming I like.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 - Inspection

[6th training camp roaring thunder]

Fear, ah... I so do love surprise inspections. Seems like they will get ready in the time limit. Turned out I was right, those veterans were not too bad. A bit more questioning and I got the truth, half the royal guard are useless nobles, there due to nespotism. Suppose they can serve as hostages if the situation calls for it, and useful as pawns in the political game. But I'll be damed if I allow them to cripple the art of fire bending. No, what they do can not be called bending. How can they be allowed to fail that hard, nobody should be allowed to butcher fire bending that hard, much less nobles or the frigging royal guard. It is called fire nation for a reason dammit! At least those elites were somewhat decent... who am I kidding, they are Zuko's niveau. Well... maybe that is what passes for master these days.

"Attention. Right up. "

Steel yourself. Paper is pacient, else it would've burned when one of those failures of the royal guard signed up as 'creme de la creme' of our forces. At least these recruits show the proper respect. A royal inspection two days before graduation. A surprise inspection, the drill sargents and officers are sweating as much as the recruits. I love it. Maybe I should do more surprise inspections. But if they butcher firebending like those... don't go there. If you are that weak you should fear me even more. Father would like my reasoning, kill a whole camp because they insulted fire bending itself. Here it comes.

"Salute your princess. Boot camp dragons tooth ready for inspection, your highness."

Hmm. The most basics of attack, telegraphed a mile away and really slow. Sadly not the worst I've ever seen, and I suppose all right for a salut. Maybe you'll live. You might even call it synchron, if you disregard heigh and give a bit of tolerance... make that a LOT of tolerance... low standards Azula, remember these are just pesants and you are a prodgy. Steel yourself, here it comes...

"Show me their katas by rank, one group at a time." "First rank up."

Argh... ok... not as bad as I expected. That statement says it all. Ok, bad just not bad enough that I want to slaughter you. I mean, you literally can't do a mistake with the instructions... at least I thought so till I met the royal guard. WHAT?! Don't think I didn't saw this... how can you move your hand in a left circle, it is against the very nature, you dimm the flame. At least good breathing...hmm... yes, cetainly that IS the problem. That one needs a diffrent style and he could become decent.

"Second rank. Roaring Dragon"

Congratulations... you butcher the food work, the whole lot of you. How can you even do this? Don't you feel it is wrong? No wonder we've decades of war... ah, rectified with the last step. I stand corrected, create imbalance and use it for a mighty flame... or a halfway decent one in your case. Of course, nearly forgot it's a by the book finishing technique. Extremly simple, long initiation, telegraphes the move, leaves you open and in a bad spot to continue... yet you do have the time against most earth benders. Personally I use imbalance created from a previous attack, licke a kick for a much stronger finisher that...

"Third rank, flight of the phonix."

REALLY? No... only the simple kick. What a disgrace to the phonix style, reduced to such a simple attack. I am trying to master the real technique right now and struggle with the extreme controll required to fly. I get the take off, and can maintain the flame yet use too much power and can't control the flight yet. Did that guy just fell down from his own kick? Right on his face, great slapstick, if it were intendet.

"Good recruites."

Set them up, then leave them hanging.

"Now where are those close to graduating..."

"Oh. Oh I see. These ARE close to graduating. Well then, mybe they are just a little nervous. The truth will show in a light spar. Send me your 'best' and worst student."

Kill both, cripple them or just break their hopes... no wait these are your troops. Maybe kill a bad one to motivate the rest. White faces, seems the rumors what I take as a 'light' spar make the round. A nod, him first, oh the one from before. That flame is a lot weaker than it should be. Get through his defense – good balance you don't fall, oh and what is this. Even a small counter? There is hope. All crippled and compleatly off the books - I know shooting one from your ellbow while falling back isn't in the books. Yep, as I thought, the offensive style by the book is not for you. Time to end this. And down you go, burning. No, no medic yet.

"Forget about anything else, just feel the pain. Feel your burned flash and breath. Concentrate on breathing. In. Out. Deeper. Stay in that rythm. Controll your chi, feel it flow through your eyes. Stand up. In. Out. Feel it. Forget about stanches. In. Out. Forget about the style tought. In Out. Just feel your flame. Now looke me in the eyes. Rematch."

Not bad... not bad at all. I actually have to dodge that flame. This is a lot better... dragon style? No, free flow for now, elements of sun warrior. Ok most styles have those, how is the foot work. If I jump over you here... you go there. Tunguska or Azulon... hmm... hard to pin down still undecided but he is a prodgy. Whoa, close one but too slow. Should finish this... blocked my beat, and my kick but what's about the finisher? Ah, he should survive it. A minute.

"Kakuza, sent her to the palace should she survive. Next."

No need to go in combat form, I can tell. Even hesitate to attack. Tic toc. The military style is lacking in quite a few areas. Ok, let's see... this... eh... of course. One of the main problems of this style. As I expected, this is bad. Really bad, and your average recruit is worse. No wonder we loose 31% of those within the first year. Yet I see why you use katas and beat the military style into them... finally done making your attack? I dodge, simple dive under it. No need to even unfold my arms. And now, now you look at me like the sheep you are while doing the same thing again. Wait for it... and start the kick... no still to far, I've to slow it down to cut through his fireball.

"Finisher are called that for a reason. In the field you were dead. Show me your training area. Is this your average batch, captain?"

No, actually they are a bit better than usual. Yet this might be a chance for you to get out of this, do you take it?

"No, your excellence."

Ah, neutral not to bad. Hmm... this course is not half bad. Can be made easyer or harder.

"How often per week do you let them run through this?"

"On three days till they drop. Two days are sparing and two days are tactics."

"I feel like setting a new record. If you could fetch me a Tee while I test this course?"

Ok you do need to set some standards, yet anything basic as BREATHING already takes month. Bad example, one of the things that can always improve, I still work on perfecting it. Anything I call basic and learn in a day or two would take month. Not to speak of advanced techniques, they would need years if that. A diffrent challenge, find the most simple forms even a crippled idiot can do that are still somewhat efficient. Sozi didn't do a bad job, Ozai changed the curriculum a tiny bit - yet for my tastes this emphasises strength and offense too much.

Nothing against a strong offense, I'm all for it but even I rarely use lightning. It still takes too much time to create. If I'm not interrupted I can throw six attacks in the same time, more realisticly three. Exhaustion is another problem, both with lightning and some of the attacks shown. As it is the current forms are simple, easy to learn, strong and offensive. But we have not a single defensive technique, nor much in the relam of evasion apart from 'dodge', there only is a single team attack... well the style itself is one of the least suited for teamwork. I've to work on that... oh finished. Yep, I know I am amazing, beat the record blabla. They are gaping. Really, compared to my warm up for the evening training this is baerly enough for a warm up.

"Ah my tea."

Breath in, time to show them a real attack.

"Now let's see the team tactics, a plattoon against me."

Breath out. Let's see, you are in range, how much heat for a blastwave. Take a slip

"B- but your majesty."

Hmm... not too bad this tea. Breath in ... gather... . ! Yep, still got it. Set the cup down. First rank on the ground, second had enough time and the shockwave was weakened by the first rank. This is the difference of power between a noble queen and a recruit of the fire nation. Set your leg down.

"Their footwork is weak, they are not ready."

Hehe... this gives me an idea. With your skill more are actually less dangerous. Confusion, chaos...

"I... I am sorry my princess b- but -"

When a gaze is enough to silence the boss.

"Why, the tea is good. Ah, right, it was impolite to attack without a warning, as no rebells will ever ambush a group. Hold this. Now... I give you a tiny chance. We'll do ALL of you against me."

Rookies against a master... you don't stand a chance.

"B- but princess..."

Gather the energy... this will be fun.I've fought against platoons of master earth benders allone, this is hardly a challange. Let's see, start with a fireball, use the force for a swinging kick and throw an arc down. Spin in the firefly version and catch any attack while adding your own spin and send them an ray of fire back. Spin, jump right back through the path and land in their midst.

"You are right that is unfair. All of you against me. Including you. NOW"

This is how you bend, amateurs, Whohohoho... I was born for this dance... ah, now dodge, left, punch that weak shit away, spin kick, stop a second and analyse half already out of the fight, rest in panic... dance in the flames... oh how I love this... hahaha, that stupid bastard set his friends on fire, you think I stay somewhere? Here, for you... right, dodge, kick, duck and spin. Annyone left? Yes, but they are on the ground. Ah, now my two 'guard' comes here.

"They are not ready. A 'weak of hell' before they join the companies... after they get out of the Lazarett."

This was fun. Ok, I've got a few more ideas, but should inspect regular training camp, a ship or two, veterans and companies, arsenal and stables. Better split that a bit up, quite a bit work.

* * *

><p>[Fire nation, royal hospital]<p>

Au... where am I? A warm bed, the design the main hospital. Some restrains, but not strong ones, two cuts who cut... oh right. They operated me... ah remembered when I woke up for a moment during the operation. The perks of a body that burns any foreign substance. No, pain and slow working mind, at least the painkiller work. Hey rainbow skin, red, green, blue, black like after a session with father. But was it father? How did I get here... right that fight with the Juggernaut.

I lost. Badly. How can there be a man creating explosions with just his mind? Calm down Azula, go through the fight, analize what happened wrong. I approched the man in secret, in a tavern. There... right Ty Lee was with me. A generous offer, he refused... offered greater pay, the one of a hundred man. Still refused, things got heated, Ty Lee tried to stop me, then the tavern exploded. Got away, he too, couldn't let that stand.

AARGH SHIT. DAMN... AARGH. Pain is just a fire. A fire that fucking hurt. Shit. Focus. It is just burned skin, nothing unusual. A bit more than usual... you know the burning sensation, focus, pain is good, tells you you are alive. It is just burned skin. AU. And a rib... no two... oh and bruises... damn it, don't let the pain control you! Run it through your body. Just like fire... DAMN.

Fuck it these are MY flames. OUT Out ouch. GET OUT. HA. Argh... where... pain is but an illusion there is only fire. Your whole body is on fire. This pain is just a fire you control. A fire that fucking hurts. Open. Aaahh. Wonder how long these painkillers will last. What is this black stuff... oh... heh. Shred my skin like a snake. Agni this will be a fun week. That man is going to pay! Where is the report about my statue... oh... probably that pile of ash. Lovely. No time to wait here I have to go waah ouch.

... right, can't even walk right now. My body needs a few minutes to adapt. Great, what a disgrace. Can't walk, lost control over my fire, lost a FIGHT... ah right that fight, where was I. Out of that tavern, see the smug bastard walk away like he owns this city. I OWN this land. I can't just let this stand. Especially not as I have every advantage, back to me, thought I were dead. First mistake, a simple fireball instead of lightning. My fireball is met with an explosion. Stopped, still thought he were fire bending. Maybe it is, but it's a strange mutation. Anyway, I throw a kick in for good measure, expecting the bastard to be dead – that saves my life.

I realize the rumours are true, he can instantly cause explosions. Not instantly but a heck of a lot faster than anyone can bend. I dodge away, jump on a roof and throw my fire toward him. That fire stops one of his glowing balls, the street below me explodes. I instinctively kick with both legs and propel me along the roofs head first into one a level bigger. Of course the house in front of me explodes, yet I see there is a glimmer where he's about to aim. A glimmer appears at my feet, I jump out the window, cries of those behind me deafened then silenced by the next explosion.

The distance safes me, he knew and already on the move but takes a second to kill the appearing patrol. As he turns I already am on my third attack. Now he's on the backfoot, my fire is considerably stronger than his explosions.

We duel a few seconds, tearing down the street around us, slowly he's getting the upper hand. Ty Lee suddenly attacks him, I decide on a finishing blow. He does not get down, neither does Ty but she's hurt. Even more as he turns and in the last second launches an explosion. Lightning rips through it... yet Ty Lee's burned. Stupidly I got closer... then see that he's hurt but not dead yet, explosion, side step and only his armoured arm caught the lightning. Somehow it followed the metal out, the hand is missing but the guy still alive. It is too close to dodge. Hard to kill an armoured fire bender master with fire, but it nearly did. A second explosion, rocks fall.

"Az..."

Ty is here? Alive? Did she see my weakness... no... not with these bandages. Like a mummy. My Ty Lee... is this... no I am just happy that an important tool survived. Her ability is one of a kind. As is it of that man, oh he WILL pay. I will redefine what torture really means. Wonder if his eye still works after I rip it from his head. Ah, can't stay here. Too much work to do. Can I... yep can walk.

"Time to leave, Ty."

It is not that bad is it. Agni... no... wait... superficial. The fire was not THAT strong. Our herbs will heal this within month. Probably...

"Az. I... I... am sorry..."

You dumb circus freak. I could not even use the opening you created. This all is my mistake, my punishment for being too weak. For not incarnating that bastard before rushing to you. I swear I won't be weak again.

"You did well, Ty. Rest."

A MONTH, and there will stay some scars from this. Rest Ty Lee, I have to go. Oh, FINALLY the staff shows up.

"What are you doing out of bed, you have to -"

See this blue flame? It says you don't get to tell me anything.

"Try to stop a member of the royal family again and I will execute YOU on the spot for high treason. Ty, we're going."

"I am sorry but your friend won't be able to walk for a very long time."

Oh right and who is incapable of healing her?

"Are you telling me you are useless?"

"It is a wonder she even survived, the leather saved her. No conventional method can heal her fast. The burn wounds need time, but she should be able to walk again. In a year she should be back for"

I don't have a year, I don't even have a full waterbender brought the avatar back from the dead. All the healing and jet we need a waterbender... A WATERBENDER! Why can a fucking waterbender do something while all my firebending is useless? Oh, and for that matter, if a waterbender CAN help, WHY is there none here right now?!

"All I hear are excuses, you are useless. Could a waterbender heal her faster?"

Your looks says it all. Good. Don't stop me to the stables. I've been in worse pain after I lost to father. Argh. Sometimes. Well... maybe a painkiller on the way out. Never have I been humiliated like that. The Juggernaut will pay... when I've got the time to do it properly. Simple death would be too easy. A waterbender eh... the nearest ones are...

"My riding dragon."

"Your highness, riding like that could have permanent-"

I warned you... ah cries of a dying woman... you will burn till I get my dragon, useless peon. Oh, fast... your luck maybe they can patch you up. An leg, oh I've no time for this now. You get punished later if I find time. You're not supposed to eat the staff, bad habit.

"Lizzy stop chewing. Dungeons, NOW!"

* * *

><p>Now I need a pair, some with connections, friends, father and son, silblings. Ah there is the prison tower. Here should be something useful. I swear if you don't open the gates right now... good. Yes, it's me, you... good, maybe I won't hurt you.<p>

"List of waterbending prisoners."

Just a list? A pity I've not enough time to see to that you are properly punished, must be your lucky day. Seems I walked right, here, two sisters, a boy captured roughly at the same spot and time, good enough. Ah, here is our boy.

"Open. You, come with me. And you, get me clean water."

Stop staring when I give orders. As if an injured none bender would pose any threat. Right the chains... now that's poor quality. Step, breath in, left breath out, right and you're free. No need to kneel.

"Now."

This should do. Follow me... ugh... fine, there should be a whip... eh close enough. HERE, around the collar. Really, you have to lead those savages like animals. A level deeper... agni stop that whining or I'll kill you right now. There we are, you may collapse now. Two sisters, so close yet so distant. As per standard you shouldn't even know you've been this close all those month. Warms the heart, doesn't it? A symbol, yet really wasteful from my theatrical father. Time to test my theory. Open the doors with a bang... ahh... stings a little... these are no carrying walls... good... more... more... and release. This is how you make an entrance. Literally.

"Hello."

Too weak to notice my little entrance? No, the typical look of prey in deathly fear. Good.

"Do you know each other?"

Look up, see their sister ah... that face, a million emotions. Always so nice to see this, yet you don't want me to know. Too late, I already know all I need to know.

"You are alive..."

"Ah, you just answered my question boy. You will heal him... ah, we get ahead of ourselves. First I've got to hurt him."

"NO. Please, don't (AAARGH) YOU MONSTER"

This should be about the same state Ty Lee is in. Well, a little less roasted, doubt he'd survive it in this pitiful state.

"Good, here is what will happen if you don't comply. I will kill him slowly, then procede playing games like 'torch the body' with you for days."

Got their attention, yes think of me as a monster but DO as I say. Better make sure they get the point, these are just tribes people after all. Won't make too much a difference, but it won't hurt to give them something to look for.

"Now if you do comply you two will not only survive but one of you will get a nice cell in the palace and the other one nice little house with house arrest."

I am forgetting something... ah right.

"Oh and that boy will survive. I might even throw in a few favours if you work well. For example I can see the guard hurt you, ah there he is. (AAARGH) He didn't get me what I asked for, and I need to test both of you. Bit little water... but it'll have to do for an example of your healing skills. A friend of mine was injured and YOU will heal her. You may refuse NOW. Of course then your friend will slowly die in front of your eyes. Failure is NOT an option. Your choice waterbenders?"

These eyes said it all. Won.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?"

Correct, the point of this exercise. I swear if you kill Ty there will be a genocide. Probably should hint at that, everything to increase their moral.

"I am the fire princess. Prove to me you water bending savages can be useful as healer and I may repay the favour. Kill my friend... and there won't be any mercy on the waterbending tribes."


	6. Chapter 6 Building an army

[Capital, cliff and personal training grounds of Azula]

Pain is just a fire, your burning life force that tells you you are alive. A fire that fucking hurts. Pah. No excuses. Pain was, is and never will be an excuse. Just a reminder. A few more jumps... ah. Pain is just another fire you control. I won't let anything stop me. NO one but me is in control. HA. Made it... there comes the rest... quite a few.

Funny, thought a few more would drop this morning. Some are dead on their feet, and I seriously didn't expect half of them to make it. Seems for once I underestimated the determination, maybe these could really become elite... well I picked them for this didn't I? Those with potential, those that already have some skill, those overlooked, hold down by their superiors, those with bad track record out of luck.

"Congratulation, you actually made it. Our enemies call me a monster... some of my own subjects call me this. Maybe they are right, because THIS is my training and I love it. Power in its purest most perfect form. I gladly pay the price in sweat, blood and pain, yet it was not my bending but cunning that made our greatest triumph. It payed, we lost not a SINGLE soldier because of the perfect victory by the monster before you."

Well, not too gladly. Yet it is necessary. I will never be weak again. I won't allow a bit pain to stop me archiving perfection. Pain, pah I have been become complacent and adapted that light training during our missions. As an effect I nearly got killed. Ty nearly got killed. No, I am not allow to be weak, I am not allowed to make mistakes.

"Strife for perfection, go through the hard path, suffer through pain and exhaution. You will get through the hardest training of any unit, you will be at the very front, you will go through the hardest fights and get the most crucial tasks. Become legends or die trying, this is what I offer you. This is it, you can decide to stand beside me or return to your regular units."

As expected, not a single one moved.

"Are you sure, think of my reputation, think of your families and your life. The training will be hard enough to kill some of you, and you will be at the most dangerous places in the war. Most of you know the reality, this war is anything but over. This is your last chance on turning back."

No one... I picked them well.

"Very well. You are of the right mind and have potential, but you are far from there yet. You will go through the hardest training I can throw at you, and I will tell you why. Everything I tell you know is top secret. Some might know the war is not running as nice as propaganda tells you it is. I can tell you as a fact we are under preasure, rebels everywhere, sabotage behind the lines, our lines rather thin and pushed back, whole companies getting slaughtered by the 'defeated' earth kingdom. Yes it is defeated enough that they plan an invasion."

"Yes you heard right, our enemies plan to INVADE the homeland. Do you think this is possible captain?"

"... It should be impossible to pass the gates of Agni, even if they avoid the home-fleet. And we were told their 2nd fleet was destroyed, the other fleet is scattered, not that they could do more than protect the bays and rivers anyway. How do they invade without a fleet?"

"A good answer, but you only think of the earth kingdom. This will be an allied effort, and thanks to our defeat the northern water tribe can even send more. The southern raiders are suspiciously quiet, and as you said the other fleet is scattered not sunk. Not to speak of various rebel groups that would support such an effort with anything they can muster. There are several commander suited for such a task, and we suspect they have a genius inventor amongst their ranks. We do not know the how, but we know when and where. You, make a guess."

"Before the comet, Laos."

"Not Laos, while their docks are important they will get us at our capital. An attempt to cut off the head of the dragon. But they don't know I found out about their plans. They don't know I know the exact date. Now you know why you have to train beyond your limits. This time I can't crush them alone, do you stand beside me?"

"Az- zu – la!Az- zu – la!"

I could get used to this.

"Now, follow me, I let you in on another secret. That genius earth constructor I spoke of invented war balloons. Our mechanics found it a good vessel for scouting, courier and serving as a mobile tower. Yet our mechanics looked at the design and found it lacking. Ladies, I present to you"

Go around the corner. They are beautiful aren't they? Our ingenieurs really did do their best. In contrast to any other branch they do splendid work, just look at the tanks, navy, artillery or the special war machines like that drill ... with this they made yet another masterwork.

"The very first air ship. You will fly on these babies and rule the skies. You will BE the dragon raining fire down onto the battlefield. Not only that, you'll be the eyes and ears of our army and so much more."

"A whole new dimension of warfare, as close to a dragon as you can get. This is the prototype, our mechanics consider three types of air ships, these attack ships, an even bigger transport type and a fast courier vessel – maybe the smaller war balloons continue serve in this role, till we get more airships you will train on those. The war balloon can be operated alone and work efficiently with up to five crew members. "

Close enough, they are a bit too fragile for my taste. A fast air ship might be the true solution, yet we don't have the resources, and need as many as we can of these.

"This baby can be operated by three, work up with a crew of twenty... on paper we are still testing the details. Carrying capacity as of yet unknown, they are still experimenting with gasses and bending, I am rather confident about the results. Any Ideas are appreciated, as experience but once we set a standard we'll go with it.

At the moment we've a platform for benders and an opening for bombs, up to ten benders can rain down fire, but four seem to be more optimal, with a change as the four get too exhausted, and one or two at the lookout tower above.

More often than not you will carry cargo of some form, it should be able to carry at least two platoons – twenty for people added to the crew. These are fast attack vessels, I won't make compromises on speed, only faster air ships and legendary creatures should be able to outrun them. That's why they are only lightly armored and we shot down the idea of light siege weapons... yet it still is a possibility if the idea proves efficient. Two are in construction, by the time the invasion rolls in we'll have four of those, two prototypes – my OWN vessel and a fast ship – and ten war balloons. "

Fast, hard hitting, fragile yet not as fragile as expected - just like fire. These things are as good as the benders on them. YOU will be on them, and I'll be dammed if you are weak.

"The high command thinks there will be no invasion. They are fools, I know better, as does the fire Lord. You really think I, the conqueror of Ba Sing Se would do nothing while there are troubles everywhere in the earth kingdom?! No, I was tasked with the most crucial tasked from all, the defense of our motherland. I chose YOU for the most crucial task, to protect our capital. We stand between glory or utter destruction off our very nation. Failure is not an option, we will protect the fire lord, our people our nation. They DARE to invade our capital and we WILL crush them."

I was born for this. Agni help me I love this.

"We will descent on our enemies like roaring dragons. The enemy shall fear us more than any monster of legend because every single crew will be STRONGER than a dragon. They already fear me as a monster. You have two weeks to become the crews I need or die trying. The plans are already delivered to your new quarters, today is the last day you have any free time. Tomorrow and any other time I find the time we will train together. We will rise up to face the invasion and not stop fighting until we have won this war! Dismissed."

* * *

><p>[Imperial Arsenal]<p>

You'd think there would be numbers in engineering... what was that again, theta? And what does this formula stand for anyway ugh... slow down, concentrate on the bigger picture. Can't we go back to the blueprints, they were fun. Ah, forget it.

"Just give me the quintessence."

"We've yet to find the right materials, all are lacking at some point. Too heavy, too rare, not weather resistant, not resilient enough, break too fast, poisonous. We also can't replicate the heavy tanks, earth bending is essential for those, but we are working on a variant of the invasion ships called sub marines."

Which is one thing we don't need, stealth harassment vehicles.

"Don't waste too many resources on that project, it has the lowest priority. In contrast to the factories, you made process in that area right?"

"Yes, we now can produce a good variety, still you have to realize it is impossible to just have two types of factories, even if they are the general categories."

Of course of course... ah here. Eh, good enough. There is no doubt that you have no problems to adapt anything to a weapon – or a weapon producing factory. Still, close enough to the 'heavy' and 'light' industry I wanted. Ah there, our example armour... somehow I am less than impressed. Seems we are already close at can be to the optimum for our soldiers. Everyone gets armour, easy and cheap to produce, a bit higher quality for our veterans, and good stuff for the elite as it should be.

"What about blunt weapons? Most earth bending hits you hard, it does rarely cut or pierce."

Ah, there, the padding ... none of those alternatives are really significantly better... at least this research proved somewhat useful, they added a bit fabric. Leather was in the options but discarded...fin. On to those very special uniforms for my air ship crews and personal guard... hmm... no... no... maybe... no... look at the price, geeze... but I like the black theme... is this what others feel when shopping? I think I finally can relate. No... maybe... no... oh design patterns and colours. No Azula, acessoirs and beauty later, this is about the core functions. - This dragon will be used!- Ah, go back and concentrate. A wrong decision and your pawns die. This, this is a good combo.

"Princess... each of those armours would be as expansive as a tank and even harder to produce for just little added protection.

"What is the light tank but a special form of armour for a fire bender. The first air fleet will get these... not quite. Make the bracelets stronger, strong enough to block everything... the joints need to have openings, some techniques release fire from your joints... caps, we will use caps you can take off. Spiked of course, more intimidating AND useful in hand to hand combat. I want a neckband, a really board one. Looks great and is useful too, the throt is always a target...and a helmet. A simple on, with open face but a visir, details of that will be individual, maybe a reward thing... make a note. Change the boots, how are you supposed to fire bend with plated boots? Two or three kicks and they MELT. You ever had melted metal on your feet? It is not very comfortable, I assure you. But keep these metal pieces. Ok perfect, I'll get back to you about the boots."

What is this feeling... and when did I start to care about shoes. That tank is stupid anyway, at least against a true master bender, sacrifices too much mobility. Now against the run of the mill bender it's ok, and I get why it's great against non benders. Fine, there is a bit of an advantage, as long as the earth bender can't throw you around. Against a strong fire bender? Enjoy suffocation if miss, else the metal will cook you long before. Water bender have even MORE possibilities to kill you. Just as masters like me get just more possibilites. Wonder how far the lighting jumps between these things... ah there are your ideas for me. Hmm... no, no... maybe... maybe I should stay with this... hmm, I like the design, don't need anything too much. THAT one... I think I am in love with that one. That leather...

"Please one in red – try to get it to pink. Use dragon hide."

I can't afford to lose one of the few loyal AND competent people I know.

"D- dragon hide, but there isn't any dragon hide left."

There is, on certain ceremonial armor in the royal treasure. They didn't even notice it missing and should they talk, well... this can't be it, as I delivered it. Few people are dumb enough to say the princes stole.

"It will be delivered to you."

Personally I'll go for this material. Like iron but lighter, and I can feel it responding... this will be my armor... maybe I make several... maybe? I think I'll stay here a while. Maybe a dagger, one of these stilettos mai use. Maybe variants with chainmail, or little plates... so many possibilities.

"THIS is the material I'll use, maybe add a few other things."

Saphires or Rubies, maybe a hide, dragonhide? Ah, this will take a while, first complete the rest.

"I'll come back to you on the designs. Now on to the weapons."

Our regular army used to use everything but in time we cut it down for mass production. Nothing wrong with that, is it? Of course not the path to true mastery, but we talk about the lowest level of soldiers. Of course quite the quality difference to the ones of the earth kingdom. Mediocre, a constant level against a wide array of questionable quality – we win here on quality and quantity. If you think about it, our superior equipment is one of the reasons our base soldier is the better one. Add serving out of ingrained belief and hard long training to the conscription and quick training of the earth kingdom and you have the reason why one on two are considered even odds.

Two types of spear, three types of swords, three types of daggers, one type of crossbow, one type of bow everything else is special troops or self brought by officers. Mai certainy is efficient with the one that looks least use-full, and those archers were quite impressive. The weapon becomes part of the body, and there are masters with them just like bending. Hmm... never thought about it but there are master in any craft. These here are certainly master engineer, and I think I can be called a master fire bender.

When are you a master any way? It should be easy to tell, the strongest one is a master. But... a bender can easily kill a non bender, and just because you're the last or first does not mean you are a master. Is it when other call your proficiency with something mastery? Is it when you start to see your craft differently, when you discover all the meaning behind it?

No matter the criteria I AM a master yet I don't feel like it. Is it about philosophy? Does this mean my insane uncle IS a master yet I am not? Can you loose a mastery. In a way yes, easily if you cut someones arms off, yet in a way even uncle still is a master. WHY did I just go there. No. Is it age? No, the avatar is a master, as is the blind bandit. Maybe you are a master when you have a certain philosophy and skill. I should take a look at other masters, and I need some advice with weapons anyway. I never needed a weapon and certainly never will be a master with any weapon other than my fire.

Hmm... quite a few 'master' didn't follow to this tournament. This is easy, here are no master, as they follow their own path. Mai found an excuse, as did Ty. Some of them are quite good, experts even and might even be called master. But they are not. Still, hardly wasted time, the two hours tournament were fun to watch, we got a few more roped into military service and a third lance. Not a bad evening at all yet... I want to meet a real master beside father.

Somehow killing him feels wrong again. No that's not it. Killing his plan feels wrong. A burning continent, can you even imagine it? Flames a mile high from one horizont to the other, a sea of flames. And I plan to stop such a beauty... just for my own selfish needs. This act of fire bending that transcends into myth, that shows the dominance of fire on every other bending, that shows the power of gods, that could mark the end of an area. A sign of death, that everything has an end and will die, yet at the same time immortality for it will be remembered as long as humans live. There are little errors in it, more sips, more benders are needed, the course has to be altered a little, they have to be trained to work in concert yet it is nearly perfect.

No it is perfect, as my father points out his superiority over everyone else with it, a flame of dominance and majesty instead of total destruction. A third of the country to ashes, the rebellious foes die in flames a different yet beautiful picture. Oh if he only had me at his side... yet he refuses to let me see that beautiful sea of fire. But to deny this master piece of fire bending out of selfish regards. Only because I am not allowed to take part with this. Oh and because Zuko dies...

Well not really. I know I would follow, I should follow father were it just that pitiful excuse for a fire bender... or do I really care about him? Am I capable of these feelings through shared blood... no. That's not it. I just hate to do quite a few things that Zuko as the fire Lord has to do. I'd be quite content to be his shadow with as much or even more power. So we are back to selfish reasons I kill my father.

Well, push Mai in that direction, but she'd do it anyway knowing all the facts. Now there is a master with knifes if there exists one. Hmm... Ty Lee is a master in her own art of none lethal combat. Speak about fate than death, sometimes I wonder if she can taking away bending for good. Unless I see it, I pretend it is as impossible as she states. Certainly two people who's opinion I do take into account... as is that engineer, a master of his craft. Now... maybe I can see a bit clearer again if I talk to a true master. Hmm, need a day off anyway, where was that list who did not come and is without any doubt a true master...


	7. Chapter 7 - Of training and masters

[Fire nation, near the Capital]

Most units would not go through an obstacle course with life amunition. Their obstacle run right through several shooting galleries - from knifes to heavy-duty-ship artillery, at least for most that didn't dare follow the path through the 'cliffs of death'. Part of their daily routine created by the motto 'What does not kill you makes you stronger' they were pushed to their limits and far beyond. Maybe it was madness, maybe inspiration but they carried on, there was a fire burning in each and every single on. An incredible important task, the chance to become a hero, to achive something and of course her trust. They had been hand picked by their princess to defend the fire nation and become the best or die trying. Their princess didn't expect things from them she would not do herself.

Like jumping in a volcano - she had done this the first day. Head on. Just to make a point and test one new move. For the same reason all record times were held by her. A course just looked like a death trap, there was ONE safe path through it... except that one time ... no it was certainly madness. But the madness, sweat blood and tears from dusk till dawn showed improvements, vast improvements. No, the things realy dreaded were the matches. She visited often and did matches against them to test their skills. A match regularly ends in the hospital - and that was on a good day. Today pure luck the first member did survive the 'sparing' match, to their gratitude their next had managed to draw her to the beach before a hit propelled him into the ocean. Obviously Azula had not a good morning.

Weak… I make ONE mistake, and he dares calling me weak. To imply that I LOST! I didn't lost, that juggernaut or whatever they call that assasin FLED! I HAD him where I wanted him. (ARGH)

"Do plan your moves ahead, practice your steps and DODGE. Next."

It is not as if my fire was weaker. His explosions just were faster, and I didn't even know it. Next time he WILL die. No… no that would be too easy. Ty was injured to create an opening, just like you are about to. This, this is what I should've done, a simple strong roundhouse.(ahrg)

"Foot work still as pathetic as ever, next."

Ty.. he really did it this time. How can he order me not to see her?! If that water bender does anything to my chi blocking prodgy I will wipe out any and all water planet in the world - Good escape strategy- Relax, you're loosing control, that was supposed to be a barrage of five not a single big fireball. Till now she helped, yesterday Ty could already walk, there is nothing suggesting she would stop helping. Reward and punishment, that waterbender knows both, her actions and personality fit, she won't stop. Oh...

No, still to slow, but you show improvement. Block, right step, yes keep it moving, nice wave and ... too slow. Thud down you go. No cry, is he dead? No, he even could go on. Magma's style, good defense, you see the earth bending influence. Heh... seems I have to take you a bit more serious. Hmm... tastes like blood. Autsch, when... ah right that block. It's nothing. Control the burning, just a bit red skin, a bruise. Spit out the blood, and grin. You know what that means. Time to get a bit more serious.

"You still overextend with your finisher move, try a kick next time. Next… let's up the ante, you three work best on teamwork. Go."

Time to try a new style. Crouch, jump and barrel role, everyone misses - not too bad opening but I anticipated you came prepared for my usual opening. Go with the flow, run and dodge, gather the rage breath in clap... out, let it flow out behind you, the wings of fire... I can feel them, beautiful, AND blocker your kicks. Hello Jiz, the surprise second gives me the time to roll - good decision dodge else you'd be dead from that two leg kick. Jump... nearly like flying. Again well done to block, couldn't dodge. Didn't expect me to get this High did you?

Down, now get spinning... left step, take the fire, no just block not enough time, they're getting better, finisher incoming – close, but I'm still powerful enough to block this. No can't do this, rather fight conventional? Double shot, good idea but you've chosen the unification point badly. Jump under the flame and attack… ah good one you already on the move to block. A little gamble, but I knew how you usually follow up, now you've lost. I got your flame, and already start to spin... use them to block the finisher from behind, take some fire and I've got my fire tornado, and with three you can't break it.

WHAT the heck… no… won't… collapse… stronger… more... infuse it with power... stabilises... haha! Close call but got it under control. Ah... unbalance...can't keep it up... wait inbalance enourmous power I know something... even more fire, and here the pillar of heaven. What a beauty, and now it's comming down on YOU. Ah, you have the first tarctical strategy against an overwhelming powerful opponent: DODGE! WHOHOHOHO, now that's what I call a finisher. Schock-wave still got ya. Wonder if I can use burning bandages to guide a flame whip. Off with them. Hmm... still pink from yesterday... sooner or later my flesh will adapt to the heat. Or not, doesn't matter as long as I control the pain. Father says there is nothing to learn from other bending schools. Might be a master but this is just plain wrong. Just look at these move, influenced by water bending philosophy, the very thing he called weak. A 40 foot fire tornado is not weak, nor the resulting pillar of fire. Learn from your enemies, and he just doesn't get it.

"Work on proper coordination and basic breathing. Single again, next."

I might be a tiny bit exhausted, who's up now... good, can relax, they still need to find into their way. Didn't even realize how much I slacked off during my training. No burned flesh, little blood, little risks, few risks on injuries, none of death... it was necessary during my mission but now? Everyone knows you need hard training, and there were even a few sessions I didn't get bruises. Finally starting to use the pain as fuel for my flames, has some interesting effects. Fury is most reliable, dedication is the most controllable, my obsession with fire the most beautiful. Still could use a healer for my pupil... and maybe sometimes to speed up the process.

At least those water savage DID help Ty. Oh, how dares he to say I care about her. Just because I don't trust those savages or the incompetent staff and checked each day doesn't mean I care. I only wanted to secure a unique weapon, no one else has that ability. A weakness, pah. I just want my reliable unique and LOYAL weapon ready as soon as possible, what is wrong with that? THAT IDIOT, oh bit strong... ah using the terrain, he'll survive.

"You are ready to use the elbows too, and read about the flight of the Phonix – the real one, not that simple basic kick but the advanced flight. Next."

Even criticized me for using our prisoners as healer. I put those to good use and he takes it as an have killed them out of principle without the death threats I made. At least I could use his perception to adapt the invasion plans 'to make up for my failure'. Waiting isn't really my style anyway, fighting at the front line gives me the perfect alibi should Mai fail. Even got her where she has to be and weakened the guard… but maybe she's successful with Zuzu. No, not probable, and even then that fake agent will try. No, not even without bending . . . guess I've to trust Mai. Questionable... but I CAN trust Zu-zu to do the most disgraceful thing, and her love will force that course of action.

Maybe if Zuko doesn't become traitor, and... NO. Not after today. A damn none bending escort for ME?! WAH too high. Damn more glass than sand, where to land. There, better take chances with these rocks. Carefull, role with the swing. And his orders not to check on Ty again. By his own words you can't trust anyone, especially not old enemies, I SHOULD check there each day.

Never felt that useless before than before Ty. What is it with healing anyway, why can't I heal with MY bending? Fire bending is best suited for war, superior and the strongest bending yet... it can't be used any other way. No… this is not quite true. The rage and hatred, that burning feeling that is the basis of our aggressive style is just less suited for creation. But any passion can be used to fire-bend and… careful not switching sources mid-fighting. Best end this one.

"Less spinning, more blocking, more quick attacks. Sec..."

Damn. Splitter. Argh... there. Pain is a raging fire inside that helps me to master my body. A current to heighen my power and perception... ugh... ah the nuts from my breakfast. Ok, world stopped spinning. What are you telling me body, that you are weak? I don't have a weak body. I am not WEAK!

"Next."

Ha. See, can still do it, use your pain to fuel your fire. Interesting effect hehe. Whoa, close one, don't slow down against him. Ah the style of Azalon, one of my favourites, fast and hard… yet difficult to master. Speed, wonder what element is faster, air or fire – personally I'd think fire while air has more speed… third is water, last earth. Still, funny that water is not the hardest for me to adapt but earth, apart from stamina. Defense is just not my style, as fire is best suited for offense anyway. The strongest of the five lements, superior to any other Yet… it CAN'T HEAL.

"Remember you can't dodge everything. Next."

Breath, control your breath it changed for just an instance. No slowing down now. Especially not against that explosive style. AH- fly the shockwave, breath in spinkick. Bright, Left, breath in, right breath out. Overshot as I didn't move, next will hit crouch embrace the fire... and fly. Breath in feel it. Right through the explosion. Breath out, feel the heat, your fire, the fire arround you. Break through, breath out and throw it. Got ya! Oh... now THIS is how you use a finisher. Equal with my enhanced fireball as your style has little power. But now you've got nowhere to hide, get ready for... a bow?

/That was a clear hit, mistress Azula.

Clever bastard, ouch... ok you have a point and not just because I don't want to chase you around the whole beach. Who is next? Jaz, defender style, slow pace. Ok, I acknowledge it.

"Fine, even if it was a tactical decision. Remember Mustang your style sacrifices power for speed. Next."

Not that I rather catch my breath against a defensive power based style. Nor those bruises, just want to further cunning yes, that's it... damn when did it became hard to lie to myself... huh... that was a halfway decent punch. Still, too much influence from Ozai. The defender style . . . I suppose any passion can serve as basis for fire bending. Not that she understands, she is not quite yet on that level, and far away from choosing your source like me. Rage is just the easiest one, yet hardest to control. A good match for war, yet with its own risks. More a philosophy at this point for them anyway, like yin and yan, creation and destruction for me.

Now creation is another thing, earth seems to dominate in creation which is strange… if fire is the strongest in destruction as opposed element water should have the best construction… not as easy. Whoa, my flames got colder again… well… fitting for this is rather a dance. Hmm… fire does not rely on the surroundings while water is all about it, there we go. Ah, enough philosophy, least my flames get red. God this was embarrassing… NO, catch her flames… there, your flames, just like water, right back at ya. Hmm… that is pretty close into the sea.

"Basics and breathing that was rather pathetic. Next, ah right Zora. Let's see you go through the forms a few times."

It is not cheating, she got a hit in last time, I am showing her the stances as she copies them. I suspect that the Azalon form is better suited to adapt to lightning bending than military style, she has practised maybe. Offence and speed are focused in that style, and Lightning is all about offence. The only element that beats fire in it. Few ever learn it, as it is rather hard… I read it diverged from storm bending, the ancient discussed the theory that this is a mixture technique, fire just the main component. Fire just is that superior I suppose… hey a spark! YES!

"Keep going, concentrate on your center, on the energy."

Proves my theory that another path leads quicker to lightning bending… bit more difficult to master, yet Zora had no sense for our common style. Ah, yes you can do it my disciple, come on, good, very good. OH SHIT. Dodge, too late… take it… pretty weak as lightning goes… through the arm, breath in, gather it in the stomach, too late my heart, no don't fight... show the path... flow into your heart…through my veines... keep going… focus... feel the flow… go with the flow, become the power… aim… I… am… a… DRAGON.

. . .

Wow.

Through the heart, and I live. Granted, the weakest lightning I ever saw but...

Without preparation, without expecting it, I just changed the path of lightning. I DID JUST CHANGE THE PATH OF A LIGHTNING! Just followed the natural flow, forged a path for it through me and I LIVED. Through my heart, through my veines. Wow. I am still shaking.

"Master, I am sorry, I didn't mean to, to-" (Caugh)

We need to do it again. Sometimes. When I'm neither smoking nor shaking would be good. A second, damn shaking... gather it, it's all arround you, inside you, through you... not just the center, everywhere... gather it, controll it... there is an imballance. Oh, it's my heart. Careful, I certainly don't need imbalance there. I have to Argh, beat... damn it... relax! Breath in, feel it, feel the flow... breath out, come, guide the flow... breath in, getting darker, no I don't want dark... breath out release your energy, your chi, your fire of life. Who is crying... oh me. Guide the flow, with both hands. Now THAT is a lightning. Little tired. . . no. Not now. Don't give in to the darknes. Breath. Huh. Huh. Well... interesting... This might very well be my 'spark of life'. Never felt that spent.

"Enough for today. Well done Zora, yet it still needs quite a bit work. Think this will be all, apprentices. Dismissed."

I can feel it slowly tickling back. Whoa... shouldn't be able to bend for hours... better just light training tomorrow. But wow. More than worth it. Amazing. Is this what Ty sees? Maybe. Gambled with my life there... twice. Funny, the spark of creation lies within the greatest destruction. Amazing. Yet… I STILL don't feel like a master. I just deflected a frigging lightning. Granted, have done before that in duels with my father, but I KNOW when and how they are coming, and exactly how strong they are. Not to speak that I should be dead since it got right through my hert. Well it was rather weak and pathetic. Anyway I managed to deflect an unexpected lightning with next to no prep time. I taught someone lightning bending, already think about the possibilities of storm bending, live for firebending, by any meaning I AM a master. Why does it feel like... no I KNOW something is still missing.

On to the journey, should just be a few hours… oh right you guys... you have NO clue what you just saw do you? Pah. Ants. At least still gaping, even if you don't understand. Eh what should I expect, the diffrence is just too great. But even you should see the level between you ants and a me. Agni... I managed to forget about these jokers. Two platoons of recruits are supposed to protect me? No, they are here to disgrace me. I can't go with these anywhere, let alone visit a master. If someone would visit ME with a bunch of fire bending trainees none would leve alive. That would create some paperwork... oh and dear old daddy would be angry. Maybe an accident on the way... no there are few robbers and none suicidal enough to attack a royal. Wait, that's it, using their incompetence against them.

"I will visit a castle two days from here – in three hours. You will keep up with me or face the consequences."

[Piandao Castle]

"Master, her royal highness princess Azula came to visit you."

A big castle, an old veteran as a servant, impressive interior and now this view… you even are doing calligraphy as I enter, windows wide open to the world. Everything to set a stage, to impose an image, if it weren't for that perfect movement that reveals you are the real deal… just like this perfect 180 turn and bow. So this is not only to set a stage for visitors but an expression of yourself, even the candles. A nice touch, probably one for every soldier fallen under your commando or every enemy you have killed.

"To what do I own the honour of your visit, fire princess Azula?"

Pleased tone, humble gestures yet you think the opposite, and not only because I disturb your routine. Your expression is hard to read, yet your servant showed enough when I entered. Besides, I know you have quite a few things to hide. Calm despite the doom I might spell for you, follows his own path, perfect movement, marks of a true master.

"No need for honorifics between masters. I was never worried about you but wonder how my invitation didn't reach you."

He raises his eybrow and look towards his servant, quite the comedy… we all know the reality.

"There were no letters from the royal palace."

There were, but don't worry I give you an out.

"Ah, I am sure therein lies the problem, I sent them not from there. Of course I should have realized we have similar problems and can't answer all the letters, least we get nothing done."

The long game of I know you know, you know I know you know. Two things you take out of this. First, I am skilled, second there won't be consequences for ignoring my letters this time, but things like this will not be ignored in the future.

"No matter, as on my travel here I heard about a metroid. As a fire-bender these have quite a meaning for me, I will visit the site and maybe even find an exotic material for my own armor. Do you know anything about this?"

A tiny hint, so the tracks I saw down the road really ARE from the meteoroid. You did a good way to cover it up, but some rock was brought here.

"I have little interest in comets."

It is a long shot but…

"Ah, it is not as if you had forged a sword for a great enemy of our nation."

Hit… how probable IS this. I swear if Zuko had stopped for maybe five minutes hunting the avatar he would have literally run into him. One in a million… and that bastard stole MY comet. There goes my special armor. Ah, control yourself.

"Pardon, it just is funny as I wanted to talk to you about swords. Not legendary weapons forged out of excotic material for generals and heroes but the very basic sword our soldiers use. A new variant will be introduced and given on to the next companies. You surely realize the implications."

Not happy. Good, neither am I. Still, probably just seeing ghosts. This is next to impossible. Probably just made a sword for himself. Do not overthing things, don't overlook the obvious explenations.

"I create masterworks, swords with identity of highest quality for the best. Such a quality is not possible with mass produced weapon from a factory."

So you run into the same problem I do. Most are just average quality, which we masters find outrageously bad.

"True, yet we have neither time nor resources to allow everyone to forge their own sword. If we could we would train every single one of our benders into masters like me and every single sword fighter into masters like you. Yet people are not talented like that, don't have the determination, talent and will to become a master."

This can't be helped. Some are destined to be master, other destined to be farmers. The skilled should rule the unskilled, the reason nobility initially formed. The leader, the very best ruled, and some families just proved to be better on regular basis. To avoid constant struggle on leadership dynasties form. Of course no system is flawless, but duel to the death and the constant infighting ensure our leaders are not weak - in theory.

"There would only be master if it were easy. What they have is the will to fight for their country."

'country' not the fire nation, you have distanced yourself quite a bit. I have something you might care about...

"After coming from training a third of those that choose the path of the sword die within the first year. I wish to change that."

"A third seems like a lot."

"The numbers last year, including the disaster, rebellions are lightning up, targeting the weakest units. Over the last decade we're about 20% death chance within the first year. But you don't have these numbers from me."

Interesting, you DO care about the swordsmen and I have an inking this is not only because they follow your craft. A diffrent philosophy I guess, yet you are not weak by any stretch of the imagination. Your eyes are hard, you believe me. Good, why should I use a lie when the truth is so much more useful.

"As you have already guessed I ask – not order but simply ask – to have a look at the training and choose a sword the recruits will use and train with."

Silence, I come with quite the angle, you have little choice but to accept.

"There is nothing unusual for units thrown in the rage of war to suffer. I retired many years ago and don't know which most basic skills have to be strengthened to survive in today's war. Any weapon is better than no weapon and a sword is one of the best choices for most. To those worthy my door is open."

Too kind…as expected an old veteran like you has no illusions about our esteemed high command. You basically reject any involvement. Time to get more direct…

"I see. Any unit suffers. Due to their offensive use sword fighters the most. Your door most certainly was not open the past four years, not that I can't understand you. When I took a look at fire-benders I suffered from these imbeciles butchering my beautiful art. Yet when I tried to improve their training I met a wall. A different challenge, find a simple form that is easy enough to learn for a trained monkey, usable with all the energy of a butterfly, robust enough to not blow you up with a misstep and somehow still is efficient."

"You trained with recruits?"

Surprised I did? I was too, yet... how can I allow the mass of fire benders to be weak?

"With units of different skill and experience, even took a few for my own. The bending style used in the military uses rage, something everyone can relate to. The moves are simple, the blows are strong and reasonably fast – at least faster than the ones of the earth kingdom – simple teamwork is possible. Left and right punch, both hand blow, basic kick, combined fireball, not a single move for defense… I found one, added a quick blow and got a few 'advanced' techniques. With time I would add a second and third style, the pure offensive is not suited for everyone, nor is the philosophy behind it. In fact the military style might be one of the easiest to learn and adaptable by nearly anyone yet is suited for next to no one. Pure utter destruction, only the kamikaze style goes a step further as you destroy yourself and your enemy. For basic fire bending that is… do I bore you?"

I got off the trac. It just can't help if the theme is firebending. He looks interested, but that can be faked.

"No, may I ask what your philosophy is?"

My ... personal philosophy... I... don't... have one...

"I … this depends from fight to fight…"

That is it. The thing missing, I don't HAVE a philosophy right now. Until not too long ago I didn't even connect philosophy and bending, but it is so OBVIOUS. Of course I first followed my father's philosophy, domination and destruction.

"Undecided at the moment, certainly offensive and fast, yet beautiful, I've to truly commit myself to a philosophy."

Certainly not that goody two shoes attitude of the avatar, nor the destruction of my father, somewhere in between.

"Do you have a philosophy behind your sword fighting style?"

No… that is a lie. A nice little lie I tell myself. After I saw his plans my first thoughts were to complete the plan, and I still want to see the whole continent in flames. I feel bad for STOPPING that plan. I am even more extreme than my father. Agni I truly am a monster.

"The sword is a part, an extension of yourself to be used wisely. I do seek creativity, versatility, intelligence and honour in my pupil."

Wise just a phrase, I certainly do honor intelligence, creativity is just another word for that, versatility…

"Versatility, so you adapt your style to suite your opponent like me."

A nod, I think I know and do understand. But something is lacking…

"What about strength and skill, they seem to be missing in your philosophy?"

"I do not see them as that important. Strength without intelligence will be wasted. A creative mind will find a solution a skilled warrior doesn't see."

"Yet a weak or unskilled fighter soon is a dead fighter."

"Skill can be obtained yet a creative mind can't. More strength can be obtained with less dificultie than more intelligence, on the battlefield you need both."

I can see your point… a clever scheme can succeed where raw strength failed. Yet strength and skill ARE important… guess you include part of what I do in intelligence. With your honor I found the reason you care about the casulties. To be fair I do too, yet not because of their dear loved ones. No, casulties mean less pawns, less power for MY armies. Your version of honour is a weak point.

"Say, how honourable do you think the dragon of the west is right now?"

A wrong answer can cost you everything. You know the penalties for helping traitors and even saying positive things about him would be dangerous - but you won't insult your ex general. Your honour demands truth, your intelligence says not to trust me. As I thought, that kind of useless honour or you would've said something right now. I have nothing like that… not in the normal sense. I DO honor strength and care for my country… in a way. It is MY country, I OWN everything in it. You probably mean things like friends, not attack 'innocent' people, not use ambushes. No, I've not that kind of honor. They call me queen of liars and think it is an insult. Deception IS at the very basis of all strategy…

Versatility, deception, strength, anything else I care about? Wealth, position but that's power again… pride, a nicer name for being selfish. Family… a bit. Hard to think it but in some way I still care even about my pathetic, insane, treacherous uncle, my dumb weak brother and my jelous greedy father... but not too much else I would not plan to kill my old man. Or rather preasure Mai into doing it. Mai . . . I guess I care about her. Still would blame her if she botches the assasination. What about Ty Lee . . .

Ty you knew it. You knew it from the very beginning didn't you. What did you say… dragons protect their treasure… I am not any monster, I am a selfish, deceptive, powerful monster of fire, a dragon. Fits for the fire princess doesn't it?

Ah my philosophy… I want loyalty, strength and versatility. Yes, I pretty much chose my 'pupil' after these criteria. All have potential or are strong, all were overlooked and will be loyal to me, and they fit a wide range on these values. Still silence? Saying nothing says a lot too.

"Still loyal after so many years, a rare trait… For just a moment I hoped I had found a new general in you. But with this and your reluctance to help the fire nation I have to ask you to think about for my first proposal while I think about what happened to the comet..."

Yup, I know about it. Careful, least there will be a fight. Play to his morals.

"As you found no one worthy, maybe you should change the base training so there will be someone worthy in a few years. Spare a few months to increase the quality of our common sword user and add to your legacy. Who knows, maybe you even find someone. At the very least I can be contend to have the very best train my people, and will remember there are several comet swords out there should one appear here, or with any sword-master… after all there are sword master in all nations."

I have you and you know it.

"You prove that words are an even greater weapon than any mastery about fire and sword."

Acknowledges his defeat, but still ready to fight should I push too far.

"Thank you. Intelligence and words were of more use than even fire bending in that task. I don't ask you to return and fight – oh I'd be delighted about that, but you deserve a rest. I only ask you to give our sword man and women the chance to survive their travel along the path of the sword. You don't even have to move, the first batch should arrive in a few hours. I bet you will be as shocked as me about their skill. As a true master you should know your duty - not only to your country but to your craft."

That got him, I see it in his eyes. With a bit of luck he will follow his pupil and become a colonel, in any case he has more reason to stay loyal. At the very least we improve the quality of our swordsman and get notice should he leave. Easy Azula, he is more like your cousin might have been, stern, honest, prideful. There is no reason for an esteemed hero to turn against his own nation. You are just too paranoid because he served with him. No, this master certainly is NOTHING like him. Face it, you have to visit that creature on last time.


	8. Chapter 8 - Visiting hours

[Prison tower, fire nation capital]

There were several levels inside the prison tower - from lowest to highest security. None of the cells could really be called nice, and the most dreaded rooms were of course those for 'questioning'. Most guards were anything but nice, especially those in the higher security levels that contain bender, the wardenone of the most feared torturer who delighted in tears and argony of his prisoners. He and his guards were the dreaded ruler of this tower, the feared and fearless executioner of the will of fire Lord Ozai. Today the prison was in lock down, no one could enter, no one leave - Not that there were many visitors to the prison tower anyway. A cloked figured approched the steel doors with a steady step.

"Hey, you stop."

The cloak went back, a rather small young woman with bandaged arms and face, black hair.

"Lock-down. Hey stop."

Something was not right, she did not move like a girl. Suddenly the guard close to him gulped.

"Get away, no one gets in."

Something was not right. The other two guards stepped away from him, out of sight. Then he saw them, yellow eyes. He was new to the prison, there were just stories about her. Stories told in the darkest night in whispers. The orders were clear, NO one would enter. On the other hand if that was HER... he really didn't want to find out if the stories were true. And there had to be an exception for the royal family anyway. Those eyes focused on him, fire surrounding a black abyss promising death and destruction. No, there was nothing humans in them. Cold sweat, he hurried to the gate, opening it just as she reached it. What did he do, he just acted against direct orders from the warden. There would be hell to pay. The cooler, hot irons or whiplashes. Without slowing down she entered, his heart stoped for a moment.

"No one entered."

She passed him without even looking, now hands behind the back. What if this was just some kind of plot - jet who else had yellow eyes. This was unreal. He closed the door and turned toward her, a question on his lips. His turn was just in time to look into a mace of blue fire heading for his chest. The impact threw him into the gates, impossible heat and pain. He thought he would pass out, but most of the pain and heat vanish as quickly as they have come. Still in pain he now feels the impact. Without his armor he would have been mashed, even now the red glowing plate showed cracks. Water, finally someone helps. The last words he hears before he finally falls unconcious are 'How are we supposed to get him off the gate.'

* * *

><p>Have I really left that little impression. Maybe dad is right and I am groing soft. Last year I would have killed that idiot, even if he is new. They really are slacking off, I mean what is this, the inner gates closed too? I've had no time to play here in the last few month but that is no excuse for sloppy manners. Do I have to say it? REALLY?<p>

I know you have written order not to let me in. Look into my eyes. Think what it means to go against me. Sweating, getting warm? I certainly won't stop for goons like you. Let me give you a reminder. See the fire in my hand, that is just for you. Ah, there we have the self preservation instinct kick in. A reliable motivator. Hello boy's and girl's missed me? So they DO remember, suddenly they all need to be somewhere else. We all know some of you low lifes are on the wrong end of these bars. On the other hand a prison should not be a nice place for it's prisoners. A level lower.. no here is it. My mad uncle... Brace yourself...do I smell tea? A closed door?! Do I need to remind you of a certain rule that runs 'I have to open a door myself - I will open one of you'. Ah, it is not that hard.

"STOP WHO are . . ."

Your fucking nightmare... ah, good you remember me. Just in time, let this slide because I REALY don't want to spend time with him. Are you... my god you are not even puddy trained. Well... one lowlife disgrace guarding the other. I knew it, there IS tea. Planing an escape are we? What else does he get he shouldn't get? Trying to free him, are we?

"You what is your name?"

Look at me.

"Mia."

Huh... adoration? What the hell, damn is she naive. Is he BAH. Ugh... gonna be sick. How can this creature be in my family? BAH. Agni, how do you even manage to stay fat here? Eww, that stench, don't you use the toilet? That hair, damn. Don't vomit here. Breath. NO not that deep. Gonna be sick. Ugh. I am not sure if we even belong to the same RACE. Shit, that is disgusting. Calm down, take a look. Look at that thing that once was a general.

NEVER. EVER. BECOME. THAT.

No matter what. Sick, quick, something nicer ... ah right, that girl. A kind girl inside a prison, how come someone like you is here. Of course-"

"Serving here instead the front line right?"

"Yes your highness."

Ha still got it... and rather new here. I never saw you before, nor do you realise the stories about me are not exactly exarregated. That statue there knows. I also know what that low life plans with you. Planning to get into your pants, wether you want or not. Can't even do much than to complain once it happens. How did my father put it, forming character? Certainly will change her view on the world and kills that dangerous naivite. Maybe she even gets enough caracter to kill her tourmentor.

But she is no princess, we can not sacrifice our men like that... and there is the chance she breaks which would be a pity. Besides, while not befitting for a warrior, noble or princes that naive attitude has its place. Kind, weak yet hard working and loyal, now I see there are places for this kind. Quite a few actually... in fact a useful attitude for a follower. In a way her kindness and naivite shows how safe our home land is.

"You don't belong into a prison. You are too weak hearted, to kind. Here any kindness is a weakness, anything can and will be used against you. A waterbender can kill you with that simple tea, more rations and the prisoner get stronger - strength to be used to harm you. They are like rats in a corner and will use anything to escape. Really, you would not believe the things people form into weapons for their escape - or just to kill little guards like you."

I am prognostating... can you blame me? I don't WANT to look at that... thing. Disgusting.

"Someone else might have used that weakness to get more rations and other things needed for an escape."

Not that this... thing would think about that. What a disgrace for any fire nation family... for any fire bender, for any human.

"I will NEVER break like you."

Control yourself... there would be trouble if YOU kill him right now. A lot of trouble.

"Your highness..."

Yes yes I know. Look at him, eyes closed, is he even awake? No halfe closed and drooking... those hairs, that stomach, is that ... no I don't want to know. Ugh. Even here you manage to look like a fat old bum. ONE black sheep is usual per family. Why are we cursed with you AND Zuko.

"Wait outside. Leave me a few minutes with that crazy old bum, with the greatest disgrace of my family."

You can't even answer properly anymore. No, you are too far gone. Not that we ever talked. You never understood me, even when you were sane.

"Coward, fleeing into insanity from your deeds. I looked at the old battle plans. Our troops, the position... a bloody battle but we could, no should have won. You wasted the death of your is no greater disgrace for a general than this - and you don't even get it. Decades ago the war could be OVER. WON. No wonder Ozai hates you so much. You are responsible for every single man and woman that dies in this war."

True enough. Of course there would be rebellions, we still would be struggling to keep control... probably, maybe, nobody can tell because you were too weak to WIN. I will never be this weak. The worst is I don't get it.

"I don't know why you did not fight. The better part of all our and their armies were there, one decisive battle to end this war. And you pulled back...never before were you that DUMB. The soldier were there to fight, even if you wanted to spare their lifes... the battle continued, more than half died in the following decades... not to speak of the masses of civilians - mostly earth pesants granted - still. Till that day cousin gave his life for victory, till that day you wasted his sacrifice you have been a digrace."

I studied your victories before that. They were from good to simply brilliant. Yet... I never get to knew the dragon of the west. I only ever met that broken old man. Just my weak, tea drinking, shogi playing uncle, the disgrace of the fire nation. I always was disgusted... now I fear what you represent. Madness. Worse, it is contaigous, you somehow got Zuko.

"Somehow you dragged my brother down that path. I tried to save him, yet... somehow you still influence him. SAY something!"

ANSWER. No, he can't. Damn fustrating, like talking to a sack of vermin. How can this be? How can such a creature still influence Zuko? Yes, he is weak but he is still of royal blood. There is still something left inside that mad mind of yours. Or was at least, agni. Ozai wants you to ROT to death, acording to this smell it is working...

This is not right. Mad people should not suffer, a quick death, especially as you once were great. Not exactli right either... you should be executed like the traitor you are. Maybe tortured to death, even if it is pointless as you don't even get the pain. Even NOW you influence father somehow, damn this is just ugly for everyone involved. You should have comited seppuko when you lost. Bah.

"On your behalf I will ask for a quick death. Best for all involved, you don't get to suffer this pitiful state, our honour is not burdend with your continued existance, and Zuko would struggle less with his course I could not tell him the last part, and in his hate for you he denied. I can't get why you didn't fight for the throne either. As fire Lord you could have ended the war on your terms... You are not even my uncle,my uncle would not allow himself to become such a pitiful creature in some cell. These walls could not hold you if you were, much less the dragon of the west."

Nothing to gain from that creature than an example what to avoid. The future fire Lord, dragon of the west, one of oure once best generals broken buy love, friendship and family into such a pitiful creature. These bounds truly are a great danger if they can turn someone to THIS. This fate, to loose your mind is scary.I don't fear death, the spirit world is next to a certenty and I might get to see eternal fire, maybe even live in it. No, I fear this.

Worse, it is much more probable for a genious. I am no idiot, I know I look mad to some... yet how do you tell if you are mad? Nobody will tell you, and even if they do it can easily be a trick. Even if they mean it they can be wrong. Had I proposed my plans to the council they would've called me mad, yet it got the job done. Uncle became mad when his son died. Friendship, love, family, friends... all these bounds are a two sided sword. They give you an enormous weakness as well as some strength. Father is blind to the strength part, yet it is obvious.

Despite everything, being a mad thing without status, money, fame or power that mad thing still has powerfull allies within our nation. Former 'friends', 'comerads' and the like. In fact enough that even you acknowledge the political backlash. The mistake is that you think it is because of his former power, not because of his former bounds. Bounds that became his downfall.

"You know... I would have added you to my allies in taking Ba Sing Se. Not because of the few alliances that you might have provided. No, because you were a lightning bender and because you were family. Now you are just a crazy pitiful creature I refuse to call uncle."

I really would have. Just missed one more reason. If one lightning bender can nearly kill the avatar, three should do the trick. Zuko as fire Lord with Mai being in control, you as top diplomat or gentle governor at my mercy, me as chief of the army or secret police... and people say a monster can't dream.

"May your death be quick. Farwell, creature that once was Iroh."

I will remember your fate. There are none I share that deep a bound with, few I share any bound with at all.

"Your highmess..."

Huh, oh right, forgot about her. Wonder what I shoud do with her.

"Follow. Say where is the chief warden?"

"He is questioning a high level prisoner-"

Not what he is doing. I know that bastard is tormenting some poor soul somewhere again. I need to know where he is.

"-a waterbending wrench."

"WHAT?!"

What did that waste of space say? He is not tormenting THAT water bending wrench. Nobody would be-

"J- just someone from third level."

...

There are only four female water bender there, and two are far too old for that guy, which leaves

...

"He took MY prisoner for 'questioning'?"

He really did it. You are going down HARD. Not only took you MY prisoner, the one I ORDERED to be brought to my dungeons, you endanger the life of my most loyal servant. You know, the one being healed by her sister?The only person I can really TRUST? The one. . . I have the strongest BOUND with?

"Where."

Shit. You WANT me to go mad, don't you? I know I am somewhere between madness and genious and Ty's death... no. This is just a threat arround three corners. Oh, and of course smashing my plans for a personal water-bending healer after daddy's demise. Daddy... HE is responsible for this, I bet. One of his stupid tests. Weak, I'll show you the monster.

"Fourth level, second room to the righ, please."

Wait is this... ah you were the one already torched by the two. Bet you had your fun too. Bet that water wrench didn't. End of the line for you.

"No please, my princess you-"

Talk with the hand. Oh, need to controll the rage better, smashed right through the wall.

"Mia was it? Get a break, and come there in say... two hours. Bring a mob and some water."

9,10,11 splat. Twelve seconds... funny I thought it would take fourteen. Controle your rage, cage it. Just a few minutes. Red looks nice on the roof. Ah, that look up, see the mess, look higher see the reason. Hello guys, want to mess with me? Ah, fine eyes back on street. Scared? You should be. I'm pretty colose to torching all of you. Should Ty be hurt you all will BURN. Candles... there.

"Y- you-"

Ah, sounds like you finally begin to understand who is in front of you.

"Give me your hand. Here, my royal seal as a prove you are under my direct orders. You will see that this water bender has everything she needs until she is in my personal dungeon. She is not to be hurt, and NEVER let her out of your eyes. You don't look too good, as said take a break, at most two hours then get there. Don't forget the mob and water."

Now what would be a valid reason to kill him? Technically he is within our law, prisoners can be abused, the only thing they are really useful for. Sees rather little use, occasional widow or father. Hmm... disobeying orders. Maybe a case, yet if he had orders from father... on the other hand this can be yet another sick test of him. Oh, I will show you how 'weak' I am.

Calm, slow walk. Yes you dogs, shit just hit the fan. Slow, you don't want this to be quick, do you. Ah, you still remember your training, just like the dogs you are. They know someone is going to pay. Time to give them something never to forget. Put down the big bad dog crazy enough to disobey me. Now how do I cover up his death? Eh, shouldn't be too hard to find something, worst I just intimidate them to be my witnesses in case anyone is mad enough to ask.

Try to make me mad? Congratulation bastard, you did it. Interfere in my plans, go against my order, torture my prisoner, put my Ty at risk? Your suffering will become a door too?! Hello, this is your fucking nightmare, open sesame. As I thought, AU.

'NO DISRUPTIONS'

You whipped me. You fucking idiot even whiped me. You attacked a member of the royal family, no you tried to assasinate a member of the royal family. Perfect, now what do I start with, his crotch or his legs...

[Scenes not suitable for anyone below 18]

[Other scene not suitable for anyone period]

This was fun and should have clarified my point. Eh... wonder why I was that honest with the water-bending girl. Maybe I should have broken her. Ty and the two sisters... no Ty would hated it, at least if I broke them. Besides there is a good chance she falls in place either way. Well, time to get back to work, the eclipse is comming.


	9. Chapter 9 - Eclipse Part 1

Eclipse

[Civilian PoV/'Rescue']

There was something in the air today. There were more soldiers than usual. They were more alerted than usual. Something big was coming, her husband said to stay away from the habour. A few hours later there was a cure-few. Rumors had it that the noble and palace had been evacuated. Now there were the dreaded sounds, heralding an invasion. It should be impossible, yet there it was.

First you had to listen closely, by now the fighting noises got louder. Should they really breach the fortifications... no that was impossible. Still... she and many other could not stop fearing. Leaving now would defy a direct order - prison or death awaited her. Not that she even considered defying an order. Their warriors were the best in the world, they would never allow savages to breach in here... yet these savages somehow had passed the gates of Azulon, that flaming steel ne or Agni forbid defeated the patrol and killed her husband. Those damn noises just were not stopping.

"Get out of your houses; go to the Azulon shrine in the east. Hurry!"

A young voice, was this an order? Should those savages breach through, they would just run through right? These were poor homes; there was little plunder but... slaves. Agni how did it come to this… Out of here... a was this a joke? A girl in a strange pink outfit was giving orders?

"YOU what do you think you are doing?"

It seemed the sergeant and city guards did have different orders. Still, even if their soldiers will not breach, it was better to be away, better safe than sorry.

"Az said to get these out of the way."

The towering sergeant advances on to the little teen, now flanked by two others. Of course... cowards, they will arrest her of course in a cell conveniently somewhere far away from here, at the other side of the city.

"I don't know who you think you are but-"

An arrow interrupted his bragging, close enough to shave part of his beard. All eyes turned to the shooter, a hard faced man with strange light armor. Behind him a group of archer with light fire nation armor stops climbing the roves.

"That would be Major Ty Lee with new orders of her majesty herself. I'll pass the orders to colonel Shinu, but you have to get to the main street right now or you will miss the princess."

Forgetting the threat of immediate death the sergeant gaped at the strangely clothed girl, as did the civilians. THAT girl was Ty Lee? Or at least they poked to a cloud.

At that moment Ty Lee was already rushing towards the main street. It took a few moments to find her, as she took the fastest rout possible. The direct path taking buildings with a speed other people take stairs. Even following with their eyes made some watchers sick, and the rout included some breath taking maneuvers that even circus artist would deem to dangerous.

„Lieutenant, see that these royal orders are fulfilled and report to me who questioned the fire princess. I am sure the guard will be exceedingly helpful, I might not even need the name of a certain sergeant."

The archers were already on the move as the voice from the shadows started to speak.

"As you wish Colonel Shinu. LEAVE YOUR HOUSES AND GO TO THE EASTERN AZULON SHRINE. "

Taking a tiny back pack she was one of the first to move. She threw a last look back to the main street. There was a group of rhinos in full gallop, and she saw a pink speck jumping straight on top of the leading one. So the rumors about a circus girl being essential part in that conquest were true, no doubt about that… Ty Lee jumped right out of legend to warn, to safe them, she would never forget that.

[Ty Lee, main-street]

The houses looked funny, just like the guards. From their death grip and wide eyes neither had the personal guardsmen of Ozai. She could not help but grin at these usually expressionless and intimidating men as they tried to conceal their fear. She was accustomed to this kind of deadly situation, how could she not? The bad thing was that these scary beasts were now out of control, just like her. Azula moved down, she smelled fire as her body moved with her. An instant later parts of a wooden roof rained down on them as the rhino forged a more direct route to the fortress. Thank Agni they had been empty. Nearly empty, her heart made a jump, no they passed the only remaining family.

"Sorry."

Not enough time for more excuses as they broke through on the other side. The walls slowed them down enough that those beasts might be controlled... probably... No, Ty was not too worried about those beasts, nor about her life. Ok she was worried about her life, and the life of those families, but she was more worried about Azula. That mad laughter combined with this glimmer in her eyes. They pass the city gates, Azulas laughter stops. The rhinos slow down a little more into something akin to gallop as the main fortress open its gates.

"Ty, break through and get me the costal guards."

That plan, as most things one part crazy, one part genius with no regard for safety... at least she would not have to kill anyone. Yes it was a war, but she had managed to hold that vow. Through the gates, for a moment the mad glimmer in the aura seems to dim… no, it still is there, more concentrated ready to break out. A scary, roaring fire, ready to explode while on the outside only that smile orders, as if she always had been their commanding officer all along.

"Get out of that tower! Disengage!"

The colonel in charge turns and glares at them, his thoughts are clear. They are not welcome, civilians meddling in affairs of the military a dangerous distraction for everyone involved. She would have laughed were it a different situation. His eyes widen comical as they don't slow down but even increase speed again. Now she hears the battle over the trampling beasts, somewhere distantly a 'charge'. As in response a certain aura explodes and blinds her.

/We can't, they- what

They just pass the officer, paying as much mind as to any other soldier – none. She still saw stars, but also could feel the heat. Without her new armor she would get burned from the heat. Now they headed straight for the main gates, cries from everywhere.

/are

Already she can hear and smell it. Blood, intestines, burned flesh, fire, stones, swords and spears clinging, and those cries.

/you

Death, injuries, so much pain and suffering. Why do they do this? Why do we do this? This was madness… at least the soldiers reacted despite their officers. The rhinos would not stop, the gates had two choices open or be opened. Would they open in time?

/doing?!

The inner gates open, even crouched its spikes still scratched her back.

/NO!

They would crush into the second gate. Just moments before the rhinos reach it a fire ball hit it, the remains nothing to the rhinos. Surrounded by burning shrapnel and an expanding ball of flames they broke through.

"CHARGE!"

The cry was inhuman - a roar of pure fury as they broke into this darkest of nightmare. She and the other rider cried too, out of horror but to anyone else it appeared as a battlecry. Battle, this nightmare where hundreds of people tried their best to murder each other, this mad slaughterhouse for insane beasts, dark emotion threatened to overwhelm her, an explosion loud enough to stop her hearing brought her back to the reality of charging right into a wall of steel – no tank.

Her tiny hope they would miss those scary tanks already crushed Azula had managed to steer her leading rhino and with it the stampede in the slight curve. Now five rhinos might not sound like a stampede. For the advancing army it was. Right out of an inferno appeared a mass of flesh, steel and far too many horns coming far too fast right at them. For a moment they were frozen in shock, giving their group just enough time to impact.

The angry stampede met the middle tank of the wedge formation, tons of flesh horns and iron against several inches of steel, their rhino hit . At exactly that point they jumped, catapulted by momentum. She had been shot from a catapult a few times in the circus, already this was higher and she was still ascending. Time seemed to slow down as she looked down.

Flying she saw the super heavy tank being pushed, yet the armor held. The next two crushed in, lifting the tank a little and push it further into the wedge, slamming the steel tank against the nearest benders inside the formation. She ascended higher and higher as the two riders were smashed against the plating. Shuddering she awaited the next impact, the worst one. That sick next push that would transform the tanks into a giant steel press. The opposite tank moved, but it would be too little too late, the last two rhino's already crushed into the tank. She felt sick, why was this necessary…

…yet could not help her small smile as the tank just moved up on a protective ramp a few feet above the fallen soldier. Just a moment slower and all those people would be dead. Heat, she looked at a grinning Azula. No she didn't like that look. She liked jumping, she liked hights but this was crazy, already higher than her highest shot from a katapult. Worse, she already knew Azula's next idea, the glimmer in her eyes said protests would be useless, even if she could cry or hear anything.

Then the fireball hit her. She didn't know what was the worst part... that she just got hit by fire was the least of it, her dragon armor took most of the heat and the fire somehow felt gentle. Maybe the crazy jump, but she was confident about that. A bit was all the suffering, death and destruction but the worst was definetly Azula. Azula who propelled herself back right into the heart of battle, into hundreds of enemies. Or maybe it was that mad grin and the crazy glimmer in her eyes.

For a few moments she had to concentrate on landing. She would land on the higher level, making survival just improbable. No, she was to slow… an explosion propelled her, no time to think, a bush, with just some luck... yes, she rolled with the momentum. Some of the impact was absorbed by the strange plating, some was skill, some good old fashioned luck. Her legs, everything hurt, but she had survived.

Azula, what about her? Cries from the battlefield, her heart grew cold but she HAD to look, robbing back to the cliff. She easily found her, in the middle of it all. Their guys shooting into that formation, their enemies confused and shooting at her, and Az moving in the middle of this orgy of destruction.

Five around her, two miss, the third rock is dodged and hit the fourth, the fifth is hit gets fried before he reaches her, turns, hits two with her fire while grabbing the lance of her other attacker. Crouches as the lance grows red, ice missing her, her elbows torching another one before he can finish her with his rock. More lances thrown at her, met and swallowed by an enormous fire-wave that propels her up. Starting to spin, the expanding wave stopped by suddenly appearing rock and ice walls.

The one in front of her is too weak to stop her descend; she crushes through and stops her spinning with a downward kick. Not a kick, a ray, she is nearly blinded by the fire ray that smashes one of those water carrying vehicles. Most make it out alive, rocks shoot at her, but she is too fast. Only one rock hits her, she gathers her fire even accepts a hit spins and shoots at that fallen tank. Some are out, others still inside trying to move it into position. They succeed at the worst possible moment, moving it on top of the flames.

Nearly every move ends in deadly fire, and she was gaining momentum… it was like a dance, a deadly horrible yet beautiful dance of death and destruction. Faster and faster, it looked like she was on fire. Maybe she was, no… the people down there might think differently but to her that firestorm was beautiful. A roaring blue tornado that protected her Azula.. There she was, dodging three big bolder jumping right in between them. Now again spinning like a mad spirit, enhancing the fire and throwing it towards them. Yet those inside did a great job containing the storm, fewer people died now. It was bad for the fire nation but she could not help to be glad.

This was not pure madness like it looked. 'A calculated risk' as Az had once explained to her. Anyone to close to these flames would get torched, smaller weapons didn't reach her, same with small attacks, they could not use really big ones or they would hit each other, and she was fast enough to dodge the big ones, just like this bolder. Still, she could not let her tornado loose as an attack. She would die the very moment smaller attacks can reach her. No, Azula would not leave her like that would she?

Everyone concentrated on her, that was unfair. Hit, one of three bolders had hit her, and now she would be hit by spear or ice … no she punched through the ice. No… the tornado was getting smaller, this did not look good. Az, do something. WATCH the gorund! She jumped, escaped just in time. Oh no, the water benders, do something! Too late, no that explosion… so bright… did she survive? What an inferno, right at her place. Agni. . . mist? Right, when fire meets water – or very hot fire meets ice there is a lot of steam. Where is she?

Ha - She sees her. Out like you entered, through the sky. NO, you idiots, that is. . . oh… she coughed the spear. You… you planned all of this from the beginning, didn't you? That was cruel Az. How can you do something like that to me? Mad, that was mad and cruel and dangerous and dumb and… no. Her armor held please tell me her armor held… yes. Don't shock me like that. Dumb, I have to go. The sooner I return with the patrol the sooner the killing stops. Agh… something wrong with my foot… damn, this will be difficult. I can ignore it now but later? No, what to do hmm…

[Troph PoV]

Where is she? Ah, there you went, I can feel the heat.

"Above us, shoot her!"

Confusion, how can you be that blind? Getting away, don't think so. Eat. THIS. Fuck, will be too short, unless... aim carefully -HA! Did I hit, did I… YES, scattershot baby. That should teach you to hurt my mates. SHIT, not enough? How strong is that damn armor of hers? Figures the princess took the best for herself and gave the rest just crap.

"Coward, come back and fight!"

+Incomming!

Hey… can't you handle anything alone? SHIT on target. HYA! AU. Autsch, not my best idea to head-butt that fucking shot. That fucking hurts. Nice stars. Wait these are no stars down. Phew. If only the ground decided which way is up… probably that. Hi, you seem to feel as bad as me.

+Are you all right?

Do I look all right? That crazy bitch is going to pay! Ha, there you are, fog is useless against. Me. Oh. Shit. That's going to be big. Dodge? No, would kill those behind me. Something heavy, what, there, that should do. Get out of there… come on… ha… just in time. Smash this, your crazyness. Your beloved fire Lord just for you… WHOA… you did? That was a fucking 10 foot statue… I feel as surprised as me. Running away… or charging in? Running away… fine I get why you wear helmets.

"Damn cowards. Just a rock, nothing serious… stop gaping, thought we were on a time limit."

Ah, finally the ringing stopped. NOW they are in full retreat. Why are they stopping? Yikes, that was a close one. No you won't hit us, not if I can help with this wall. Argh.

/Do I look like a fucking fire bender to you?!

"Sorry

Sorry my ass. What the hell are you doing?! Stop crashing into each other! And aim, damn it! At least those fail benders don't aim either. Miss bender don't hit for shit. Wait a minute, wet, can't hit for shit . . . we're in a fog.

"Cease fire. We need to take that castle NOW."

Can't bring down that wall, multi layered, Iron. Damn. Any opening…

*Sokka, we have no more explosives, half of us are wounded or dead.

You don't say. Course not. Shit… no. Not like this. We lost too many already, not for nothing. Not because crazy princes made a light show.

#The bolder won't run.

Neither will I, heck why should we run. Wait, half wounded or dead? Right they can't see it.

/Most are just wounded if that. That crazy bitch didn't get in a single good hit…

… wait, she WAS the bait. Ugh… of course, all focusing on her crazy ass while they could get hits in, without that wedge we'd be dead. You get it too Sokka.

"We HAVE to try, this fog is a cover, gather. Troph, can you get the wall down?"

Already checking for the third time! Nope, not a chance, no way, this is earth bender prove, several layers, some metal and some layers I can't even feel, probably wood. I'll be damned if we run away because I could not get a little wall away.

"Give me two minutes."

Nods, I'm probably the only one that can see. Get a bit closer… good no one notices me. Seems there is an advantage to being little. Hmm… shit. No way to get this wall down, spirits seven layers… hmm… maybe I should think big too… that tower… there has to be a weak point. Not the foundations, well build, a metal inlay? Come, speak to me… ah. Weaken it here, no. Got it, two pillars in the first level, five in third level, a break here, a bit there no too long. Maybe with the ground… Yes, the ground itself, feels funny and warm, no… would take too long… but maybe a combination… YES, that's it. Crush those in the front, break four pillars in the second level, a little shove and we have a nice big ramp. DAMN is this shit heavy. Go with your heart beat… good bedrock… but I am harder than you… pillar, crush it. Phew… second, come on. Think of the wounded – Pipsqueak… woha that got to hurt… You. Assholes. HA! Who's da best?

"Troph, can you bring it down?"

Go with the beat… make it heavy, crunch goes the first pillar. Feel the tower, be the tower, be the pillar, free the pillar, three to go.

"Working on it, you should move back a bit."

"WHAT? "

Silent, this is fucking difficult…

"SHIT, ONE MINUTE"

DAMN IT SOKKA, that was the wrong wall level lower. Follow the structure to its bowns… find the pillar a- and break the fucking pillar. I. Said. BREAK. HA.

"We don't have a minute. Troph, why. . .oh. PULL BACK!"

Finally get it. Hope… good didn't miss, just one more… I need my time ashole… there it is, rip it apart. Still holding, well build. But not well enough after this to withstand a tremor. Turn in with the ground … deeper… feel it… the pulse of life… like your heart beat. Feel the landscape. Be the landscape. Whoa amazing, alive, warm, active, moving this is really something. Fascinating… Concentrate, no time, not now your friends count on you. There, a cave, break it in.

"TROPH WE NEED… earthquake!"

Come on, fall… fall! Not enough…

"Surrender little girl."

I give you little girl. GO. AWAY. Whoa… hey this could hit the critical spot, with a tiny shove. Aim… Money shot who-ho. Come on, collapse.

"THE TOWER! THE TOWER IS GOING DOWN!"

Yes, it is breaking apart. Try to block five levels of rock bitch. Get those bastards that nearly killed pipsqueak and hurt the bolder. Ah, pity too slow for the crazy bitch. Can't have everything I guess. But I trapped the fifty still inside the fortress, not too bad eh?

"Oh shit - Fall back fall back."

Ah come on, Sokka. Who do you think I am? The tower won't smash you… might have pulled back little further.

"Kill the blind bandit!"

Love you too fire-failer. Don't have time right now, have to control an avalance. So long suckers, eh, missed some. A rock here, a bolder there – thanks Bolder for blocking that one – ugly statue to stabilize aaand… yep, we've got us a nice ramp instead of the tower of doom. See this bitches, THIS is power! Oh . . . shit you see me. Is… yep the artillery is pointing at dear old me. Will miss, miss, rock against that. Fire, wall quick, still hot, geez how many firing on me? Little help, that's like forty against one? My bad, you finally move that useless asses of you.

"Protect Troph!"

Protect? I SHOW YOU WHO NEEDS PROTECTION. Think you are hot shit, huh? Rocks, come to me. A candle is hotter than you weaklings. Get. That. Weak. Shit. Out. Of. Here. HA, seven rocks seven down. Get on my ramp? Don't think so. Get off my ramp!

"Great job Troph. CHARGE!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Eclipse part 2

[Az Pov, on her way out]

So long suckers. Where to land… AU. Damn, what was that… shrapnel? They don't have the artillery for that. Damn blood, can't see a thing… ouch. Ok, everything red, a bit too long. They're good, but I'm better. Now that was fun. Is that… a cut along the eye… so that spear really nearly got me. Nah, no helmet, can't see as well with a helmet… why are there still guys inside the fortress and between the walls? AH, first something to get rid of this pain.

Gather the imbalance, feel all your pain, breath in step... take in the pictue of death and destruction, where shall I paint - breath out... your burning nerves, all the energy allow it's rage to reach you breath in... ahrg so much... focus on a target... that tank, no that brat that smashed your feet... breath out, feel the energy arround you, gather it, circle she sees and struggles, too late... breath in... let the power flow, from your tortured body, the pain of the world, the energy arround you, focus on her. Realyse it, there is NOTHING you can do. You are going down. Breath out. Aim the lightning at her. Try to block this brat. Statue?!

. . .

WHAT? How can that fucking brat raise a tewenty ton statue? Less gaping get moving, jump down. Yep, they like me.

"Fall back!"

Maybe too late... What is down there? Eh… hard to tell through the fog. And that blood is irritating. Did we do that much damage? Damn, did I expect too much from them? No, that was quite the beating. Didn't get a good shot in, and these elites division melted through the rookies and harbor guard.

Ok, what did they bring… those five transporters can't carry more than five of our battle-cruisers, and they had to carry those vehicles, less than five thousand more than five hundred. Close to a thousand, so an elite division with enormous bender support… let's say 20 in each tank, same number around, 200 earth bender when 50 per division are usual. And somehow they got waterbenders, let's be pessimistic and say a hundred. All southern raiders, they risk everything, about three hundred, and two veteran companies. 800, the rest of that space for support vehicle… 200 per ship seems about right.

This little interlude cost them time and bout a hundred in death and wounded, one of the support vehicles and one crucial tank. I didn't plan sacrificing the rookies and habour guard, just wanted Ozai's guards gone, but can't be helped if they don't follow my orders. Eh with that fog some should be able to retreat.

"Fall back!"

About four companies lost, 400 infantry, 100 bender, 30 siege weapons, 10 light tanks depending on how many make it back here… at least not all casualties, quite a few wounded, some just captured. About to be expected, they lost at least 30 benders, an irreplaceable tank and about 80 of their infantry. Still can't see much. Whoa duck. They love you, best get off the walls. Ouch.

"Fall back from the walls and fortress, NOW!"

Yeah, not my cup either… a whole division here, this could hold. Maybe I should not have charged, as much fun as it was. You want to save those out there, but NOW it's too late for that. They didn't retreat on my order, but can't blame them. Fought better after the charge than I thought… probably lost more than 10%, wonder if they take prisoners or at least ignore the wounded… huh?

"Your excellence, please allow me."

Bandages, and that look… think I am down? Really?! From this much? Is... is that pity?

"Pah, I show you how it's done. Take a hot flame, preferably as hot as this, hold it to the wound."

Aah, a- and another voice in the concert of pain. Keep walking.

"See, will give a nice scar at my right eye. Give me your water."

Interesting taste, blood and ash of your enemies… I like it, just like the smell. Wonder if you can get addicted to it. For something less fun, that left needs to go back working. Just out of the joint.

"The others are just minor, flesh-wound at best. Hold tight on my left arm."

Stupid injuries have to get better at dodging. These will be quite a few pain-full hours in the hospital to remind me of that concept. Oh and getting out of this armor will be a bit difficult ... if even possible. Problems later, I'll be damned if I miss that fun. Got it? 3.2.

AHRG... aaah... anything else...feel into your body... nothing serious... except there. Concentrate... burn the spot. Fire might not have the same, but there are a few tricks to continue – IF you are willing to pay the price. So much energy and heat in your body, enough to torch, control your muscles… well it IS damn hard… What the hell was that thing again? Small, connected to stomach… is it even where it belongs? Whatever seems more or less all right. Anything else… little here, little there... how did that rock get there? Not a problem, but will be tricky to get out.

"The dock guard and first, third and fifth division are still out there."

What, that many? Nice, more than I expected…

"They SHOULD be right here right now. And you should retreat from there NOW!"

Not staring at me, follow the orders of your fire princess.

"But the general-"

"Ranks a general higher than the fire princess? DID the general conquer Ba Sing Se? Now by Agni follow my orders so I can defend the capital!"

Why don't… of course there is the problem, that stupid general. Three levels at the top, and go.

"General why are we not regrouping right now - you know the plan."

At least most parts, not the part where I execute you for your failure to keep the docks. While daddy keeps you for the politics, I won't tolerate incompetent generals in my army, even less incompetent generals that act against my authority.

"We have them right now. They will need time to break through, if they manage at all."

Yes, that IS the problem. They need to be in the pass at the very least. The aim is not just to win but to annihilate them. There is still a tiny chance they could go away if they retreat now. At least some follow my orders instead of yours.

"General, I want you to-"

Flatsch… well… there goes that problem… Nice shot.

"Incoming."

You don't say. Ah, there was something inside his head after all. You couldn't have told without that bolder.

"Colonel, take . . ."

Wait… we should not be in range, where… there. There should be a pillar. Why isn't there a pillar... that was no shot but they can't see, except that blind earth bender. Did she went for my head, no she would not have missed, if that were her aim. But then why destroy . . . oh shit.

"Earthquake"

You wish. And I was worried they would want to flee. Too late for most… another two or three companies lost…

"GET OFF THE TOWER AND WALLS! NOW! Colonel, take everyone from the walls and here as far to the right as you can. Lieutenant, take everyone else to the right."

You magnificent blind bastard, that is your doing isn't it? Cracks, slowly… there they start to understand and get moving, too little, too late. Those two might make it. I should get going too. Wonder how many will be crushed by this. On the bright side NO one will question any of my orders. Not after this. Get moving... it shakes but does not crumble.

Hah, nice try but it seems we build too good for you. A single rock... it hits. That was the critical point, wasn't it? Yep, sure was, the whole tower moves. The third floor breaks… oh the top layer now on the same level as fifth, how – two break points, one at third one at fifth level, clever. Now they panic, when it is already too late. They won't get away... faster and faster... a controlled demolition. Holy shit, they really brought down the tower. What an avalance, ten stories of fortress, hundreds of tons no even more…

What a power… There goes the gates and… two platoons, maybe three, and about twenty on this side from falling rubble. Probably a bit less on the other side... all in all just a company. Are the ones inside still alive? Hard to tell, seems like the levels below hold... out of the fight anyway, they won't get through the rubble at the exits any time soon. How many are outside... half a company. We definitely lost the remainder of our troops on the other side – what a move. Hundreds dead, even more trapped have to admit brat you are strong. Ah, the earthquake stopped. With just a bit of heat you get a nice little bang.

"FORMATION! I want a half circle lowest point RIGHT here, in front of these gates. In formation soldiers. Captain any tanks to your left, everything riding to the right. You and the colonel gather the spares and form ranks. Charge when you see a blue explosion. Left flank, further back, there will be another avalance."

Think you are already through just because the fortress is in shambles? Even with these losses we still outnumber you. You come at us without thinking and you'll be surrounded, charge through the gate and you won't make it to the eclipse.

"Take careful aim, on anything BUT these tanks. Open the gates, if they get through bring them down. Platoons beside me, scatter after the first salve, twelve through the gate, rest act as reserve to your nearest flanks."

Another rumble already… did they make it? Well for the most part we're already in formation. Ok, granted those look scary.

"Stand your ground, salve fire on my mark, after that at will."

There they come charging down not like they have a choice, with that ramp it's the best strategy, and your defense is strong. But with enough power even this formation can be hurt.

"Hold."

Better lead them through. Quite the look, I see how you could have trouble hiting anything but those tanks. With a salve even those should have some problem.

"Let's give them a warm salute. Breath. . . In. Out. In. Out. Feel it. In. Out."

In range, they start to fire. Ignore it, they can't kill you.

"In. Out. Let's go. Step, gather your fire, breath in. Step aaaand FIRE!"

Ok, three died, some long range hits, but that fireball is worth it. More than hundred fire-benders feeding into one giant attack, this is the unadulterated military style, overpower anything in your path. Magnificent, offence and devence as the giant fireball shallows your pitiful attacks. Can you survive this?

Apparently you can. Tanks block some, earth-wall and ice too, damn. At least you need to concentrate on blocking and the charge slowed down considerably.

"Fire-at-will."

There they come, wait for it. Oh, hit even as you maintain a wall and glide down, at that distance, not too bad. Pity I have all the time to act too.

/CHARGE!

Quite close already, better go on that wall... whoa. Some peasant lady is angry with me it seems.

/It's a trap.

Ah the other peasant, that boy, what was his name? Sucker something like that. Yep, but too late to stop your charge… HEY. Moving the ramp… how is that even possible?

"KILL the blind bandit!"

Ice and earth, there was enough water for this? Damn, you both are worth a company, at least. Seems the avatar had good taste in allies. But can you survive the fire?

"Kill her crazyness!"

Duck. A simple and VERY efficient strategy…. Crash… ok, they cut us in half, and concentrate on the left flank. Damn, those tanks like a wall, with true walls. Damn. You. Tiny. Brat. At this those two companies will be a loss too. AGAIN I miscalculated. Damn, I hate losing.

"CHAAARGE!"

OH no, no, you don't. If someone charges it is the fire nation. Feel it AU. Breath in – sidestep that bolder. Breath out – beat that rock away- breath in, let the armor take the hit au- HERE eat this! Swallows your little rocks! Not enough for you, not with that time to block. I'll show you suckers a charge!

"Let's rescue the colonel. CHARGE!"

Think I would hide? Think that ice is stopping ME? Just my first attack, exactly what I wanted. Hello, steam cover. Whoa, sidestep and grab that lance. Here, let me warm it for you, spin and split that guy in two before he can decapitate you with his bolder. Shoot with the elbows behind, hit? Yep, cries tell me I did. Always the same, ah reinforcements, nice jump over your opponent and bring down that leg. Oh, still there? Good shield, but that flight will still break your back or at least nock you out. Step into the gap, beat to your left, elbow the right, mark two down. Duck, bolder misses, concentrate on your fire and jump high. Afterburner hit if the cries are right. Meet ice to your left, rock to your right, both weak, bash them away. Ah shields, so you do teamwork.

"Concentrate on those before you!"

Breath in, gather with both arms, try ignore this, land, breath out and release the fire. Bam… eh stopped by too much Ice, pity. Down on the hands, below the incoming rocks, let the fire flow along your legs, torches that guy behind you and move up standing, there you are found her. Spin, block sword with bracelet the bloder with a fire ball and dodge the spear. Propell your left with fire from the elbow, break that ugly face, capture that spear with your right and heat it. THERE she is, just a bit. Pirouette with burning heel into jump. This time you're going down. AU - fucking mace.

Get. Out. Of. My. WAY! Weaklings. Ha. Fleeing? Bolder, DODGE. Too fast for you, propel – HA.

Damn, could've torched those inside that damn slug tank. Well, at least my back is covered that way. Freeze me? Please swamp man, a degree more and I would be on fire ...like ...you. Haha. Breath in. OUCH.

Get it no slow attacks in our matchup. You hit hard blind bandit but can you take a hit something too? Left, dodge hers, right blocked the second, my turn. Left, right, elbow, spin- out of my way weakling… Damn, will sink me, but in turn you get a strong flame of both hands. Won't miss you either just because you suck me into the ground… Blocked, but I got out of that trap fast, and a flame whip. HEY. Stupit fatty, I wanted to split the one BEHIND you in half. Damn not even that? Think I can't block a barrage of little rocks.

You look angry ah those emotions. Huh, that one blocked my right? Nice but bad foot work got you with my foot. Spear, not this time. Eat this. Huh, where - when in doubt jump and spin. You know I don't need to dodge against your spears? Don't interrupt your breathing, breath in, hit, surprised highest quality withstands your average spear? Breathe out – firewave, right shields.

Swords, that close, are you sure, you want that? Where is she? Eh blocking artillery. Concentrate, close, thank that neckband. Braclet, bracelet, that's what those were made for. You should have considered visirs, now you're dead. Two hit, no dodged? You won't survive. ICE? Not enough, and he flies anyway. Another three, damn it. Get your pesant sword-fighting out. Of. my. Fight. You. You. And. especially you. Eh two out of five… wait I only got four. ARGH.

HOW? Fast dodge. Yeah, looking bad most of my life was shit, it's the price of being noble. Yeah now that's more the part I like to review. Over aaaand… ha! I knew you were not fast enough to decapitate me. But still a cut in my armor…

Left, dance like an airbender, away. You're good but still far too slow. Left fire with your right, so this is where that meteroit got, close stab, out of balance? Right further back, ah you go back too. Checkmate, wrong move, jump away, hey. Damn Ice. Continue the flame, salto aaand GO DOWN! Still blocked by ICE? Oh and rock, ok. Eh. Least some cover – HA. Thought you got me, now I got ya! Breath and fire in one fluid shot. Damn, personal earth armor?! Interesting trick, move, whoa nearly tripped there. Sometimes it's the little ones that are the real killer moves.

Three on one bit much… plus goons. BLOCKED? Damn, not enough time for that guy, have to counter the ice and bolder. Where do you come from, command your rag tag group will ya? Shit, block AU – I and Piandao will have words about taking enemy as disciples. Sloppy footwork, here, trip and now you are dead.

DAMN IT! Get that dirt off of me. No, you won't trap me here. HYA! Ha, yes dodge, but it won't help this time, because this is not a fire ball but a wave. HEY. Dumb goon, dumb shield, yeah it is strong enough to withstand. But know what? Your face is unprotected from my breath. He, melt his face, and you're too slow. Ice, no water... damn I am burning?

Sure am, will take a bit till I've got the technique down. Hurts, but at least stopped my bleeding, was getting a bit worried about that. Here, something special just for you water pesant, a flame sword to match those Ice spears. More than match, won't be able to keep it up. Freezing my feet won't help you, just one more and you're dead. AU. Fucking Au Brat. Au. Red. Au. tribesmen. AU. Recruits and tribesmen Au. Stop. Was there a AU. Stopped… dark. Damn ringing. Hey red, just blood, didn't pierce my eyes, good.

"PRINCESS"

Do I look like ammunition to you? I can't see… ah now. Oh, the last three were our guys. Hmm, you do have a point. This armor makes for good amunition, maybe I'll fire myself off from one of the catapults, or ride on one of the shots.

"We GOT her!"

Wait, alredy did that to get out last time.

*Hehehe.*

Suppose it looks like it, with all that blood and dead bodies around me. Stand up, ah, stings a little. Damn, why is it so hard to stand up? Move. Why did they stop the fighting? That strange to see someone stand up? MOVE body, there is so much to do. If you won't move I'll use energy bending. What are you staring at? That's it, a bit energy right in the muscles, bit heat in the armor. See, moving. Left, ri- damit, grab the .

"THINK THAT'S ENOUGH?"

I'll show you! Fly. Lightning, you're already using it, gather it, breath out, bit harder while flying, but by the gods this is fun. Heck I feel like a godess. Breath, ouch, well lost control. Oh hit one of your vessels instead. Look at them, oh this is hilarious.

"HAHAHAHA"

Ok, again, gather… breath in, spears, damn release. Won't get me this time… DAMN. Shit, BIG bolder, quick punch through! Not gonna make it… go with it. SHIT. That's the wrong direction. Away from the fight… Damn it, I want to continue . . . This thing's going far. Eh, we got them good, they crushed our flank, but our charge freed most, now they are fighting the other one. Need to pull back soon. Ok, descending, hmm… my fire is baerly slowing down, I should rather try steer this thing somewhere a little softer than bedrock. The mud there looks soft enough. This will hurt again, won't it?


	11. Chapter 11 - Eclipse Part 3

[Aula on a rather big bolder, descending]

This will hurt again, won't it? AUGH. Daaammm... pain tells you you are alive. No, this should not hurt worse than lightning, a fucking bolder is not allowed to hurt more than lightning. Ah, control that damn pain, it is just a fire, a fire that fucking hurts. Damn. Fucking. Bolder. Get off. Breath damn can't. Fuck it, concentrate. Gather your pain, anger, all the frustration feel all of this through your hands. I. said. Get! OFF!

As if a bolder would stop me... Pah. Damn.I'll teach that bastards to... focus. This is not a duel to the death, but a war. As much as you want to tear them apart, you have to like this would be dumb... still want to go. What are you looking at?

"Stop gaping."

AU. Ok, stupid Idea, manipulate the muscles directly, by electricity. Feels strange, I won't be able to best them like that. Damn, guess I should not go in there again. Fuck... this was less dificult during training... must be the damage. Would help if the world stopped spinning.

(An enormous flaming rock as big as a wagon impacting at high velocity commands some attention. Said rock going off like a bomb turns even more heads. In the middle of the impact crater surrounded by flames lies something black. Then it moves in strange ways, rubble falling of revealing a black, blood stained armor. Still surrounded by fire shaking it's were reluctant to antagonise a being that could take apparently saw a siege engine shot as annoyance. The fire dies down as two yellow eyes open, glaring at them. It took a second to realise who this rising demon was.)

"Agni it's the princess."

You don't say. Can't fight like this, barely walk. Only one leg and left arm still working like they should. Inner or outer city gates… ah stopped spinning. Inner… god didn't feel this smashed since I got hit with lightning. Doesn't mean I can't fight anymore. A mount, that's it.

"Stupid bolder, I am ok. You, lend me your mount. You lot follow me."

A simpl bolder no matter how big should not be able to match lightning! Still did its damage. Guess this round goes to you guys, 2:1 or 200 to 700, maybe even worse. To be expected with elite against rookies, even planned. Hate to lose, even hate to lose when we are supposed to lose. Well, you won't even reach the palace, all according to my plans. Now where, ah there is the command group. They see me, strange expressions…no matter as long as they follow order, no time to think about this yet.

"Your orders, majesty?"

"Pull back; hold the walls till only our rear guard is in, than leave too. These walls won't offer an advantage much longer. We will rip them apart the moment our enemies climb them."

Just pass them, a lit louder, ride up the , some better some worse. Still not through the gates… damn, ok we lost the left flank.I see, didn't want anyone behind your back a wise move. These are encicled, too late to safe. Damn bolder, this could have been avoided. Focus.

"Third, fall back, then fourth then second. MAKE THEM PAY. Let these savages pay every foot in blood!"

/"Azula. Az-zul-aa! AZ-ZUL-LA!"

Cheering… feels kind of nice… bolder, not at this range. Eat. My. Pain. Really, you didn't think the same trick would work a third rime? Still I should better get off the walls. Strange, it was not fear yet they seemed motivated... whatever analyse later.

"Concentrate fire on the water bender and the blind bandit."

Hmm… no, there is no way to save that company now…. but maybe...

"Colonel, the whole remains of the first division, everyone disengage now! You, rider, tell the captain of the 9th division they are the rear guard. . . no, the heavy infantry has to stand their ground till the enemies reach the walls, got that."

If I adjust a bit maybe they might have a chance to fight their way out… at tiny chance against superior opponents but a chance none the less. Still… at best they lost a third of their fighting power, maybe less. Quite a scary brunch, a text book example numbers are not everything. A good bender easily counts as a siege weapon, a master bender can be better than a whole company, exceptions like me or that earth brat can count for a whole division. Still ours fight well to, both sides fight better than expected. Shows I still need more battle experience. Oh, seems parts of our left flank escaped after all.

"Pull the hurt units deep into the city for some rest."

/They are breaking through, 9th and 4th are cut off, my princess please.

Working with professionals just once… easy they are getting there. You wanted recruits… well… some seem surprised.

"Lieutenant, tell the colonel the moment the salve fire starts all units have to run, go. You, keep down salve fire until most are through, than abandon the walls."

/We can still fight.

A single soldier expressing their feelings, the same mentality that makes our nation great.

"I know you want to fight, but our reserves on the path want some fun too. On my mark rain down fire on them while the last disengage, then abandon these walls."

"We have reserves?"

Some special units, the elite guard of my father, our secret weapons ... but the ones waiting for you is the third division of my newly forged army – the first being yours. Think I would leave them any chance on our victory? When they attack our CAPITAL?

"Some."

Can't help this smirk… now he sees them… you are a bit late.

"You have seen the worst our enemies have to offer, now rest. It might surprise you that our capital has reserves. Just that it might have come as a surprise that the conqueror of Ba Sing Se HAS a plan. It might be the reason I LEAD this army and you are a soldier. Now follow your orders! Officer."

Should have done this all along, I am their commander and not some front line soldier… there has to be a way to be both… well. Hmm, soon they will break through, just five minutes at best.

"Pull the remains of the first division far inside the city, cavallery to the stables. Tanks-"

#First division lost all tanks.

"I know. I want the first … four companies and the heavy infantry right behind these gates two left, two right line Formation, half your tanks in front. The other half and some light units around that turn, our second counter charge, one… no two companies. Three companies a line of defense at the gates, the last company and your best shots on the city gate."

#You expect them to break through.

"Yes, each time. The double line will break, but they should hold till our counterattack returns. Run back and not turn, another counter-attack and then they reach our final line before the city gates."

#Incomming.

Where… pah… breath in, gather strike. Even with just my left that's not enough.

"We'll tear down that wall, than our tanks make a counter charge towards our trapped company, heavy infantry close by. Free them, than retreat to the city gates including remaining tanks. Get ready."

Maybe I should get a bit back, it would be the smart thing to do. Engaging like I did was pretty dumb, especially as I lost the surprise effect after the first time. I could have died a dozen times over, really shouldn't have engaged like that. These are not normal troops, these are elites. With master benders… damn brat. Eh... at least a worthy opponent, was quite fun. So this is the power of an earth bending master... eh without that support I would have won. Brought men… well seems they all came…

"You have seen the worst our enemies have to offer, now rest. It might surprise you that our capital has reserves. Just that it might have come as a surprise that the conqueror of Ba Sing Se HAS a plan. It might be the reason I LEAD this army and you are a soldier. Now follow your orders! Officers!"

Should have done this all along, I am their commander and not some front line soldier… there has to be a way to be both… well. Hmm, soon they will break through, just five minutes at best.

"Pull the remains of the first division far inside the city, cavalierly to the stables. Tanks-"

#First division lost all tanks.

"I know. I want the first … four companies and the heavy infantry right behind these gates two left, two right line Formation, half your tanks in front. The other half and some light units around that turn, our second counter charge, one… no two companies. Three companies a line of defense at the gates, the last company and your best shots on the city gate."

#You expect them to break through.

"Of course, the line up is to wear them down. The double line will break, but they should hold till our counterattack returns. Run back all the way and join, another counter-attack befor we fall back to our final line. Our final line before the city gates that is."

#Incoming!

Where… pah… breath in, gather strike. Even with just my left should be enough. Breath out, there you go. Fire has still range advantage, and with enough time for a finisher don't even TRY hitting me here. Ok, a bit dangerous for those guys…

"We'll tear down that wall, than our tanks lead a counter charge towards our trapped company, heavy infantry close by. Free them, than retreat to the city gates including remaining tanks. Get ready."

Maybe I should get a bit back, it would be the smart thing to do. Engaging like I did was pretty dumb, especially as I lost the surprise effect after the first time. I could have died a dozen times over, really shouldn't have engaged like that. These are not normal troops, these are elites. With master benders… damn brat. Eh... at least a worthy opponent, was quite fun. So this is the power of an earth bending master. Would've beaten her one on one, shame I didn't get her. Easy, not exactly as planned but they already have no chance.

* * *

><p>[PoV Troph]<p>

A man was screaming about the loss of his arm till her second bolder stopped his pain for ever. Earth came up in time to shield her and those water-benders behind her from another fireball. Not quite enough, the two at the sides got burned, thankfully just on their armors. A second later one guy became a human torch, too far away to save for her.

At least till now none of the guys she really knew had died… except it had. The angry hippo was now a dead hippo. At least it had been fast. She didn't like this one bit. While she was blind, and very thankful for this at the moment her echo… at the beginning she managed to ignore it, for a few moments her rage had stopped any feelings but now…

She could feel the last moments of both, friend and foe, even most emotions. Rage, fear, determination, hate, regret, panic but more than any other pain and suffering. This was a slaughterhouse and the battle would not end any time soon. She already could feel the hundreds awaiting them just beyond that wall… shit. She could feel them do it again, that combined attack. She raised an earth-wall as fire rained down on them.

Most were protected, but some… they didn't die. At least not quick, with some luck you survived, a bit more and you even survived with only ugly scars and all limbs.

/Shit, pull back, get back from the walls! Troph right side, 3 move, Katara left!

Why… oh. Oh damn it all…

"Tanks, there are tanks behind it."

Together they managed to streatch it out just in time, the scattershot still broke through here and there. But even more worrying was the charge. Tanks from the front, while those close to surrendering got new hope and went out too.

/Disingage. Tanks, line formation, we go in! Charge to the other side and build me a nice wall again.

Instead of pulling those tanks up, she made a pitfall in front of one before going in formation. They were running in again, once again at the front her task was to defend. They concentrated on her, and she liked that. Not so much the recognition, but it meant others were safer. And she could take it, as long as she recognized the attacks in time.

/Watch the left

Easier said than done with dozens of guys firing on her walls… as long as her walls held she and everyone were safe, should they break dozens would die. At least that crazy bitch didn't seem too eager to fight anymore. Sokka lead them in a curve, she was too busy defending the flank to recognize anything until they were in front of the formation. Then they crushed into that formation at an angle. The tank crushed through literally, rolling over the first ten soldiers, slowing down as the benders inside went to work. Bones break, flash meshed and cut, she felt the horror of one soldier becoming as blind as her.

A second later the tribesmen went into the formation, where the tank had crushed into it they had easy pickings, spears or rocks found their openings and cut bellies, slit throats, pierced heads, dozens died. Her wall raised fifteen feet, blocked a counter from the other side of the pass.

"Go on!"

The tank moved on, crushing in the second line just as she allowed her wall to come down. The soldiers were now nearly cut off, of the two hundred about thirty lucky were already dead, twenty suffering a great variety of horrible death, about forty were cut off and twenty too injured to fight. The remaining ninety however stood their ground, there was enough space to retreat around the tank or her, and they went for that chance.

Their efforts were supported from the other side, most fireballs were blocked by ice, stones or shields, missed or hit the tanks. Yet some found their mark, one rather close to her. She could just sense as the man rolled over the ground, fire put out fast enough. Despite his cries he was luck, he would survive, her earth stopping the fire before it killed him… well maybe not that lucky he lost the part making him a man.

/Surrender! Surrender and you will live.

For just a moment the fighting stopped. A third of the man had gotten away, a third was dead or dying, the third, maybe three dozen counting injured glared.

*And how do you keep us?

Her mark, she let her sink into the earth.

"This should hold long enough until either side can dig you out. Your wounded get first aid."

The Lieutenant glared, looked around, then nodded. She went to work, as Sokka looked at the other side.

/The same amount on the other side, damn. How many…"

"Got away? About sixty, thirty of the initially cut off, thirty of the surrounded, half of them too injured to fight. Other side are two hundred again… you're not going to like this… around that curve wait some tanks and about a hundred split, behind that three hundred, another hundred at the gates, can't tell what's about the city, too many people there."

/… we crush the tanks, then go a step back to… shit. It will be five hundred, if we don't get them in time... and there are the tanks. Don't run, move in formation. We can't reach them fast enough, they have the initiative... wedge formation

What the hell are they doing? With just that few they can't do much. No you idiots. Damn. Another one bites the dust.

/Don't run after them, just shoot. Skirmisher, our formation protects against them…

But is slower… and they have time to regroup… scattered before and a line behind, five hundred, and this is just the city gates. Aang, you better end this fucking war today.

* * *

><p>[Ty at a battement close to the coast. ]<p>

Ty you are an Idiot. You wasted precious time watching that fight. The faster you get the patrol to them the sooner they realize they have lost and give up. Least that idea with swinging on the trees worked. Still, I NEED to do something for my leg…

I am really an idiot aren't I… get the medi pack from the fortifications. Jump right in… bit cold ah… ok already better but still… oh.

"Hello. Where is the first aid kit?"

This is no good they will freeze to death inside that ice… hmm, Az was taking about weak points, and chi was used to bend that ice… worth a shot. Weak points in buildings, preasure points in body, this is neither but close to both. Come on, else they will die. There, does it... it cracks...

"YAY!"

Even better, freed the first aid pack.

"Who... are... you..."

HA, jackpot, just what I need. Ok, swollen… still that salve should help. Ew, these things don't want to.

"Ty Lee, you should get something warm. Thanks for this."

Ty that is an emergency. UGH. Hate those pills. At least it is working… more or less. I should be less groggy once I reach it. Just a bit faster… How far… whoa, careful, cliffs... Already? No… who collapsed those? Dumb question… poor soldiers…

Why did they have to invade? All of this is so darn pointless. Did they see me? No good. Err… what is that thing? Green, big, ugly, scary… yep… a sea monster, watch out! I know you are the bad guys but no one should get eaten by a monster. Especially not those already out of the fight.

It is not eating right now… did they tame it? Ugh. Still not smart letting it this close to the wounded guys... Or do they feed the wounded to it? No, stop thinking like that. Focus, that passage is a bit difficult. Err… here was supposed to be a bridge. Not that far… well… here goes nothing, and I've enough momentum, it should be enough, JUMP.

DAMN that armor… close, stretch… AU. HA got it, just climb uuuup… quite deep. Ok, don't follow the road, run along the cliffs. Az better apologizes for this mess. Damn.

They say up the cliff is hard. No, it is not. The down part is the really difficult thing… no slow way down, but I can do it with momentum. Step there, five foot jump to the right, two foot to the left, six foot, three foot to the left, then right, then… no, that rock seems more loose than the rest, rather take the slide, far jump, roll jump again, slide ten feet jump again. Easy, don't think just do, trust your instincts… GO!

Ignore the crash . . . waaah JUMP, phew close one. . . damn slippery plants… waah… jump from that avalance… there that bolder. Doesn't hold either… keep moving, keep on top the sliding rocks, HA, I DID IT! Well… not as steep now. Stupid loose rocks… don want go back anyway and we're on the easy part. Follow this big path, nearly enough for my whole foot, and only short jumps this is easy. Hmm… goes down quite a bit, these rocks look quite scary EEEK.

Wah... calm down. Corpses are to be expected. Shit, Azula would mock me in the afterlife if I died because of a dead man. Sorry, if you are a woman, can't tell from here, hope it didn't hurt much or too long. How is this killing supposed to be noble? I don't get it. Huh… suppose the cliffs do not only look like they can impale. Finally, the gates... carefully, least they shot you.

"Hi, could you signal the patrols to gather at the statue of Azulon? You kinda missed the invasion."

You are supposed to act, not stare at me like I were a ghost. Damn, the same problem, nobody listens to you. What to do... right act. You can do this. Act like a role in the circus. Who gives orders... Az, yes I can do this.

/W- who the hell are you?

How would Az react...

"Major Ty Lee, commander of fire princes Azula's guard who right now fights the invasion YOU missed. If you could be so kind to follow the orders from the HIGH COMMAND and order everything that can move to gather at the statue?"

That was a good impression right? Why are you still doing nothing? Was this not good enough. A bit angrier maybe…

"Did. I. Stutter?!"

/N- no. You heard the major. Ma'am, we can only reach a part of them from here, they are scattered searching for the enemy

Hah it worked. Oh right Signals can't be seen through the smoke, hawks can't be used during the eclipse, could be captured… AZULA you cruel, crazy... argh. Now I get why you sent me. Closest way between two points.

"Can you stop the fire?"

At least that... hmm, at least a bit wider than I am used to... is it sticky or slippery... of course slippery. But not too much. One of these days Az...

/Ma'am?

"They can reach the rest on the other side right? And the shortest path is along the net.

What is it with them and catching flies…

/N- no we can't reach them... Ma'am that net goes for miles… MAJOR?!

Ah, a bit wider up here and less sticky. Colder than I expected, does it even burns - ouch. Ok, mind your face. Don't get your face close. Not a problem unless I slipp. Well… what was the current record. Think about a mile, but that rope was not on fire. Hmm... easier than expected.

"Wish I hadn't to do it with a bad foot..."

Gets a bit wider... AH NO. Not again, forget something again. Phew, didn't go too far, they are still here.

"Ah, good you waited. Send a falcon to the home fleet when you are out. Case 'sea lion'. Oh and when Azula says sent everything she means everything. Every soldier and everything that can float... Meet you at the statue."

Azula and her code words… I hope someone keeps tabs because I won't run this again. A bit wider, but that burning taw is slippery… still yes, can run. And some people say the circus is dangerous. This is madness. No, how did she say it-'Calculated risk'.

* * *

><p>[Left pillar of Azulon's gate, command room]<p>

/Did you just see what I saw?

%A girl appearing from out of nowhere, giving us orders from the high command then jumping out of the window on to the burning steel net?

-Aye.

* In pink armor... Sir… she... she is now running on top of the net! Wait she is returning.

"Ah, good you waited. Send a falcon to the home fleet when you are out. Case 'sea lion'. Oh and when Azula says sent everything she means everything. Every soldier and everything that can float... Meet you at the statue."

Said the strange girl before jumping out of the window. Again.

*Ty Lee… where did I get that name….

Finally the old sea bear accepted this was real, including all implications.

/GET MOVING!

While rushing to fullfill the orders they had time for a few choice words.

%Wait… THAT is the same Ty Lee as in hero of Ba Sing Se?

*Think anyone else can do that? RUN along a BURNING net like it was solid ground?

-Aye.

%How the hell did she even get here?! Did she swim along those deadly cliffs?

*Was not wet, maybe she flew? Or climbed along those cliffs?

%Climbed? Impossible, I go with flying… or maybe she can run over water…

/Run faster! We have to get there before it's too late!

-Aye.


	12. Chapter 12 - Eclipse Part 4

[Lower city, Az PoV]

Sitting on a mongoose lizard surrounded by a tiny group of couriers observing the enemy, a large group of fire benders in front of her aiming at the gates leading out of the city.

"Hold...let's see how they climb it... hold... and fire."

There the wall falls, bit later than anticipated... damn a second too late, only one tank is hit from below. DAMN they even manage to safe that, only half the crew dead. Well... so much for the city gate. Time to make a decision, city or palace - neither will be easy.

"Send the remains of the third company, first division all the way up to the pathway, reserves for the last two lines. You guys, fall back further into the city."

There has to be a way for us to construct super-heavy tanks, damn useful for sieges. Eh, careful Azula, it is the benders inside and special construction that make these things deadly. Ok, these are the last . . . that would make about four companies lost. Bit heavy casualties, suppose it can't be helped. Hmm, a bit more than a division left, and you lost a third of your men - careful you get side tracked again. Besides it is useless to count numbers before the end. How late... wait is that... yup sure is.

"STOP. No counterattack. Benders in formation for salves. MOVE!"

There he finally is. The Avatar… so you went ahead into the palace, found nothing and come back.

"Hold...let's see how they climb it... hold... and fire."

There the wall falls, bit later than anticipated... damn a second too late, only one is hit from below. DAMN they even manage to safe it, only half the crew dead. Well... so much for the city gate. Time to make a decision, city or palace - neither will be easy.

"Send the remains of the third company, first division all the way up to the pathway, reserves for the last two lines. You guys, fall back further into the city."

There has to be a way for us to construct super-heavy tanks, damn useful for sieges. Eh, careful Azula, it is the benders inside and special construction that make these things deadly. Ok, these are the last . . . that would make about four companies lost. Bit heavy casualties, suppose it can't be helped. Hmm, a bit more than a division left, and you lost a third of your men - careful don't count numbers toll the find ends. Eh... wait is that... yup sure is.

"NO counterattack, benders in formation, NOW!"

There he finally is. The Avatar… so you went ahead into the palace, found nothing and come back.

"Look at the sky. Let's salute him. A nice salve! FIRE!"

You should be able to break through fifty fire bender shooting at you right? Shock, come on, we are in a war zone and you should be able to fight hundreds. And with a salve we might be sure to get you, but you only face the fire of two or three – and you've beaten dozens of elite benders. Hell, you've broken through a blockading fleet several times... good. ... Hey they followed my orders, apparently they CAN learn. Just now the shock settles in, yep the Avatar is alive.

"I want heavy artillery and combo bending, and I want it NOW."

A shame, this way they will be prepared for our catapults and combo bending. Eh, already know about it anyway, and shocked they won't be able to aim well. To be fair I am more annoyed that our heavy catapults will fire at max range and not at optimum range. Most should miss...and at that range the fire might be too weak to go through tank armor. Boing, yep shure is. Not to speak of all that bending support… How do you call it, fate?

"What are you waiting for?"

Seems you still need an incentive. Suppose the shock of fighting the avatar finally settles in. Or maybe they are just waiting for my mark. Eh, why not. Breath in, feel the power around you… Avatar, no his earth mistriss is the greatest threat right now… breath out, she shouts, what the heck – right her strange sonar, breath in, circle let the power flow into your center. Breath in, gather the power… I should kill her, aim… breath out, lost it, no not quite, feel it… bit tricky with just the left, breath in ah have it, you blocked, I rather take your escape, breath out, release. I certainly won't miss the bison.

WHAT… ok, apparently a tank in its path blocks my left handed lightning. Yet another reason to hate light tanks. No, was not quite enough, it pierced through and DID hit the wall behind it. Seems like the elite CAN do combo bending as well, didn't expect less. Why wait... ah these are supposed to last a bit longer. Also means they should break through this quite fast...

"INCOMMING!"

Indeed. Hahahaha.

"Into the buldings!"

Now that's what I call bending. Ice lances, rocks, all for dear old me. Think I'll run? Yes, dumb beast towards the enemy, damn. Have to get off it, gather energy… raining blood, see that happens to dumb animals and sevants. Safer going BELOW the attack at this long range... gather energy just fire this time… ah the familiar feeling, nice and strong…

Slaugherting my soldiers, invading my city? I'll show you. Focus, step - go with the flow breath out, breath in feel it... then change the movements from lightning back to fire bending. Yup. EAT. THIS. Deal with that. Haha, breaks through your weak attacks, never seen a twenty foot fire ball, use the time they need to block this. Thought I'd use lightning and charge in again went for faster but weaker attacks, your loss my win - tricky part is to never let loose of the fire, always feeding it even turning. AH... damn arm, broke the steam. Damn this body is just too weak. Think I didn't even kill something, not with the avatar aiding them.

Only thing I got was a bit of water... but at least my fog cover, aiming for that again. Still enough time, concentrate on breathing. One last time is all I need, you have to... breath, feel... now turn - AU –and let it - flow to your hands and back. Release both, from hands and ellbows, show them your wings. Flight of the phonix… well bastard version for your bastards, I call these wings of the dragon. Burst from shoulders along the arms toward your back, release through the ellbows. Attack, speed-boost, cover all rolled into one nice deal. Complex and takes a few seconds, ages in a fight you rarely have. Argh… god who the hell… of course she's blind anyway. Was this the forth or fifth rib? No, just another bruise… I won't be able to get out of my armor for days... think of something diffrent. There our line.

/The AVATAR is alife.

You don't say. Where is the fucking artillery? Oh there... perfect... time it.

"Get moving you have your orders. If that really is the avatar we will just kill him AGAIN!"

Wham - nothing like artillery to make an argument for killing. Of course blocked yet did wonders for the moral. Longest range, they don't have anything… well maybe combo bending. . . or being a fucking master air bender... avatar, this is cheating.

"HEY! That was my favorite catapult! Fall back to the lower city. Your mount."

Eh… was to be expected, a shame. There goes both our heavy artillery. Right the avatar loves property damage and would level cities but never takes a life. Ah, seems they've come to a decision. With a bit of luck Mai won't have to act…

Who am I kidding? Really hope Mai gets the job done, my alibi is good should she fail, yet daddy dearest will make the connection. Funny thing is he might see this as an act of strength. Speaking of strength, that charge looks scary. This time there is nothing waiting for it but dear old me... city or palace... I'll go in the city. Really glad I decided not to use Lizy as my mount. What are they doing? Damn, of course raiders would smell an obvious trap. Pity there is nothing, no hidden enemys the main street is empty... ok apart from that pitfall you just found. Little security if you had decided to charge.

"Clear these gates, no sense holding them. Benders with me, rest to the first palace line."

30 bender, veterans... should be enough... ah, of course waiting at a point with good overview. Hmm... advancing slowly - too silent right? Hesitating to take that path... better get going, tic tac.

"Aim at the cliffs twenty feet above these gates, your best shot on my mark."

Earth bender can clear any terrain, but two can play that game. It needs some time, time not spend fighting... oh time, one of the most valuable ressources, especially during a battle. 3.2.1... if they climb they should go soon... take the time they need into consideration...

"Now"

Wait, you are faster. Did I miscalculate, there goes the gate… 3 the tanks crash through , we charge…2… tanks charge, infantery follows, point we fire, 1… we hit the cliffs, shrapnell and rubble descending... ah didn't get a single tank... but seperates you... no not quite. Will take the first of nine turns, and we could follow at any point. Yup, they really take that gamble. Figures, so that scenario.

"First, third company into secondary positions get ready. Bender platoons toward reinforcement positions, watch the skys."

Nobody will come, but this is just to get out of the way for the eclipse. Where... there they are. Think that was all the rock? This is a damn mountain.

"Signal Ozimandias, let's burry them under the mountain."

You can clear this, but it takes time, time you don't have. What do you do… oh… what was her name again… Katara right, freeze the path… waste a bit water doesn't it? Huh… uh… now that ability has some potential. Can you suck people dry with this? However, you still have to carry it… HIT. There goes that batterment too, well I take the trade any day of the weak. Congratulations you reached the first quick… what was again that company of the noble family in clinch with the one of Mai, 5th, no… 7th.

"7th company, to the gates, hold them as long as you can."

Sometimes you've to sacrifice a pawn. Some token resistance, buying two or three more minutes should they turn too soon.

/Your excellence, please time is running out…

The eclipse, already… time flies by if you have fun. WHOA… well, a way to pass that blocade, still just managed two. Are they planning to break through or turning back Still advancing, a lot more slowly… wounded towards the rear, a tickle going sees us... pitfalls... yeah spikes are not enough to pierce tanks but you better watch your step, freezing won't help, those things are controlled. Those traps will buy us two or three ... ah they discuss their options. Pulling back, aww... I really wonder what you had done against a lava gysir during the eclipse. Might've burried some parts of the palace, but your faces alone would've been worth it. Anyway, seems you made your choice. Checkmate either way, only question is how you loose.

"I want all benders half a mile surrounding the main streets, infantry two hundred feet from where the houses start. Pin them down when they get through the rubble of what once were the city gates.

Are the yu-an archer in position? Yep… seems most civilians evacuated in time but not all... few and far between but together not too few. Enough to motivate, say what you want father but even our troops will fight harder with civilian lives at stake. Ah, enemy at the gates. Again, this time to get out. Hmm, you don't fight too bad… of course due to that 'innocent lives' thing quite a few platoons stayed despite my orders, have to take that effect into account.

"Hold the gates!"

Bit more firepower I suppose… too late, the tanks are through anyway. Hmm… wonder if wood-coverded pitfalls in front of our walls would help against those. Ah, standard, fortify your position, gather your troops you'll break us with the eclipse, a straight forward plan. Get me or at least destroy the factories and troops.

"Retreat!"

Quite a few survived. First of our houses collapse, I suppose you COULD destroy the whole city, but even with the avatar and his master you would be troubled to do so within the eclipse. Oh, they take prisoners, funny suppose parts of that company will survive. Eh, bit chaos in the rear, rookis wondering why some appear as if they don't take my orders. What are they doing… some special preparation for the eclipse, I've my own. Cold, ahrg, shit. Ok, fuck this hurts. Damn. Pain-killers. Stop shaking… damn it. Aaaah… damn... get.. them... phew.

"My Lady… my Lady what is happening?"

Damn... nearly passed out. Seems I am a bit more hurt than I thought. Apparently I really control the pain through fire bending. Close one... well without fire bending I can't control the reactions of my body but you simple soldiers don't need to know this nor nything about the eclipse. Can't move anymore, great. I knew, a group would charge for little old me. Two elite platoons, 24 man charging in to kill me and those few around me. About 4 to one, how brave. . .

* * *

><p>[Capital, Habour]<p>

On the bright side Ty had audience while jumping along the cliffs, which means everything was still acording to plan. The mean people focused on her while the most silent boats had a chance to get closer. She even had a safety net in form of her armor, really glad about it when a sword of ice didn't rip her arm off. Instead she just spinned two times and made a little diffrent jump. Closer and closer she got to that mean sea monster and the strange she saw their auras, muddy green, not nice but not really mean either. A tiny sting, she had thought these might be canibals, yet they didn't seem mean enough. Besides, there were no pots and no half- eaten wounded... ok there were a few body parts lying arround.

She dodged a rock that would have added her legs to these parts. Cries, they had seen her brave soldiers, this ment she had to get there fast, and if anything she was fast... fast and precise, finding a pass over the debris in the water - an ballista spear, a poor soul (sorry), some ice, a floting shield, a sunken tank (at least one got out) and was flying right as her first target turned his head back just to collapse from her strike. Another one fell unconcious before he even had the time to react.

This close panic, fear and anger made a nauseating coctail. This was the least place she wanted to be. All this brought her was a spear to the back, the armor deflecting the deathly strike into a simple pad. She felt the surprise, a bit sorry the short lived triumph had been nice in the coctail of emotions, but now it was just horror thankfully knocked out by her ellbow. She was glad not having listened to Az, else that reaction would have impaled the head on a spike instead of nocking him out. She didn't like brawls but could see the appeal for brutes. Without though her hands had blocked the chi of a water bender, she felt more people blanch.

Ducking below a bolder she swept another guy off his feet with a fast kick, jumping over him and nocking out three earth benders and a water bender aiming at her soldier. A brief glanc saw they were close, one of the boots sunken, another frozen with the soldier running on the ice, only two dead... only... this was horrible. Two people had died because of her orders, many were injured, maybe for life.

"Please, surrender."

She felt it was useless, right now they would never surrender.

"Never fire nation scum."

She blocked the blow with her arm, hit towards his throat then stopped seeing that with his move she might put too much force in the blow, killing instead of nocking him out. Any musings ended as the life left his eyes. Slowly he sled down, metal glancing in his throte, an arrow to the neck. She surpressed her emotions, just in time to casuly avoid ice her shock ended. Kill or be killed, the law of nature. Beasts were fighting, the worst, most terrible, blood thirsty beasts of all, humans. She jumped, stepped over her immediate opponent and tood down the two water bender behind who would have split a boot and half of her soldiers on it in half. An axe flew toward her, aiming at the guy behind her, it would land. She stepped in its path, as the earth bender was too slow to evade as he turned. He was not to slow to notice her action. She pointed to the now visible fleet, dozens of patrol ships and tinyer vessels advancing toward them.

"You have no chance."

Determination... she did look in time to dodge his mace.A strange set of emotions... she never would understand people like him. A blow stopped his right, he smiled at her.

"Maybe but we have to try."

He jumped, missing her by inches and impaled himself on the iron of a broken tank. She saw her people finally arriving, fighting against that swamp monster as she had ordered, she saw the injured geting ready to fight. Maybe she could at least stop this madness. She run, fast as her legs carried her towards the remaining group of water bender, intend to talk. A brunch of green stuff hit her, some kind of wet plant. Now that sea monster tried to get to her. No, it advanced on the injured...

"STOP THAT MONSTER BEFORE IT EATS SOMEONE!"

The monster stopped and turned, the men close to it thrown back by the force. They faced off, behind them their men or the injured. She recognised her men would any opponent, even the injured. This was another mad attempt

"Hold. Surrender and live. "

She nearly toppled over when the monster opened... then she realised this was some kind of bender. He looked not at her but behind her, other following his look. Too many, far too many.

"Fighting now is madness. You are injured and already outnumbered. You don't have to fight for honour."

He smiled at her.

"Gonna die with ma brother's here n'stead of dying in an prison seem no mad ta me."

It took Ty Lee a moment, of course they could not know.

"I don't kill. They are alive. They just won't move for a few hours."

His eyes widen in surprise, and they are not the only ones. Surprise changes with a suspicious look followed by a smile.

"Yer right. Din' kill a single soul. Won' kill us?"

He spoke strange, yet he seemed the only one who understood her on some level. This close his green aura was conforting. A see monster turned out to be the only one understanding her in this mad slaughterhouse.

"No, but you will have to go to prison. It would be great if you can help all the injuried here."

Something changes in his eyes, his shoulders slump.

". . . you're ta nice for this madness. We surrender."

/But...

Other arrive, by now the soldiers arround Ty Lee outnumber all wounded.

"No use to die needlessly. Can' fight that much.

"Thank you. Medics, help them with what you got. Carry ALL wounded here and care for them, try to safe as many as possible. The rest follow me, let's end this slaughter."

* * *

><p>You want to slaughter me, don't you? 4 to one, without bending I don't have a chance. In this state maybe even with bending.<p>

"Kill the princess."

Too bad this is MY city. Hard to see in this darkness, isn't it? Let me help.

"Fire."

I can FEEL you smirking. Damn cold... too cold for me.

"We can't . . ."

I know, but this order is not for you. Ah… did you really expect NO traps inside the city? Did you really think I would not put civilians at risk?

"Ignite the grond."

Black ground seemed so usual… safe after the first fire balls hit. Sometimes it was close but NOW it is quite hard to stop, as it breaks out in flames. There we go, like a snake, tiny explosion when it hits the bubble, from the pitfalls to the gates. The whole main streets up in flames, all pathways, even the houses. Did you really thing the eclipse would be enough to separate me from fire?

"THIS is what invites ANY invader to our nation, an ocean of fire."

Your nice tanks and gathered group doesn't seem such a bright idea right now does it?

Ah, not that cold here anymore. How beautiful these flames are. Untamed, wild flames burning invaders, doesn't get any better than this. Red glowing metal, smoking stones, burning wood and hair, cooking water and flesh, the many colours – but not only the picture, so much more, the smell of buildings and people, the sounds of the roaring flames louder than any cries of pain a masterwork.

Of course you savages find a way to put it out. Destroy my art no … this fire is like a living thing and you are killing it. Suppose you think it is fair as it feeds on you, but that is no excuse.

"Kill the monster."

Oh, you are still alive? Think here is just a company of excellent archer?

"Invaders meet the imperial guard. Guard, do your duty."

Surprised? Good, it is not easy for a much larger force to ambush a smaller one. Their officers forms the personal guard of the fire Lord, this is the non-bending elite of our nation none with less than TWO decade at the frontlines. Hey, you found four to one with bending support fair. As we can't bend I have to substitute bending with something.

"Did you remember that heavy ballistae you struggled with? One guess where they are produced."

Ah, the main army is gathering again, just in time for the barrahe... ah yes that model. Tuned out that model was too big for the current air ship generation, about twelve… ah no, my mistake fifteen. Seems not quite to be able to pierce supported tank armor. AH, that managed, as it should. Disguised below buildings these are the armament of our dreadnoughes ... well they use about one story of building as amuniton per shot. Those two will be fitted on one tomorrow – if they survive. Oh… and there are the light-ballistae, some of these will be mounted on air-ships, some on our trade ships, wonder how many they produced. Quite a few things we produced instead of yet more tanks. Hard to tell exact numbers as in contrast to you they are in this darkness. Not a building, but those oversized arrows can pierce through a two foot stone-wall.

Have to hand it to you, still a unit and refused to scatter, you might survive the eclipse after all. Ok, some groups in close combat in the city, but even those stay together. Those rookies don't fight too bad. A bit sad, I thought you would have scattered, a nice shooting range for the light ballistae and archers.

There goes the first heavy catapult, second... our only chance to take down these tanks. I can see these are special made, and these crews are ... special amunition, something to pierce that armor should work against these tanks.A bit like a secret weapon like my air ships, fitting for the earth kingdom… slow but can dish out and take quite some punch, those tanks are the embodiment of that nation. Reason you are still a dangerous unit… well a third of what you were at the beginning but still… there goes the last front batterment.

Suppose you didn't expect to be on the defensive DURING the eclipse eh? Our nation is more than just benders. We are just at the top. Pulling back, reasonable but a lot too late… well to be exact the moment you thought about invasion you lost. NOBODY invades the fire nation on MY watch.

"Think you can get away? Signal dragon of the east."

Wonder why there was little to no cavalery support in my divisions when I focus on mobility? Can you feel it? Quite a few rhinos, several would have been your price on top of those cliffs, a stampede of these mad beast followed by a nice sized erruption. But don't worry, we've got heavy artillery and most of them down here. How do you get that many? This is a whole division, five time the number I have on paper. How did I get that many, well. Use those usually in transport duty, use those of the city, add the stables and royal stables. Where get the riders? Oh, they are of higher quality than the regular division, have you any Idea how many retired veterans live in the capital? Think they won't jump at a chance to defend the city? Of course took time to gather. Weapons? Please, even if those veterans hadn't their own, they are produced here and this is an arsenal.

Clever use of ground, yet you won't be able to stop the whole stampede... why are they slowing down? Oh mud,for agni's sake... trenches, clever... some sucked into the ground, this could become a desaster. YES, scatter good. Congretulation you broke the first charge and... ah the ones following rather close their ranks and move into position, ready to strike if you move out of your fortified position, or on my orders. Granted, you have fortified your position well in record time, but time is now against you. Eclipse already is fading,reinforcements come down the pass. Is... yup that is Ty Lee back there at the coast. Aaah... the sun is coming out already?

"There goes their escape option."

Time flies by when you've fun. Must've been quite a ride...now my soldiers realize too. But I've got one last surprise. Now you are REALLY screwed. Just look to the skies… damn sky bison. Everyone survived?! not a single one killed by lava, Dai Li or the remaining guards, that one in a million chance I tell you. Worse, that dumb beast is faster than anything we have.

"Kill the Bison!"

Now that got their attention… no, not that. There are my beauties. Well not these, look at their faces you know how those five ships look, and they will never have these faces again. Worth it. Yep, you lost, we won, nothing you can do. Wait are you… you are trying a charge. Good. Fly to your death. Close call, come on… damn, lost a ballon, come on I trained you, he is not that hard to hit – YES, wide range attacks. HIT! No… not quite, only the glider, and even that just barely. You know what, this is will survive no matter what, and you have better things to do than watch that chase.

"I said kill the bison, stop his mobility. Kill that water-bending girl, stop his healer."

You are good, very good but there is just a bit more than a company left. Come on, just a bit closer… ha, in range, breath in, feel the fire. Breath out, today I'll eat bison steak. DAMN. Ok, need to get even closer. Avatar-state?!Thing seems hurt, they don't look too good. Glowing, Avatar-state?!

"Scatter, aim for the avatar or his masters."

What power… shit… so much for our artillery… and the archers are down from the roves. Knowing him they'll survive. Fast, dodge that bolder. UGH. Shit, flying. AGH... one... Table. Door... ARGH. Damn. Alive. Fuck that hurts. I'm stuck. Argh… fuck. Feel inside you... rock, wood, blood concentrate stopping the bleeding... done... I've to stand up. Move damn it. Argh. That hurt… hm… a little scared girl? Must've hit my head harder than I thought. Oh, my mistake, three not two walls. Wish we'd use paper walls like those in Ba Sing Se. Hmm... ah I CAN move, at lest the right leg. Fuck. One leg and one arm, can't really fight with that. Where did the wood came from? That door was open. Ah right the Az, no time for pity.

"AHRG!"

"EEk."

Huh? Oh a little pesant girl.

"Bring me that stick, and a glass of water."

Argh. Fuck. Blood again. Bit light headed.

"Move."

Red spots… where, seems like that sword wound opened again. AH. There, closed. To think that a non bender came this close in killing me. Thirsty, where is that damn peon... there. Too sweet, I said water damn. No time... I've to get out there. Oh hello, now you idiots finally look. Gimme that stick.

"Medic! Quick."

Pah, I can still walk. My lungs are not pierced, I am still a better fighter than ANY of you. How is the battle going. Can't see, AU... ah get rid of some of it, this was the outer wall if I saw right. HYA. Bit better...

"I want..."

There they fly, shit. All of them... is he wounded? Probably just unconcious. He does not look like he fought a lot, in contrast to the bison. Couldn't kill even that? Nor any of his masters. Shit. What about the army? Cheering? Huh, strange bannaers, more of them. No, impossible... right our coste guard, from Azulon's gate. Time to hit you with everything we've got.

"to crush.."

Bit hurt, no matter still can kill, can still order.

"AZULA!"

Huh, oh they surrendered. No fight to the last man. Pity, would've been fun. Makes sense. Now that the avatar is away.

/We WON!

Wonder if Azulon is alive or not. No he's dead, Ozai was the one. Sit, just a bit. A little tired. Getting darker... no not quite.

"Capture them. Dig out our men. Gather the divisions. You gimme that. Bring me back in the house."

Pretty beaten eh. Must look like hell. Let's see. That right arm feels bad... saying something considered I've seven... no just five broken ribs. Quite a few things stuck, nothing lethal is there? Lung brain heart all perfectly fine, stomack little scared, kindees eh, well enough, what the hell was this again... eh can't be too important focus on the importnat parts. Blood loss bit high... heh. Should survuve that. LEFT leg, I cant... err... well... I hope that can be fixed. Loosing two fingers was bad enough, and I know my right arm can be safed, but that... I just baerly feel it.

"Your highness..."

"Don't amputate anything."

What a dumb thing to say, they can't take of the armor with my swellings. Now more red than black eh. Wow... never felt that alive. Agni help me I love it. I've never had that much fun in my LIFE. Now tired.

"Ty- Major Ty Lee is in charge. I am tired."

For now I will rest… just a little.

* * *

><p>[Author Rant]<p>

Well, this was the eclipse, the first major battle. Several legends were born. Let's see...

-Aang to a lesser degree, already a legend as the avatar - still he showed the might of an Avatar by stopping a whole army alone.

-Troph by bringing down the main fortress, taking the place of a tank during the advancment, hurling rocks like a heavy siege engine and taking on Azula head on

-Azula by her next-suicidal charges, the fire tornado, surviving hits that bring down warships, plans that always seem sveral steps ahead and taking on the Avatar

Yes, bender are scary, and the power grows exponentially. In canon Aang, Ozai and Bumi all are literal one-man armies. In contrast to canon Azula now has a bit motivation and takes training with all the calmness of a raging thunderstorm. Still, she is not quite at that level, nor is Troph... of course as princess she has a few more ressources to use, like the a few injuries and near-death experience of herself and Ty Azula had quite the motivation to start with the best available stuff and work from there. To be frank I had a bit enough of paper-thin useless armor, this one can take quite a punch as the best plate armor the fire nation can produce is supposed to.

There is a newborn none-bending legend too:

-Ty Lee by her impossible run towards the gates of agni, her rush over the gates, the showcase of chi-block and her mercy

Overlooked by most but certainly not the main characters: Mai (we'll get to her fate soon), Katara (healing; reviving the Avatar!)

Apart from the avatar I could use a few nick names (mountain crusher/tremor Tough/fire deamon/ dragon princess/ pink lightning/ gentle fist)

-Has anyone a proper map of the earth Kingdom? It would be apriciated. (City names would be good too. If you want something to be a target give me a name and a reason why it should be a target) The home fleet (the ships in the initial blocade) just got an order and air ships won't stay idle, that much is certain.

A few reviews or PMs would be nice, thank you for reading anyway. Have a nice day.


	13. Chapter 13 - Eclipse aftermath, Ty

[Capitol, defeated invasion]

The fire nation had won, but not without a price. Most of the main roads were ruined by earth bending, traps and avalances, parts buried below the ruins of houses. All too often soldiers, civilians, sometimes even enemies were buried alive below the ruins. Buried just like the myth of an invincible capital or the dead avatar. Groups were making pathways through the rubble, some helped with the pitfalls, wounded and still burning fires.

One might expect hatred and grief, yet the overall mood was great. Noble and common, old and young had fought side by side in a legendary battle. They had won, defeated an invasion lead by the avatar. Old veterans remembered what it had been like to fight and wanted to celebrate – and quite a few of them had become rich, noble, powerful or all three. Other nobles that had appeared weak or cowardly now stepped forward, ready to buy their part of fame by supplying mood and drinks. It should become a legendary party in the upper city.

Of course this did add to the chaos of scattered troops in the city. The hundreds of rhinos and other mounts didn't help either. Anyone would struggle to manage this, especially without experience as a young girl commanding proud men. Until now she had managed admirably, even if the rumors were a bit too outrageous concerning her, but it was just a question of time. Some of the officers even had good intentions, a few just wanted commands and most thought her unfit to lead and only saw a weak, exhausted girl that earned her position by befriending the fire princess.

It was indeed a little wonder that Ty Lee had not collapsed, yet she had to go on. Too much was at stake. Not only exhaustion, it was the soldiers around her. Some wanted revenge, some were still high on adrenalin, other were just sick to begin with. Those that had the most hatred against the invaders were around her, she didn't dare to think what would happen if she collapsed. In that moment a soldier moved to decapitate a wounded prisoner.

"STOP!"

Usually Ty Lee liked to be the center of attraction. Not so much after a tidious and dangerous performance. Even less when the attention came from devious, intimidating violent men (and some women) like those surrounding her.

"You can't be serious."

Her instinct tells her to run from that big guy with bloodlust in his one eye. Those around glared at her unwanted order. They were like the predators in the circus, just a lot more dangerous and searching for weakness. And she knew in their sick minds mercy was weakness. She can't show either weakness or fear to these animals in disguse. She was tired, only concentrate on the basics. Don't show fear or weakness to these dangerous animals in disguise. She glared back at the scared man twice her size, thinking of what he nearly had done.

"HELP the wounded, not kill them. Take the worst injured of EITHER side to the hospitals first!"

'Take care of the wounded', now a dozen were dead because of her wording. How could you mistake take care with kill?! There was the stupid concept of revenge, but that was not the case for those nobles and officers around her.

"Major, we need to set an example to anyone that dares to invade our home. "

She chooses to ignore the black moustache and pointed to a less agitated woman. Corporal, Lieutenant… something like this she didn't know the ranking that well, her aura was at least somewhat brighter than the rest.

"You are responsible for the injured. Safe as many prisoners as you can-"

The woman answered with a sharp salute and turned to do her duty. Ty suppresses a sigh of relief, aiming to keep her momentum balked the first order in her mind to those burly one eyed man.

"Your group makes a path through this rubble, to the stables and hospital first. Everyone else get back to your units."

Before any of these people around her could disagree she turned and wanted to groan. More riders heading toward her, looking like they wanted something… and she could hear others arrive, worse quite a few that should bark orders had yet do to so. At least she knew she could trust these sailors from the gates of Agni.

"You lot, disarm them."

"Aye."

Another guy in extravagant armor, riding on a rhino met her eyes and smiles at her. The smile on his scared face does not reach his eyes.

"Lady Ty Lee, you seem exhausted."

She was. She really wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. Even so she realized his obvious ploy. 'Exhausted' he wanted her out of the way… or at least to appear weak and not be able to command. If only she could trust him NOT to murder these people she would gladly left this mess to him, to any of them. As it was the show 'authority figure Ty Lee' needed to go on, least these maniacs would kill innocent. She just hoped the act would be convincing enough.

"Those tanks and rhinos are in the way. YOU get them back to the stables and armory!"

She didn't like giving orders. She looked at the sailors move, at least they were followed. For now… somehow she became more cynical the longer the day went on… just now she realized it was not just an act, her own voice had carried over her rage. She was not only shaking from fear, exhaustion and sickness but a bit from rage too. This madness was slowly getting to her. Then she realized her mistake, she had been silent for more than five seconds.

"Major as your senior officer I will take over while you celebrate your stunning victory. " "With all due to respect, Major Ty Lee, these invaders killed civilians." "Major, there are still people buried below the houses." "My lady I take those good men to celebrate this crushing victory." "Lady Ty Lee, I demand my right to take prisoners." "Major, permission to celebrate with the other division, we can't get into formation again anyway." "M'am request to take my company to fight the fire."

Well… and now she had a headache too. Great. At least it helps her 'playing' angry.

"ONE at a time… You have worse discipline than a bunch of five year olds. Take as many as you need to fight the fire. Same for those buried below houses."

Celebrate this madness… on the other hand they were out of the way…. And what were the other things?

"Celebrate in the noble quarters, not here where you get in the way."

Just as that moment a guy with black mustache stepped in the way of a carried earth bender glaring at her.

"Some of our men are buried alive below the fortress because of them. I won't allow any good fire nation soldier to die because you want to save a few savages 'Major'. Take your leave 'Major', you are exhausted."

Ty did not hear a thing after the first sentence, her rage forgotten. How could she have been that dumb? Of course there were people still alive below that rubble. How could they be rescued in time, could she somehow help the rescue effort?

"Officer, I warn you."

These earth benders might help, but would they help… was there someone sane she could talk to? She closed her eyes and concentrated on the aura. Dark auras, despair, fear, hate, pain but even the surrounding fire nation were not better… that dark red shape had to be bloodlust… how can a human desire the bloody slaughter of his fellow man? Once again she felt overwhelmed, close to collapse. The battle was over, they should stop.

"You are not even a real Major, just a little noble girl. I challenge you to an agni kai. . . . Major Ty Lee?"

To those around her it appeared she was just ignoring the colonel as below her notice. For the moment he was not even on her mind. She had to fight with all those emotions, had to fight with her urge to vomit. She really hated battlefields and everything they enthralled – at last some of these damnable emotion vanish, other become more barable… or was she just getting used to this terrible feelings? Something bright flickers behind her… rage centered on her.

"You. . . you can't ignore a direct challenge, Major. A REAL officer would know that. You are an insult for any officer, an insult to any fire nation citizen."

Still facing away she opens her eyes and sees someone familiar. A smile comes to her face as she sees the ex strong-man from her circus, M- pardon 'The Boulder'. There might be a way to make up for her blunder. She also sees soldiers and prisoners a like backing away from her.

"Defend yourself imposter."

Oh right that guy. Would he really shoot a fellow officer in the back? Smell and feeling of impending doom, well known to her after long training sessions told her that yes he just attack someone that turned his back.

She trusts her instincts and dodges to the right, thinking it too late. This had to be too late. Time seems to slow down as she fell to her right. To her surprise she makes it, the fire harmlessly passes over her and flies into the distance.

She saw his eyes widen, while she moves faster. That stance – this is the typical military bending style. What had Az said, far range, strong and destructive, telegraphing but what tells – foot in front, he'll do a kick. At least she hopes… anyway she had to close the distance, and dives towards him, over the kick. His eyes widen further, she had been right, and rolled up – 15 feet, mid range – she needed to get closer to hit… where to hit?

Everything seems armored. He looks more shocked than angry as he moves for the next attack. 10 his feet, no a strike… a left or right combo… no a both armed strike? She decides not to gamble and runs left. The right decision, as a constant ray of fire follows just half a feet behind. This means half a circle before he has to change his foothold giving her the chance to go in. She just needs to keep her tempo. Distinctly she wonders if he even cared about others. Thankfully they had made a wide space - just a few steps and he has to change his footing but where to strike… Neck seemes like the only chance, but this could KILL him.

No, she changes her strike at the last second into a normal punch while closing in. His right hand spits fire harmlessly after it passes her body, while her left hand punches his face. Far too weak, more like a gesture compared with his left hand strike. She uses the momentum and twists around him.

A glance from behind, and a silent curse the joints were no targets. The chainmail could hurt her fingers or get stuck and take his legs forever. Just in that moment she has a better idea anyway, his hands had to be unarmored. With a roar he turns around, a fire lance shooting where she had stood a second before. Timing was tricky, but as he initiated another combo she decided to take the gamble. She only had to get the rhythm of his raging fury according to Az, and she already could see it. Dodge the first. This style has next to no control. Dodge the second she had it. No control means no changes the rhythm. She blocked the third yes – this was it. She knew when he would strike. The fourth came as predicted and she acted on the fifth. Twisting below the blow, then bounced back while the fire still roaring. Her fingers stook into his open hand faster than any viper, just in the instant the fire had left. Just in time, as he altered his next punch into a grab.

What could have been her doom just one strike earlier was now perfect. Glad no fire torched her hand his grab was slow motion compared to her strike that crushed into his hand and closed the chi flow. The impacting arm still hurt her, she spun with the impact and delivered a kick with enough force to send him flying. Even lying he tries to shoot her. To his surprise nothing happens. For some reason there is a tingle of amusement as she watches his growing horror. She later would tell herself she was just acting and glad he would not harm anyone.

"Your bending should return in a few days, else come to me."

Silence was around them… she should say something… what did he say anyway?

"Pardon, I am a little exhausted. Did you say something important after the fact that soldiers were still buried below the fortress?"

It was far later when she realized the image she presented. That it sounded she could take away bending permanently, that she displayed an overwhelming superiority in the fight which carried over to her dismissal. He never had a chance, now beaten and without a chance she offers him an out. Is it to get a follower, is it because she just wanted to show her power, is it out of arrogance as she does not even recognize it as a duel between equals in the first place, is it to keep the mask as a merciful commander… in any case the display of power does not go unnoticed.

For her part Ty Lee was surprised, she really just wanted to know if he said anything important and was surprise by the mood shift. To her surprise she felt that the rage had disappeared to… respect? Well, she did not care too much about any of that, as long as they don't murder the prisoners, and helped with the fire… and the buried people… and the injured… why the hell are there people that want authority again? Anyway those violent men seem to respect her now she beat down one in front of them. In a twisted way this made sense.

"It was nothing important, major Ty Lee."

Men – or was it warriors - are strange. Shaking her head she walks to the bolder. At least the disarming was nearly complete. A good part of the soldier were celebrating already, together with the drafted veterans… even more chaos, but as long as the wounded were taken care of (healed). She approached her old acquaintance. Sadly the bolder seems not to recognize her.

"The Bolder wonders why you stopped after one guy."

"I don't want to fight, and don't like hurting people."

"The bolder is confused, a fire nation officer that does not like to fight or hurting people?"

"You should know … remember, the circus?"

A short confusion, then understanding fell on his face. A few moments he just gaped before shouting at her. Angry… no not really angry he was shocked by the revelation. She tried to explain.

"You… but… you… traitor -you are a traitor."

"Well, I was born a lower class fire nation noble. Really would have preferred staying in the circus…"

"Wait… oh. You were a dirty little spy from the beginning."

"Not at that point… later when we meet again in Ba Sing Se maybe… but that was more of a ruse than treason. We got the city without bloodshed, right?"

"The bolder won't be tricked by you dirty little spy again."

He folds his arms, she pouts.

"Good trick… you joined the army anyway. Why did you even take such a suicide mission?"

"The bolder could not pass such a daring mission to end the war, not as if you would understand."

She could not help but laugh. Bit by bit she was going mad.

"Oh I do understand, all too well. No that's a lie. I never understood it, not even in school. How do you stop a war with even more war? You don't. But who am I criticizing for the same dumb choice. I even succeeded in my suicide mission. All we got is even more war. A fool like me can only hope those smarter than me find a way…. Can you explain to me how this invasion should have stopped this madness, this… this… sensless slaughtering?"

"The bolder just believes in the Avatar. He'll end your puny fire Lord and stop the war. The bolder had to help him, had to try stop whatever devious plan you are up to."

"We might have had peace already without that avatar! Or at least some hope to see the end of this… yet all our victory did was create more violence – the same as your defeat. Even if had you succeeded – do you really think our high and mighty would have give up and died? Or do you suspect you could persuade Az to surrender? "

…

"Bolder, we're both fools that just wanted to stop the bloodshed. You know as often as they explain that to me I don't get it. But what choice do we fools have than to trust those brighter than us?"

"The bolder won't fall for your tricks."

"Oh quit it. My devious plan is to trick you into saving people. You know, get you and some earth bender to save all these people buried below rocks. Is this wrong?"

"The bolder won't listen to a devious spy, nor help enemies of the fire nation."

"But… they are suffocating as we speak. I know you are with the evil side but you are not a bad guy."

"The bolder thinks you are confused. The fire nation is the evil side that attacked unprovoked."

"Well, you invaded our capital didn't you? No one had to die today if you didn't invade."

"There had no one to die if the fire nation did not invade."

"Aang would do it."

"You met the avatar?"

"In a way… he seemed nice. Afraid we didn't leave the best impressions, trying to kill each other you see. I am sure he wants the best, but he seems even more naïve than me. He wants to help everyone. He would want to save them. You could do it. Pleas Bolder, prove to them not all earth nation people are evil."

"The bolder is not evil!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine, the bolder will help the civilians. Not those soldiers of evil trapped by the blind bandit below the fortress of doom."

"At least something…. NO. No, I can't let this stand. There has been so much death and suffering already. Please help to stop it."

". . . The bolder does not save villains from their deserved fate. "

"Don't you realize YOU become the villain if you allow them to die? I KNOW you are better than the guys that want to murder you AFTER you surrendered… "

"The bolder thinks you are confused."

"I just want to save as many of my people as I can. What is wrong with that?"

"The bolder won't safe people who later oppress or murder his people."

"Ok, then those you free will stay here. I give you my word bolder."

"The bolder hesitates to take the word of a fire nation spy for this."

"Why-"

The bolder points at a serve injured, passed by what looks like a medic. Ty needs a double take.

". . . HEY what are you doing? This one there clearly goes first. Don't look at me like that. Move him to the nearest hospital. That's it, the prisoner go first. Thankfully we should have enough place for all wounded. Do you need a written order? I am sorry, Bolder. I think they blame you for all of this mess… and I am afraid you are somewhat responsible. WHAT!"

"Major… the… I… actually a written order would help."

"You are kidding me right?"

"See, the hospitals don't accept savages, but with a written order they have to."

"This has to be a joke. No… way…"

"J- just your sign here please."

"You are not kidding?! I thought we left that bullshit behind in Ba Sing Se. Is this the damn earth kingdom? You know where everything has to be on paper before anything happens?"

"T- thank you."

"Thank them for their great work-ethic… the heads of these hospitals are fired."

"Mylady you can't do that."

Everything has some breaking point. This was Ty Lee's. If you listen closely you could hear something snap inside Ty Lee. The snappy tone of that noble was the famous last drop.

"I can't do that? Oh right I have to keep to form. As appointed leader of the counter invasion force Major of the princess guard Ty Lee is shocked that our own medical personal does not follow her sensible orders but demand earth nation paperwork before they to do their jobs. Such travesty should result in dire measurements but due to the crisis only the heads of those disgusting institutions are relieved of their duty."

"Ty Lee, you can't"

"May I remind you, sir, pardon LORD pompous fancy pants of who you are talking to? The commander of the counter invasion force entrusted to me by fire princess Azula herself before… before… before she was carried to the best hospital we have."

"There is no such rank."

"I assure you there is the rank fire princess. Oh, you mean commander? Lord fancy pants you really should have listened in classes. Special ranks for special occasions, book of Agni, page 51. As you SHOULD know commander is above the highest ranking member he commands. We had a bit fun as in theory this meant Az would have been above Ozai, but as page 1 states the fire Lord is always the highest rank.

Granted, the details were not filled out as it should be obvious what it means if only the FIRE LORD himself ranks higher. You have fancy pants, but you don't look like the fire Lord to me. Now get out of my face. STOP staring, act. You lot, make sure everyone gets some help, send the non-injured prisoners to the habour."

"You… are the boss of all of this?"

"Not for long I hope, I'm starting to lose my mind bolder. You, what do you want?"

"Major, Some rhinos are rampaging through the lower quarters – are we allowed to shoot them?"

"Why are rhinos… forget it. Stop them before they harm someone. You!"

"Major there is a fire at the palace!" – "Don't mind that, it is in the noble quarters, just a bonfire for a celebration." "Major, more and more start celebrating with the nobles. They claim their rights as noble to have a 'guard'."

"Let them celebrate… you."

"It is common to delegate tasks commander Lee. The celebrations might escalate into a riot if unsupervised, miraculously nothing has yet happened at the harbor yet you might want to be in the palace to deal with intrigues. I got a pretty good sight over the affairs hear. Allow me to deal with them along your merciful orders or at least oversee the celebrations. Colonel Piandao at your service."

Finally a different shape… wait, he looked old… was this the legendary sword master? It was… and she could feel honesty… finally some help.

"You won't harm the prisoners?"

"You have my word I will follow your merciful orders, commander."

She could not help but smile.

"The stories about you are quite different. Oh… I didn't want to insult you or anything – I am glad that you are not a well… I trust you. Thanks master Piandao, please take care of the lower city."

Finally… wait, harbor, riot… can't someone else take charge? She never wanted command, she wanted to be with Azula. Damn.

"May you keep your keen sight and pure heart, Ty Lee. Does the Bolder trust my word?"

"The bolder does not trust the word of any fire nation soldier . . . but he does trust the word of Ty Lee. The bolder hopes he won't regret give the evil soldiers a second chance."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot bolder. I knew you were not a bad guy."

"Traitor!" "Death or a fate worth than death awaits us and you want to help?!"

"Without Ty they would have killed us already. The bolder does not want to be in dept to a fire nation spy."

"Hard work can hardly be called a fate worse than death. Bolder, your help – any of your help in the rescue effort will be rewarded. Give me and the commander some privacy."

Out of instinct most soldier followed the commanding tone, other just took one glance and saw admiral marks on the hard faced man. Hard black eyes tore into her.

"Lee, where is the princess?"

"In the Ozai hospital, second – wait who are you?"

"Admiral Yamamoto. She is not in Ozai hospital. She was taken away on your orders. Where is she?"

"What, but I never gave these orders. But why… who…"

For just a moment surprise visited his face.

"You… you actually don't know do you. This is bad, very bad. The royal family has a lot of enemies."

"Oh no. . . they… would not do something to the fire princess would they?"

"There are several possibilities, with Zuko on the run she should be alive. A bargain chip, probably crippled, most likely they will try to break her. That should give us some time… but who could have acted… not Azathot, I saw him. One of his associates or… "

"Did Zuko manage to get away?"

"Yes, as did Iroh. But Iroh escaped alone… You know about Zuko. There are some rumors about the death of Ozai. Preposterous… but it would fit with the imprisonment of the Dai Lee."

"How does that fit?"

"It fits a coup d'état –with Azula crippled as a marionette ruler. Well, the rumors are farfetched, and there are many who hate the Dai Lee. Granted, General Zonk would use any excuse to murder the heir of an upstart rival – helping a traitor should be plenty reason for that . . . oh. Azula… I see, not how but I see. But… no, general Zonk just aims at a rival family, not at the throne. This could be fortunate; Zonk does not know Azula is away. He'll hasten the process; she will not be torture for information but killed fast."

"Who are you talking about?"

"That girlfriend of Zuko… Mai if I remember."

"What? No, no we have to act."

"Too late, she already should be in court right now. Your rights do not extend there, nothing you can do now. Only a royal could deal with this, and right now we have to find Azula. High admiral Azatoth would be most likely … no he would not act personally if there is a chance of defeat… who would be – uff- we are on the same side."

"HOW long do I have till they execute Mai?"

"Might already happened, probably about half an hour – even if you are physically there you can't interfere in a court case, nor the execution. Not that you could reach it in time. STOP. Don't . . . run. Great… "

The day was full of surprises. Yamamoto didn't like surprises, nor did he like to act rush without several contingencies. He hated that this grim situation forced him to act himself; least some fool might actually cripple their beast weapon against the avatar. The deed was done, their best weapon dead and he could only hope Azula was as much a monster as Ozai. After their victory they might get rid of that treacherous beast, for now the nation needed the skills of a true monster to survive. With some luck not only the assassin but this meddlesome girl would die. A tiny tragedy as he served to protect this kind of people - yet sacrifices had to be made for the war to be won.


	14. Chapter 14 - Eclipse imprisonment

**Earth** - Located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. Write about getting out of a sticky situation. Alternatively, **write about someone's greatest fear.**

A warning seems appropriate, we're talking about Azulas greatest fear after all. Violence, torture - Azula at the none existant mercies of an enemy. Wonder about the ratings...

* * *

><p>[?, Azula PoV]<p>

Darkness, sick, tired... where is the pain? I… I can't feel my body. Am I dead? But why am I sick, can you be sick when you are dead? Meh… I had hoped for eternal fire. Seems the fire priests lied, what a surprise. Come on gods, spirits and demons is this all you got? After all my deeds I expected a bit worse than just eternal sickness and boring darkness. At least make some effort, I already get used to this bit of sickness. Or … don't tell me demons don't know how to torture? Skinning, burning Irons, freeze parts, cut off parts, shocks, suffocation. Of course this would need a body – or are you afraid of a mere human? Don't worry I won't try to escape…

Fine, at least hurt me! Hello? I can feel your heat, there is someone around.

Eh, seems I won't learn how spirits can be hurt today. Wait… ok my chi could go as a spirit, but I can hear some voices, distant… of course, I'm not dead… Ugh not again. I hate to wake up on an operation table. Ok… what drugs did they use on me? I think that is a saw or drill… what the hell... Wait you don't want to use that do you? NO!

SCREEECH

They really try to get my heavy armor off? Damn I ordered you crazy lot not to do this. Try to move… restrains makes sense, unlike this drill. No… don't use that… shit…

SCREECH - BANG "AHRG"

Serves you right, one of the shrapnel of could have killed me. The best of our nation helped me to craft this armor using experimental alloys and my lightning. Think you can get through the plates with this crap? Stop it this instant.

"I…-di-…ots"

You will pay for this. How long was I out anyway. . . ouch… hello pain, there you are. My inner flame burns anything inside my body and doesn't distinguish between useful medicine and poisons, you should know that. Stop looking so surprised.

"Sir, she is awake and we can't get her armor off."

This is strange… which hospital are we in anyway? Ok... unknown location, follow orders of someone over mine, have me restrained - some sort of plot. Should have expected it... you still have your chi…

"Give her a second dose. Unfortunate, but we can work with that armor. Bring-"

Try to drug me? Get closer just a little bit… channel your chi with a breath. Damn mask, damn weakness ouch… damn traitors. I … will … kill… Darkness

* * *

><p>[?, dungeon, Azula]<p>

Pain… dark… cold… something clicks. This… this is a dungeon. Why am I in a dungeon? Oh right, some plot…

"The traitor awakes. Azula you are under arrest for high treason."

He knows. Father knows. It is over.

"He knows everything already. Your conspiracy, that assassin, your plan to take over the throne… you lost."

Damn Mai how could you fail this bad. Father knows, this is the end…

"Even so he decided you still have your uses. Look into the light."

What… light… WHAT? This is one of these chairs. Wait a minute, even if father knew he would deal with it personally, not by some goon. Not like this. Shit not a mindless drone of a goon too weak to rule alone.

"Open your eyes and look into the light."

Let me go you pesants! Without these wounds you would be already dead! Think this is enough to force me… shit… you damn

"Worms"

I am not weak! Wait no gag? Idiot, I'll kill you damn.

"AAAh – a gag… damn traitor."

Damn, just scorched his hand… bah traitor blood. General Konjev… you won't last a month on the throne. Damn, this chair means the Dai Lee won't help. Either imprisoned or part of the conspiracy. The question is did Mai succeed? No, it is obvious she did, else this would be Ozai and you wouldn't hasten the process… ah I see. You plan to rule with the council.

Damn, with me as a puppet. . . this might even work for a worm like you. Maybe even with some backing from the others… probably with some backing from others. At least until one family is strong enough to claim the throne alone. Just great, how stupid are you. Greed and ambition blinds you. Fuck. No, I won't become a puppet. I won't become a tool ever again. I won't break easy. You won't get me, my mind is . . . damn my sanity… shit. I… am close to madness already… No, you will not strip my will, nor my remaining sanity.

I won't become a tool. NEVER! Shit… damn these lights. Twinkling, calming … no… I will never surrender to some damn lights. I won't become a slave to this weak fool. Damn. No, I won't slip away. I don't care what you rambling on, I'll kill you. Burn your skin, chop off your toes, boil your blood, no… this is not enough I will reinvent torture just for you. AU DAMN! Drugs… burn the drugs, burn the chair, burn those lights, burn… them all. Burn everything. Damn. Why isn't this working. Don't… calm… damn twinkling…no…

* * *

><p>Such a nice twinkle… oh, my turn… ah where to aim, so many possibilities…<p>

"Please, have mercy."

Huh… oh great now daddy thinks I hesitated. Might as well show mercy while we are at it, the head it is. Oww... great I twitched because of your high pitched scream. At least short as you've got no mor air. How nice your long hair burns…

"The other one too…"

A second chance, he's generous today. I'll show you a proper shot… NO… too strong. But… he smiles. Phew. Oh, I see it is because he thought I was hesitating to kill an enemy. See, already over for both, a lot less pain… pretty twinkling… I like the smell… such pretty flames.

"Ozai how could you…"

Mother… you know not to question father…

"Do not question me. Azula, what do you learn today?"

"I need to work on my control. Is… is it bad to like the smell?"

Apperently not… or… mother frowns… confusing as always… confusing…

"No, it is a good sign. You were strong today Azula. Work on your control, dismissed. "

A praise? He praised me? YAY!

"Azula… please you can tell me if you are troubled."

I am, very troubled to be precise…

"The woman asked for mercy, so I killed her quick… was this wrong?"

Even a hug… how nice…

"No it wasn't... Azula what… Aaah"

I'm nice too. See already you are already dead. Wonder how a hug would have felt… a shame this is not my real memory. In the real one you called me a monster while father beat me for showing mercy. I am reasonably certain I hit something in reality…

Aaaah… like needles… but… yup hit something. Not broken yet. Damn… still no way to kill them, no way to escape, maybe… no. Don't be hasty, there might come someone for you… and half of those will just continue. Damn, why did I keep these damn devices… least the Dai Lee don't work with that asshole. On the bright side I can fight this…

DAMN. Does… does this mean I… am already insane. No… just close to it… or is this just some damn fantasy in a deranged head? AH… no my usual nightmares are not that physical, and hallucinations feel differently… Drugs, great... least the pain is gone, still would have preferred to move. Ok, no halucunations would look a lot more like this triplate, I fear this is real. Damn, think there has to be something. No… not this again. Damn you. Twinkling again... I'd preferred good old fashioned torture to death over this mess. You will pay for this, in this life or the next. Fucking calming lights… getting tired again… damn you… can't move… even if I could I'm in no shape to fight these guys. Maybe that crazy kamikaze style will come in handy after all… no… not bound like this... bla bla as if I'd listen…damn twinkling...

* * *

><p>The throne room, thrown at his feet…right we lost. Mai is dead, she failed, father knows this is the end. Of course he does, it is obvious he knew from the beginning.<p>

"Please…"

Ty… I know all too well what he has done. I am sorry, I was too weak…

"You care for her? For a lowly circus freak… kill her slowly and I might reconsider."

I am sorry Ty… breath in… out…

"Az, please…"

I am sorry Ty… the next one is for you! SHIT, blocked… damn.

"Oh, not only stupid and treacherous, even your bending has become pitiful."

Father… cards are on the table, we know each other… I need an opening, but there is none. SHIT, how could I forgot the guards. Cowards, insulting, these are not even the bender.

"You cowardly sent your pathetic assassin. What did I tell you about trusting?"

Close enough… Mai failed but I won't! Think I am impressed by the fire around you? Think I am still scared by your brutal fists or burning fire? Scared by your size, your armor? Think these guards can hold me?

"Let us see who is stronger, FATHER"

SHIT, too slow. Argh… my flesh… it hurts…

"You really think you pathetic skills are a match for me?"

Hurts so bad, run… no damn, right into his attack… aaaah… my arm… I won't give up. Why… can… he… block… everything…

"You are a miserable excuse for a fire bender! You are a disgrace."

I show you a disgrace, take that… no effect but… aaah… too hot… my arms…

"Pathetic, you have become weak and dumb."

Let the tears run, so much pain… can't walk… just breath. Breath, Azula breath!

"Pitiful creature, you are not my daughter. You are just a frightened little girl."

This time the –argh- whipping wont – argh- stop. Breath in… ah damn.

"You can't even bend anymore. You useless coward are stripped of all ranks."

Breath out bath in fire and suffering... welcome the fire whip that rips away your clothes. Breath in, break down to the next slash… perfect, send all of it through your body into your legs.

"What- aaargh."

Daddy dearest, your whipping always was predictable, whoa fast lightning… don't… loose… concentration… just allow the lightning to follow your pain… through the pierced lung, along nerves, blood and the air…

"Stupid, you can't bend that much power without arms."

Not without giving up my life… the last breath of these pierced lungs, all the pain of this torched skin and burned flesh, added by all my chi, my own fire ripping apart the throat as it passes. Your lightning going through blood and nerves, rips through my heart and follows my azure flames. Fast enough to block, but do you block your own lightning or the flames – either of the beauties will kill you. Should have expect a suicide attack from your daughter. Cost me my life but I GOT you. Let's find out if there is a place of eternal fire and resume this fight in the next world. Darker … brighter… are these the eternal flames… I already feel the burning pain…

* * *

><p>AAAah… shit, no… right that fucking chair… damn… They noticed me awaking. My throat… did… did I miss my own death death technique? DAMN! Fuck looks like they can even salvage that device. And it's not quite enough to kill me. Why… if I did that technique it should have been enough. At least crying enemies and burning flesh… hehe, that guy won't see ever again, with a bit of luck that guy will die. The others got hurt quite a bit too… pathetic, any other day I could've won in my sleep. Damn weakness… wait… what did you say?<p>

No. No… please no. You… no… shit… no way… this… anything but this… how… this should be impossible… this should not exist… I… it must be a hallucination…

"Ah, you have heared of this. A nice liquid metal... it will heat when you fire-bend. Might even take your bending away, not that it matters – the moment you bend you die. This is the point where I usually would try convincing you we won't use it where you behave. Since you murdered your own father you can't be trusted to keep your word. What-"

You fucking coward… You… this… I… fuck… get that needle away from my face. No, shit... AAARGH. SHIT... my cheek. Fucking hurts... damn you. Fuck... no...

"Given her reaction she will die in the next session."

No shit. Kill by my own bending. SHIT. Fuck, this hurts like a knife. No, You know how a hot knife feels there. Or several. Shit, this is worse. You sick bastards... no, another.. AAARGH. This is too much... ah that drug... can't even pass out. Damn. Make it stop, please. Take them away. Wet? Blood or tears... probably both. Weak in front of these cowards... damn, take it away... fuck... is... is my face melting?

"'Died in hospital due to her wounds suffered during the invasion' sounds well enough. This is your punishment for your treason against the fire Lord, Azula… what? Oh."

Damn coward. You sick bastard. Filthy pesant. How dare you. No, no such luck, just feels like that. That's worse than acid mixed with some skinning and pain enhancments, damn. Get used to the pain... fuck... shit you sick bastards. No my face isn't melting. Just a bit inside my blood... not enough to boil, just close... yes, it feels closer to the boiling daddy punished me with... shit... won't kill me will it. Damn. Ok... I might be able to handle this... shit. Damn how long will this shit take?

The worst part is that you want to use my OWN bending to kill me. Nobody should die like this. Ah. How… how dare you. I…. serve a weak coward as a broken tool or die. Fuck, even my nightmares can't come up with something this sick. What... what is this thing? No, get it away from my face. GET IT AWAY AAAAH. Shit. Fucking shit… burn it AAAH… like a million needles inside… fuck you sick cowards…

Fuck you, there is a limit how much pain can be conveyed through nerves, even with drugs. Damn. I could tell you how daddy dearest made sure I can't be killed by pain alone. You will pay for this. I'll find a way out of the spirit world to kill you. Then hunt you again for eternity, till nothing of your darn soul or chi is left. Then proceed with your family till nothing of your filthy line is left.

"You won't ever bend again princess."

Shit... shit nearly forgot over the pain, there is something wose than helplessly strapped to a chair with injections right into your face. This... will kill me fast if I bend and slowly burn me while I don't. Great. DAMN. There actually IS the possibility it'll block my bending. . . no... no way... just the moment I was beginning to think it could not get worse. Shit.

"It will take quite a while, with neither a water bender nor access to her body."

This is just another nightmare… I'll wake up any time… ARGH… no… don't look at these tubes… fuck… this shit will take hours. Damn. Well… fine. Well played general greedy coward. I have to admit, you know threats. Insanity is worse than death, becoming your puppet even worse but for you to corrupt my bending or… no. I might risk insanity, but not this fate.

You want to kill me through my bending? Congratulations, you get your wish. I applaud you for getting me at the most opportune time. I've one last card to play, go out in a blaze of fire. To think I'd be forced to use the Kamikaze-technique… your protection should buy you a few hours of agony… I'll reward you properly on the other side.

Open the first gate at the spine, then… why… why can't I… no… why… is my chi blocked… who…

Ty Lee.

Damn you Ty Lee why did you betray me? Why should you… no… no I refuse to believe you'd do it, not like this … there has to be another explanation… why could you paralyze me? Why is only my face melting… oh… I see. Fuck. She probably did this so I won't feel pain should I awaken on an operation table. Damn it Ty. Shit. This should even prolong this torture. Twinkling, ok come on, calm, go into some phantasy… shit… why… just fucking great. NOW while my face melts this thing won't work? Shit. Come on, go to my worst memories… or… damn… can't I go there because my face melts or because there is nothing worse than this shit.

DAMN. Great, I'm slowly losing my grip on sanity… no… not yet. Focus on your plans… focus on something else… come on Az you developed enough strategies against your fear… damn it… my bending, why my bending… no Ty won't betray me why would she... but it fits that just now… no don't go there… where did this second rate sick general discovered such a metal poison… another one, how many things do you want to stuck into my face? AAAAH, MY EYES. Shit. Why… why can I still see this fucking useless twinkling?

When did I get this weak?

Why can't they just kill me?


	15. Chapter 15 Aftermath, Run Ty Run

A/N: Something of a filler-chapter

Warnings: Violence, Torture

[Capital, palace, holding cell]

It was a done deal, she had killed fire nation soldier, helped the prince escape and stolen an artifact. She had not said a word, but with all the evidence even a fair court would have ruled the execution of the whole line. Not that general Harkon would be a fair judge to begin with as this upstart family always had been a thorn in his side, as had she been for the high priest.

He even got to torture her for a bit, but unlike his dreams this proved to be surprisingly frustrating. No reaction to beating, no reaction to the whip, no reaction from ripping her clothes of. The last was not true, it had gotten a reaction – a chuckle at the display of devices, then a look of pity. She was supposed to be humiliated, not the other way around. Yet finally she seemed to react usual to good old fire. Finally, now he could break her.

"Like this? Your family will get a lot of this, scum."

'Sir, the high priest arrived'

Or not, he smiled at her suffering.

"Did you hear this? Soon you'll be burned to death. How do you feel?"

*Bored and a bit insulted by your pathetic efforts.

He nearly knocked her out. From the ground she continued.

*It fits you punch like a girl considering what I saw.

Fire surrounded his hands and he lashed out, hardly suppressed the urge to kill her right then. This time she finally cried. This had to follow protocol or he would not get New Ozai.

"Gag her and take her away."

*Was this supposed to hurt? I hope my executioner is less mmh-

It took him a minute to compose himself. Never would he have thought that it could be frustrating to torture the girl-toy of prince Zuko. Still, his good mood returned. Her upstart family would go into the mines, New Ozai would be his and she would die a very long and painful death right in front of him. Nobody, not even Agni could prevent this anymore. General Harkon smiled.

[Path to the noble Quaters]

Gravity was offended but Ty Lee. Physics agreed and they both pulled at Ty. Ty Lee's chi told both politely to leave Ty alone. As they got a bit more insistence the spirits reminded them how bender use the chi a lot less polite. Gravity pointed out that Ty was no bender, physics pointed out those laws fit even benders and that her body should collapse from exhaustion. The spirits shrugged and got out of the way as Ty's chi stopped being polite.

This is the essence of why Ty lee managed to keep going, not that she realized it. An analytic mind might have discovered the basis of a new kind of bending, focused on body and mind. Ty's mind was too busy, urging to go faster sprinting up the caldera. The few bits not focused on running were clad with worry – she could feel her friends were both about to die. She should not have left Azula's side, she should have done something to safe Mai. She would not have cared anything about a revelation like that – unless it got her faster to Az or Mai. She felt them suffering. Worse she felt she had to get to them in time or they would die.

Three steps, jump on a half buried tank, jump toward the street, swing up, make another step, step on some, step on his head, jump towards the next – faster, I've to get to Mai. Someone was shouting at her, as she jumped on the rhino – already too far away, no matter. Another turning slowly toward her, somewhat familiar and more important just at the right angle as a first step along the avalance… she had to make it… no luck on the next, like a wall, still at her speed she could make it, no she had to make it – yes, she did. Lot of people celebrating, bright coloured auras dancing… while down there is still that much suffering, as if they were celebrating that destruction, bah.

People were moving in slow motion she made out the next path – bolder – head – top of a spear – next level. Mai or Az, that guy had said Mai was in more danger and she could feel he had been mostly honest. With Az it would be easier helping Mai, but she might be too late. No, not a possibility… She was at the gate to the noble quarters in the caldera, wide open with the celebrations in that city. In the distant she could feel the auras, Azula's weak, Mai… darker than ever, dark as dead. She would not come too late. She would not come too late.

[A group of soldiers working to free the path]

"What - incoming!" – a pink flash passed the group, followed by a bust of air.

"What the spirits was this?" "An Airbender has the avatar returned?" "Careful the rubble… phew..."

They stare after that speck, bouncing up another turn of the caldera road like a ball of pink lightning heading to the noble quarters.

"Whatever it was, it was damn fast. We better warn the gates." "Too late at that speed, let's look if they are ok." "Not to late STOP THAT THING!"

-Just a bit higher -

"Huh, stop what HEY… fuck…" – "Stop that spirit" "Close the gates… too late… is that a person?" "Aye" "Mate - that was the Major." "What Major?" "Major Ty Lee. Seems she is in a hurry. Something seems off. . ." "Aye" "What are you talking about? Au." "Idiot- I heard Azula left her in charge down there. But what is she doing here?" "That's the question… say is she heading towards the palace or the temple." "Palace" "Aye." "You can't just go to the palace." "You think that the Major would rush there without a reason?" "You can't… wait… that was Ty Lee, as in commander in chief Ty Lee?" "Aye." "Where is her guard? She obviously needs a guard, let's follow. . ."

-Somewhere on the streets, upper quarters.

"No, seriously I tell you she ran on the burning net. I saw it myself.

"Impossible! Nobody could do that… damn… stampede! RUN!"

"Damn… and… you… say …the… the… habour is a bad place. There are no damn rhinos there."

"Shit what is this… hey AU… what… get in here. Phew. Damn… you saw that thing too right?"

"Call her thing again and I cut off yours. That was her."

"… ok, you win, I believe you. But that means…"

"… something big is going on. Not the good kind of thing."

"It's never the good kind mate... are they…"

"You won't get away know… this is as far as you go you water bending bitch."

"Seeks like it. Wasn't this a safe and nice city?" "It used to be. Sir, explain yourself."

"This is none of your business, peasants."

"Three against one, seems unfair."

"Then just move on you two this does not concern you."

"He can't even count (two thuds)" "Can't expect a zero to count.(foosh)"

"OI, where is the water bender?" "Damn stampede, what's the matter?" "Hey is here a fight."

"Fair lady could you (thud) oh my." "Dead?" "Unconcious – shit. Gather everyone you trust! Shit. And we just talked about her too."

"Ty Lee?" "Not her, the other one." "But why … oh… shit."

"What are you talking about?"

"This here is the water bending healer from new Ozai hospital, who SHOULD take care of Azula right about now - not lie unconscious before us. Do I need to say what our dutie is?"

[Palace court room]

"Is anyone willing to defend the Lady Mai?"

The court room was silent, no one stepped forth, not even one of the priests. The big court room was rather empty, a dozen on the banks – servants, entourage of him and the high priest and a few of Ozai's personal guard. He distinctly wondered if he should bring up the point of assassinating Ozai, as even he had troubles believing such a claim. A girl should have beaten the mighty fire lord and his guard? Preposterous... even if she had icy cold look of a killer, this was just a lucky upstart girl too dumb knowing her place.

"Lady Mai, where were you during the eclipse."

Silence, a bored expression, no defense not that it would help.

"Were you with Zuko at that time or not?"

Not that he expected an answer about this any time soon. Few liked the connection between an upstart girl like Mai and the fire prince, an incentive to get rid of her.

"It won't help your case to keep silent. Did you help steal one of our secret weapons?"

Was she even listening? There was no movement.

"Do you have any insight why the prince left? Do you know where he is headed?"

Obviously the high priest started to slip as only silence answered him.

"Cooperate or your family will suffer the consequences. What do you know about the conspiracy against the royal family?"

There was still the same bored expression.

"You were coughed in this. You know what this is – dragonscale. Where did you get this? Are we to believe you found and killed a dragon? You stole this holy artifact."

Apparently the high priest got as infuriated as he – she should show some emotion, anything…

"Death is the only thing awaiting you, but you might safe you and your family suffering if you speak up. Where did you steal that armor from?"

Clearly the thing most interesting for the high priest last. It was a bit strange. Yet it ensured she would die a painful death. He could hardly wait till that stoic face changed. Just at that moment her eye finally found focus, he only wished it was not him. Darkness grabbed hold of his heart as that girl focused on him. Her voice was as bored as her expression.

"Just skip to the part where you torture me to death already."

At this moment he knew. Just a few minutes and he would get that wish. No… she would be executed swiftly by beheading.


	16. Chapter 16 - Bloody Politics

AN: A long war, several battles at the side of Azula no less and Ty Lee has not killed a single foe, rarely permanently disabled one. A bit hard to do for a gentle soul that literally feels the suffering of her foe through emotions, sometimes even thoughts. She always will care for her fellow man.

**Water** - Located at the sacrum. It deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. **Write about someone indulging in something they shouldn't.** Alternatively, write about someone who feels guilt for wronging another.

Warnings: Gore, cursing and Violence ahead

* * *

><p>[Palace, gates, Ty Lee]<p>

I made it. Agni, I somehow made it in time. Mai is still alive, and I'm at the palace. I MADE IT! Is this how Az lungs feel when fire bending? Whoa, never been this tired… no. Not yet time to rest. Breath, breathing that's the trick Ty. . . phew… never run that much in my life. Wait… I… Mai is ok but is this. Those pricks are going to murder Mai. What were those masks again… right elite fire bender and imperial guard.

"Where (grasp) - Where is Mai?"

Great show commander, damn. Breath… ugly dark aura… half the city is celebrating except these pricks. Damn dark red and black auras, no mercy here. Scary soldiers, monster that don't care about the pain they cause.

"Who are you to demand entrance into the palace?"

Imposing, angry, violent eager to kill or ugh- bah rather focus on the guy leering at you that's nicer.

"I am Ty Lee. Where. Is. Mai."

You'd think nobles would be noble… she wants to do WHAT… I REALLY never needed to know that. Don't throw up now. Get your act together, focus you are here for a reason. Least these evil guys are not somewhere close to people nor is there anyone in pain. Well except Me, Mai, some guys back at the party, those poor in the dungeons, that guy a few streets behind – wait a minute. Try to find Mai by here aura, she should be somewhere in the palace.

"This armor… you are involved with this high treason?"

High treason, what do you mean? Don't touch me – ugh my dead body. Really don't need to know your fucking ideas either. These are the people guarding Mai?

"Treason is not following the orders of the commander of the counter invasion force. A temporary field promotion by Azula – are you going to tell me where Mai is?"

"I don't care what you think you are girl, you're arrested by-"

You don't know anything, unsure, keep talking Ty!

"This was a present by the fire princess – you know the very one who appointed me as your commander?"

"She is in the court for high treason."

What is it with you and … oh right, stopping the fire Lord from burning the world was high treason. Don't. Touch. Me! Eww, sorry wrong twist didn't want to . . . nevermind, he loves pain. Ups…

"ARREST HER!"

Figures, where HA found her dark aura and… shit. - WAH, GET OFF OF ME. No time- blood, see that's what you got. Serves you right, and the guy whose leg you broke as well. Focus… how do I get there…

"Give it AU"

HEY, let go. Ups bit too deep.

"Sorry."

Yikes, dodge, run… hey you wanted to cut mine off first and your hands will heal – eventually. Focus, have to make it… ouch don't lose balance… fire won't stop me, run… YES made it. Whoa, close, well could use a new haircut anyway, run. Hey. Get away… damn fast.

I. have. No. time. for. This. Damn, chainmail, fuck it. A… au, barely hurt my fingers. Err, bit more painful for you sorry about it. I've no time and you've still one good arm right? WAH carefully you nearly poked out my eye - right wanted that –ups, right dragonscales. Well, might hurt but now his face matches his personality.

You're fast damn how many are there? A dozen shit. I've no time for this. Yikes – nearly got me, but got him as he overextended. Nearly at the palace, damn what to do… got it...

How slow are you, tic tac come on… there we go, step on the shaft, give that guy who wants to enslave you a knockout punch while going up, step on the head of slow guy, grab on the gate, use your momentum… - damn just a painting? No… not going down, have – green, a foothold. HA, worked. Should be enough… please… comeon… YES! Got a grip, Please don't flare like that Mai, just a few seconds. There, locked, sorry, this might hurt…. "H… e… y…" with enough speed this armor should protect him. "W . . .

* * *

><p>[Courtroom]<p>

_Mai's last wish had been rejected (wear the armor, a spit in the face of the clergy.) No blindfold, she stared with a bored expression right at her executioner as he swung his blades._

"Hey who-"

_One of the doors got smashed into pieces. Everything looked as the guard and a pink-red armored girl smashed into the grounds, the girl screaming stop._

_And they did – the sword frozen at its high point. Everyone was looking at her while she signed in relief. Literally at the last second, this had been too damn close. Was that guard alive? Close but he should survive, her focus got back on the room. She should be able to deal with this, a bit talk – they had to listen to her right? That sword was still damn far away and still raised to strike._

"Who dares to break into the high court?"

Well, this could be a problem. Az had complained about this ugly fat man, his aura had a sickening green tone – pride, envy, greed and hate… not that the court room was much better.

"I am-"

She felt a lot of rage from the man with the strangest hat in a dress – oh has to be the head priest. What could he…

"INFIDEL! You… how could you defile a precious holy artifact like this?!"

SHIT. She was already on the move as he cried for her head. The sword moves… as does she. Blocked fire, runs 15 feet she would make it. Someone hits her in the side. She loses balance No… she sees the sword descend, view blocked. Darkness, she had been to slow. The aura disappeared, cold, she felt the cold grip of death and regret as Mai left. Nothing…

* * *

><p>"TY!"<p>

MAI! She'd not realized that raging aura was Mai's. There was still time. Everyone around her wants to kill her yet she does not care one iota about anything but Mai. Mai was alive, more alive than ever before. She smiled when she saw that Mai had blocked the sword somehow with her chains. She could not see her well, the idiot who was about to split her head was in the way, as well as the vile guys who would impale her friend in a second.

She had to take them out fast. Stopped a sword inches from her face. He was stronger, push the sword down bit by bit. She was agile, twisting using her whole body. She could not help but grin as he cried, impaled by the two idiots.

They were fast, but surprise, luck and momentum were with her. The lances were held by armor and body of the helpful dying idiot and her strike had the right angle to take out one of the two guards. The other guy was fast, nearly as fast as her but made the mistake to go for his spar weapon. His left was fast, but not fast enough as she disabled the right, then the left – a nauseating wave of pain washed over her hurt body.

Her belly was… warm, it felt great – those evil assholes suffering, not her. A wide grin froze as she sees another masked guy already moving to behead her friend who still struggled with the first and in the back that damn judge moving to bend fire at them.

Instinct dictated her movements; she crouched below a strike and ignored the next stab in favor of jumping towards the wannabe executor. She coughed on to the halberd mid swing, changing her direction to place between the fireball and Mai. While her body blocks the fireball her right works on the asshole that wanted to murder her friend, ripping out flesh with each strike. The soldiers give her a bit space - as would be expected from a burning maniac hurling a sharp weapon. She needed her fist, and let it fly - towards the head honcho who fanatical dodges. Both her hands free she descends on that asshole executioner on top of Mai.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

She could not help but smile at Mai, absent mindedly using chi blocking the remaining carcass would survive. Without limbs and a lot less body mass but he should survived. She crushed the part making him a man while answering Mai. Sadly he'd already passed out.

"What does it look like?"

This conveyed everything. The highest possible treason, defiling traditions and religion, fighting against the fire nation, breaking the law – they would be outcast, hunted by everyone, to be executed on sight. It conveyed she didn't give one iota about all that, as long as she could safe Mai. It was enough for a beautiful response of Mai's aura and one of her rare, sad smiles – and this was more of a reward Ty Lee had hoped for. Ty also felt the scars on Mai, new ones, some of which the guys in this court room were responsible for. For example the fat judge-

"Kill them already!"

This was the wrong thing to say fat bastard. She dodged another stab, danced along the spear shaft and broke the nose of that dumbass with her head. As this was not enough to let him go of the spear she simply took his foothold with a precise kick and turned to beat the face of the bitch wanting to make her even tinier. Duck, strike from below through armor, skin and the tongue – nocked out.

Keys, there had to be keys for Mai's chains – with the fat judge. She dodged the moves of an elite fire bender – left, right – only holes were for the eyes, well lucky she needed just one strike to knock him out – and stop these fire bending. Another moved towards her, another missed sword slash and another ripped open side.

Eyes widen in horror, hers too as she sees three bender – two priests and an elite moving to shoot at Mai. Forced to decide she intercepts the two priests who don't even see her coming. She uses her body weight and speed to throw one priest in the way of the second. To her relief she feels the other aura stop just in time; some sort of twisted smile finds the way on her face –what a master of fire, can't even stop his friend from burning to death.

Another guards stabs at her, slow enough she can actually plan her moves – she grabs the spear, uses it to knock the guy at the less pointy end into the two priests and another slowly advancing guard. She even gets the spear, which enables her to do a mighty jump. This time she is actually laughing as the eyes of the evil judge widen far as she flies towards him. Even more as he is far too slow to get away, her feet leave a nice imprint in his fat stomach. To his credit the fat man manages to get a hold of her as his guards' try to stab her. Her grin widens as she redirects the two stabs into the fat asshole, even a bit more as his pain and the horror around her. More importantly his grab weakens enough to get away – and to get the keys. Mai was fine against these slow guys, she'd seen something black, siver and wooden flare before three auras vanish, another two were bleeding to death and that was the sound of a nice clean snap of a neck.

She wanted to go back, giving Mai their daggers but they took too long. She already had found the time to take out the scribe, kick that judge and throwing Mai's stuff into the face of two of her opponents. Finally, they'd gotten them out – two twists two nice long knives for Mai. She made a pirouette, throws the knives to Mai, elbows move back finding the faces with two satisfying crunches and jump.

Those two knifes pass her on the way and met two eye sockets behind her while she landed in Mai's back, taking the fire-whip too weak to harm. They turn, Mai slits a throat she twists an arm. They turn, her leg break a face Mai's knifes offs the off two offending benders.

A moment there is silence, the remaining imposing palace guards stay surrounding two unarmed little girls. Two little girls, covered in blood and intestines of quite a number of guards surrounded by considerable less than just two minutes before if you discount death, dying and incapitating. One of the terrors disguised as little girl smiles politely at them, the freed one grabs two more knives. They collectively decide on a tactical retreat.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have come. Now-"<p>

"Shut up Mai. Just shut up. We're going to get out of here. Then we're going to get Az. Then we'll hide some place and rest. Then we go out of the fire nation and hope the Avatar stops the fire Lord. Either way we try to survive and live a long and happy life. See for once I have a plan."

Not a good plan granted, but a plan none the less. If she didn't collapsed before that. Az would do the planning, now where is she.

"Ty, the Avatar would find no one but Azula."

"Yes, you're back to your usual pessimistic self now get changed… wait what? But why did they – is it the armor? It is this damn cursed armor right?"

Oh… that was not a nice red dress but blood… still looked great on Mai. You-will-stay-down… idiot deserved no children anyway.

"No Ty, Azula did the sensible thing when I was coughed and left me to take the blame."

"You make no damn sense! We've to safe Azula as fast as possible!"

Wait… no. At least she was moving… but a bunch of evil guys toward them too.

"What are YOU talking about? I am a liability, of course Azula gets rid of me now."

For once she was the one with the better knowledge. Ah… she felt the pain of the sick dumb bastard of a general that was the reason for all this. Felt his pain increase as Mai cut his belly, shared the satisfaction of Mai as she took her revenge. No, not now, this is not the time… make that a lot of guys.

"Mai, she was on the battlefield, then in a hospital before some sick bastard kidnapped her. Bad news we've got a LOT of soldiers between us and safety."

Damn how many guards were already back at the palace? Oh… the entourage of the high court, that makes sense, and outside more. What was this burning sensation – oh. OH SHIT. NO, she was supposed to be sick not like that these creatures get what they deserve. She was not a violent monster! She had to do something. Make love not war. Not enough time for lovemaking, kissing had to suffice. A single turn brought her to Mai.

"Ready, Ty… I am mmmh"

Yes a thousand ties yes, should've done this a lot more. – **WAH aah, oh you greedy sweet little whore THIS is how you're supposed to kiss Zuko** – Oh how I love your tight ass – **fucked in every sense of the world ends my life** – Just give in to the moment Mai – **I'm just sorry Ty will die with me** - ah don't mind dying trying to safe your tight melancholic ass – **YOU'RE IN MY HEAD?** – as you are in mine, needed some of your cold to calm down my love – **you love Azula** – you're a close second, hope it's the same for you – **Ty I COVER**

Ty smiled, a bit shorter than she wanted, it always was too short. Time slowed down as the fireball crashed into them, propelling the two through the room and smash them into the tables. She felt Mai worry, but she knew there this would only leave another bruise.

No, no this would not end here, she had not put up with all that shit just to allow this to end right here. There had to be a way. She tasted blood – not hers. She felt their auras, less rage a lot fear – she saw herself, blood on her face, hair the armor like her aura with little pink left. Agni she had become a monster.

No… not quite – just as there were pink specks visible she had not lost herself yet. It had been a long day, she had faced death quite a lot today but to lose herself, to become a monster that… no. She never would allow herself to become this - but it had been damn close. That kissed had saved her more than it had brought focus to Mai… poor girl thinking the impact would kill her, as if. Maybe this was her only chance today, as fear as a weapon, become a monster like Az – AZ! Ah, there, calm and in balance, back to the matter at hand. Becoming a monster was out of the question. Not to safe her own life, she would not forsake her humanity. Death or become a monster, she chose death!

Mai… no, Mai wouldn't want that either. Maybe… she would not kill, but even healer sometimes had to amputate something. After all, Azula would take her revenge. Dancing the edge might be enough, just not kill. Yes… yes she would do this.

Near death experience sure gave some time to think. It would be a dangerous balance but if she didn't kill anyone, if she did it only to save Mai. Just this once… it had been fun. In a sick twisted way she had fun breaking bones, shattering limbs and feeling the effect. It even had something poetic; those using violence with intend to kill collapsing in pain and regret. Oh and the power, the triumph, it was intoxicating. She could understand Az better now – also see that they influenced each other. This would hurt…

* * *

><p>They crashed into the wall. Surprisingly little pain, Mai was even surprised she survived. The patrol, about a dozen all thought they were dead they could hide. Maybe if they. . . two guys dropped, pointy wood in their eyes as the rubble exploded. Mai was livid, thinking she'd be dead. Two more pointy things meet eyes. Damn, that aura, that beautiful red-black fury rushing to avenge her and follow to her death. Never wanted Mai more than in this very moment – the cold harded assassin turned raging hot avenger, knowing it was wrong she gave in her blood lust.<p>

As they saw her she was already halfway there, only three reaching their speed – two, pointy knife meets heart – one, feet meets helmet, not a good idea to lose focus. Now Mai saw her stopped for a second – enough that some gal smacked into her stomach. Didn't do much to Mai, but with a wink she ripped the fool's face open in passing.

Reinforcements reach the door with her. They are at running speed, she quite a bit faster than humanly possible. To her relief the idiots she smashed into survived – then she went to work – twist here, twist there, strike into the joints, kick away foothold, knee into face, smash that face, break this guy, disable through the eye – let's make that both. More, she needed more, find the small openings in the armors and rip into the flesh. Hit pressure points inside, rip out flesh, pull… harder… HA, an arm! No bleeding to death – thanks needed that flame, you don't need to breath. Kidding, you're nice, sleep. You two too… well two halves makes one moving, you asshole won't, sloppy breastplate HYA. Rip out this and that… fuck off bitch… see, now you're sorry. HEY, don't pass away. Whoa, hey great angle, pull… HA. Better amputate… thanks' you may sleep.

Only half were left when they got it had been not an artillery shell but something worse. None were dead, but some wish there were – Mai rectified that statistic and joined her. Ty could not help but laugh as they turned tail. Drunk, dizzy, wanted more… she'd to focus on something different else she'd rip the next enemy literally apart.

"You looked hotter in red, black is ok but I loved the part in between."

Why were those two related? It would explain why Azula was that good…

"Remind me to never interrupt you and Azula."

"Oh, you can always join."

She knew she was messed up.

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Technically Az left me in charge of that mess for all the good it did. I could just go to the high command…"

"They rip you off your title and kill me as long as they have an excuse. Most of them should know this was happening and did nothing."

"Figures… still need to get out of here. Say, how do you feel about a three story jump?"

"Are you mad?"

"You need to ask?"

"KILL THEM!"

She felt a tickle of guilt – not about the big guy that got a pointy bit of metal in his eye sockets, but about jumping out of the window despite Mai's warning. Mai followed her after a moment, expecting to die. Always the melancholic she had just an instant to react. Thankfully there were enough guys to chose, and just enough time to smash the guy right. Technically MAI did kill that guy, even if she got the most blood, there was no other choice, without that spot and her assistance Mai would have died, they turned to run towards the gate. Quite a few guys against them, fire already flying what to do...

* * *

><p>The most obvious solution: Go through the flames and charge at the biggest group.<p>

The biggest group should be made of the weakest soldiers, passing through the fire head on would work if they were fast enough – and they could not dodge everything anyway. Also most crooks to tear apart there – not that it was the reason, a well made calculation – no she'd never been good at calculating why?

Her hair was burning, the armor steaming as she broke through a wall of flames, fingers finding the eyes left and right, feet the crotch of the guy in the middle. A roll, legs meet the arms of the officer, her own ripping off half the faces of two others before smashing on the ground. Stands up while the two open faces go down, then just dodges in a way two of the remaining six take each other out with enough time to stop her burning hair. She danced through the swings of the two swordsmen, her arms blur as she restrains from killing the remaining bender at the last second and struggles to get him breathing again. She fakes forgetting about the one with enough brain to play dead, spins toward the swordsmen, smile as a dart hit the left, dodging the swing before smashing her crotch – enough force does the trick with kick it seems.

A look –Mai nearly finished her group - a fireball descending on Ty, decides to take it, barely moving with her good foothold then looks at the guys slowly turning.

"You messed up my hair."

They fled. The two that stood the ground didn't even get off another shot. She could not deny it… she liked this a tiny bit. Make that too much, she considered running towards the company size group instead of taking a route over the wall. If she read the chi right this might actually work...

Oh, a few riders, another group, this would be bad, she knew this guy from father's rants.

"Ty Lee, you have no way out. Give up and stop this riot and your family will live. Explain to them you are arrested for treason."

Really did… did that guy just said that? Mai kept her poker face but Ty saw a beautiful internal fireworks. To little surprise Mai got the reasoning within a few seconds. Well… she hardly could deny such a request.

"Fine as long as Mai get's free and we walk. There has been enough bloodshed."

There was a tiny tingle of disappointment that this guy had ordered these men to stand down as she took that option. Some of these creatures really deserved every bit of pain. She'd lied if she said she didn't want more bloodshed, didn't want those vile creatures to suffer the pain they seemed to love. She blinked a few times, walking through these PEOPLE.

"Awfully quiet for a riot, isn't it?"

Mai joking, she smirked. No, she had not killed, had not become the mask just yet. Yes she had literally ripped people apart, loving every bit of the act but it had been the best for everyone involved. She had to safe Mai, had to survive, had not even killed anyone – well set up killed but they should take care not killing each other right? Oh, and that guy Mai landed on, but that was Mai! They were nearly at the gates.

It was awefully quiet, but here sounds of barked orders and marching feet could be heared. From across the wall that is - not your usual riot. Your usually riot was a lot less armed, had no command structure or would organize itself in formation. She did chuckle when – with a deafening crash - a big burning bolder smashed into one of the towers. They would get out of here.

"I stand corrected, this is quite lout for a riot."

The general guy blanched. There had been an ultimo, they had not joked when they said they would attack when the catapults arrived. For her part Ty sighs in relief, not only would they get out alive she felt less satisfaction from the creatures smashed to a fine paste and some pity for the one decent guy that died.

"She has to answer for her slaughter. Enter we'll execute her and another traitor on the spot. She has been arrested for treason and a lot other things. Explain."

They opened the inner gates opened to show they were prisoners. Quite a few pointy things in capable hands were really close to them, any wrong move would lead to the bloodshed death and suffering for what felt like the hundredths time that day. Explain what happened here?

"This general wants me to explain you 'rioting' men why HE arrested your commander in chief for high treason."

Pronunciation was important. These soldiers surrounding hesitated, a short moment of confusion and more than enough for Mai to nail him to the ground while she continued.

"As I get it I am supposed to tell you that Azula somehow killed the fire Lord while fighting against the avatar. Or maybe that Mai killed the fire Lord or tried to get Zuko – well most girls dream about that, can't get much father from treason. Except maybe fighting off an invasion, but somehow that seems to count as treason too."

Somehow this came too easy to her… just had to imagine how Az or Mai would act. Mai for her part was above that general, feet on his throat, daggers in her hands looking with a bored expression to the soldiers.

"Some of this was explained to me by a certain general and judge not influenced in the slightest by his hatred for colonial upstart nobles like Mai, nor tempted by increasing his wealth and power. Somehow the clergy was involved, someone calling me infidel for wearing this present of the fire princes.

I stopped listening at that point – and I listened to savage invaders that tried to murder me. But these guys… For some reason those guys think its treason for Mai to safe her beloved fire prince – I am pretty sure Azula asked her friend and possible sister in law to protect him, as in not to worry about him. Oh right, Azula was a traitor."

She had them, they wouldn't fight. Where was Azula, that flaming bacon that lead her. This bright addicting hot roaring aura…

"You know if that's true I'm a damn traitor. Just would've been nice for her to remember a bit sooner, would've spared us the trouble fighting off the invasion. Now someone has to tell the fire princess to her face her brother is missing, her good friend Mai who was supposed to protect him nearly executed for this high treason and she has been called a traitor."

Calm and balanced - she had been an idiot. Azula was NEVER balanced or calm, the total opposite… where was she, was she even alive? No no no…

"DAMN. SOMEONE has to explain this mess to Azula. YOU are responsible for this you... already took the easy way out."

THERE, just a few blocks, suffering. She could not waste anymore time. That suffocating asshole had cost her enough.

"YOU – wounded. YOU, stay around. If you would be so kind to open these gates I've to meet a certain treacherous royal."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So much for our good natured, nice and peaceful Ty Lee – well not quite, her humanity has survived. Never would've toughed I'm more scared about Ty than Azula with the potential to be an even greater monster. Picture the two in a zeppelin above a burning firestorm wreaking a city - Azula enthralled by the displayed beautiful firestorm and the power, Ty by those beautiful coloured auras from so many things, the suffering and destruction. Azula would burn the world to see the fire. Berserk Ty would burn the world to bath in the pain.

This does not happen here, Azula just gets more caring and less destructive while Ty gets more calculating and destructive. Ty does not (yet) realize her full power, just that she is quite strong. In cannon she was one of the most powerful none benders, here she's even stronger (due to training from hell with Az). In a way she is a bender, using the chi to enhance her body (bender use it for their bending).

Ty has not thought too much about it till now, Azula has some theories. Her recent:

There are two powers that feed the chi (ying/yang, creation/destruction, positive/negative, Ty/Azula)

Element bender use that chi for their movements, Ty Lee is one step deeper.

She uses chi directly but can only affect her own body and those very close to her. It is feed from 'positive' emotions of Ty and a fitting environment – the reason Ty instinctively wanted to go to the circus. As instinctively she uses it to increase her movements, an effect that can be strengthened by her will but is mostly passive. She uses it actively for her chi-blocking.

There have been some fruits of these thoughts and some reason Ty was used far away from the battlefield (apart from protecting HER unique, precious, beautiful, useful asset)

It fits, but inside of creation is destruction, Ty managed to reach that part of the highest 'creation'. She was close to collapsing quite a few chapters ago, here she was working mostly by chi from the emotions of her enemies.


	17. Chapter 17 - Taking Charge

**Fire** - Located in the stomach. It deals with will and is blocked by shame. **Write about someone who is strong-willed**. Alternatively, write about someone feeling ashamed.

Taking charge/Lost it

* * *

><p>[Undisclosed Dungeon high quarters]<p>

They want to enslave you to be their puppet till discarded like a toy! These guys tortured you and took your bending! Ty will find another lover and forget about you! A tickle… gone. Not even this enough to restores hate and fury. Envy gone, passion… no not more…

No… don't… go away. There is still- lost… I've lost it too. Now nothing is left. Nearly had forgotten what it feels like to be without pain. No negative emotions, no chi, no inner fire. This twinkling is irritating, calming. I feel at peace, balanced… I don't like it. The dead are at awefully calm .

"You do not deserve to be fire Lord."

It is true, I don't deserve to be fire Lord. I don't even deserve to be a royal.

"Of course a none bender doesn't deserve to be fire Lord."

"You are ashamed of killing Ozai."

Your strength, that enormous fire you wielded masterfully, that legendary display of our craft foiled by my actions.

"Father… I am sorry."

"You have to be truthful to your advisors."

Base your advisors support on lie, a fabulous strategy.

"How else is one supposed to get competent advice?"

As if I could lie to Ty anyway.

"You have to get rid of Mai."

Well, she is a dangerous tool. Political a reveal would be tricky. Zuko could use her against me to get the throne. More likely the people behind Zuko could use her to set up a situation, she'd chose him over me.

"You have to get rid of Mai."

She killed Ozai she could kill me. As could just about anyone. On the other hand she has proven to be a very good ally, no even more… a friend. A friend with benefits, a true treasure second only to Ty. She, has many reasons to stay loyal.

"You have to get rid of Mai."

"No. . . not this soon."

Oh, right that chair should've told me. Right, why did I thought they would settle with taking my life. After taking my bending they're after my mind. No, not going to happen. But I'm going to play your little game.

"You have to get rid of the Lee family."

Ty Lee fled to the circus they – NO. That's the effect. But an interesting Idea, maybe Ty wants to slaughter her family. I should have asked her, now it's too late. Of course these things are family business, but I'd help Ty getting the level of revenge she desires.

"You have to get rid of the Lee's"

Desires… she had sisters hmm. Of couse none of them would be as flexible as Lee. Maybe I could get her envious. Sighn… no, that fire certainly is dead if not even that thought can restart it.

"I've to free Ty of her restrains."

"You've to eliminate admiral Yamamoto."

So he can be trusted – no. Just means this fraction wants to get rid of him.

"There are too many dangerous player."

"You have to rest."

Close my eyes but won't rest. Sounds - fighting seems like someone else wants me. Probably be delighted you did their work.

* * *

><p>[Hall, above, close to said Location]<p>

"Bah, not even a challenge. Is there no strong one around you?"

In their search for the (presumed) missing Azula platoons of soldiers had broken

into several Villas that could contain her. Most found nothing, some found celebrations and this group had been lucky - or not that lucky as they had been met with at least double their number. Worse, those guys were veterans, some even wearing the armor of elite bender or Ozai's personal guard.

They proved to be as good as their fame, it had been a slaughter. Zaraki, the one eyed guy speaking was a feared sword master rumored to have killed a hundred enemies in one battle alone. The last one died through a fireball – Zaraki's sneer changes to a smile as second, bigger groups enter and restarts the battle.

"FOR AZULA!"

Two waves of fire meet, the first two attackers become human torches. A half-circle surrounds the intruders.

"Kill the criminals."

Flesh gets torn apart by steel, as the two sides crash into each other. Shields smash, armor breaks, steel screeches. After a few moments it is already clear which side would win their numbers already melted to that of the first group. Retreat to get reinforcements would be the best choice.

"Save the princess!"

The fire nation was famous for furious attacks and brave (suicidal) charges. Retreat was about the last thing on their minds. This time though there are some casualties among the defenders, as they were capable fire nation soldiers too. Even Zaraki didn't change that when his mighty slash splits their officer in half – including armor.

"IS THERE NO WARRIOR AMONG YOU?!"

An artillery shell hit through the window and rips into their circle. The red artillery shell does not stop, but continues to cut through the circle. In the two moments they need to realize that this is an enemy she's already halfway through the circle at run speed leaving a trace of wounded or incapitated enemies. As her speed slows her fighting gets more brutal, body parts start to fly through the air.

**Let**(Left Elbow buries deep into a face, nearly smashing the skull) **Me**(Right-punch hard enough to leave an imprint in steel and send the guy flying) **Through**(Dives below a guy, momentum impaling him on a spear meant for her)

They didn't her speed a slow walk towards the gate. Her advancing speed that is, her movements were a blur to most soldiers and even the veterans had trouble see the movements, few manage to block them. There were a few experts that were able to match her incredible speed, at least match it enough to fight just to found a seemingly invincible armor. Within a minute she had cut a path right through dozens of opponents.

Though there was one last obstacle, Zaraki 'the demon' who tested her invincibility. Both sides had the good sense to give them their space to duel. People tend to get torn apart when too close to a fight between two masters of this caliber.

The longer that fight went on, the faster she became while Zaraki's swings packed more punch. Her appearance had turned the tides. The surround was broken, Zaraki occupied, with those taken out they had now an advantage in numbers.

Suddenly something twinkles in Zaraki's shoulders, a few moments later he is down, his opponent only an afterimage, a red-pink flash vanishing into the levels below.

"WAIT! Damn Ty."

One black clad woman leans at the door catching her breath, seemingly absent mildly hurling two darts toward the soldiers. Watching for reinforcements many see her stepping in the light and see the drying blood on her armor. Reinforcements arrive behind her, seemingly catching

to their leader.

"THAT was Ty Lee?"

The black figure is hit by a fireball, engulfing the figure and entrance.

"Kill the b-"

Out of the fire flow two knifes, closely followed by a black shadow. The two that should have continued the fire dodge, two others manage to move fast enough that the pointy metal just leaves scratches on their helmets. The new arrivals rush through the entrance, passing left and right around the slow walking knife-fighter. Until they arrive at the front the backbone of the defenders - the elite guard of the fire Lord himself - is already broken by her knifes.

* * *

><p>[next level intro perspective]<p>

She felt their sweet horror as she passes the death pit using one of the spikes meant to impale as stepping stones. She spins in between the two fast moving blades and is among them. She feels that familiar rage against her, adding to her own rage against those bastards that abducted her beloved. Feels their desire to cut her open, to hurt her adding to her own but she is far quicker, her hands tearing into warm flesh. Once again she has to fight the battle not to move that tiny bit more to pierce through the body, everything else but her will screaming at her to split that creature in half, tear him apart. Once again triumphs over her desire, she is rewarded with the returning inferno of pain her foe suffers.

Her strike finds another sick bastard between her and her goal of saving her lover, disabling his right arm as her finger close the chi. She allows her strike to cut through muscle, bone and feels the sensation as her hand breaks through on the other side. She is sprinkled with warm blood, feeling overwhelming joy at the sight of another cut off arm. She redirects the strike that would have killed him to break the face of another foe, fighting once again the urge to kill.

Eveery strike was a fight, her will against that all too satisfying bloodlust. Till now she had not killed one of these disgusting creatures. Those crooks that kept her from her tormented beloved – there the fireball that cauterized the stump, he'd survive. She was dancing close to the edge, close to become a monster but she wasn't. She hated liking these things, might never recover nor forgive herself but she had no time. Every moment she lost could mean the death of her beloved Azula.

"Stop the demon!"

Demon? Ok. that turns it down to five candidates who want to use me as a puppet. Hmm, who of these could terrify these hardened war veterans that much…

"You did WHAT to my beloved Azula?"

Is… is that Ty? Holy shit it IS Ty. You shouldn't – damn did you… wow. Damn -Hahaha- Damn, what a carnage. Sweet fucking gods... rip there goes another arm… fucking hell's yes. Go Ty! Wow. Damn… never would've guessed Ty could – the other one to? Oh, literally tore him a new one. Hahaha- this is pure gold. Gods, my sweet innocent little Ty being a worse monster than me – god Ty I never wanted you more. I… can feel lust again? AH- pain, could've stayed away bit longer. Still welcome back you burning reminder what it means to be alive. Huh, sorry can't hear you over the cries of my enemies.

"Order her to stay down!"

For nothing in this world or the next I'd stop this beautiful goddess of fury from feeding her bloodlust from my tormentors. What a glorious burning rage…

"Stop her!"

Never! Why should I stop her from slaughtering my… wait… they are alive? Is there is no one dead? Only … OHahahaha - I get it. Genius, pure genious Ty or is it your sharp intuition leading you? Mutilated and dying do so much more than corpses to horrify those still alive and if your chi actually feeds on their emotions it strengthens you.

"You stop or I kill Azula!"

Finally you want to kill me. NO, don't stop.

"You ba – NO! AZULA!"

Let my death be the fuel to your burning rage Ty. Wreck havoc, continue to be this hot glorious agent of destruction you are right now. Carry my raging flames in this world. I'll wait for you, my most precious treasure on the other side…

"I won't let you die."

Ugh. What the hell Ty… oh. I suppose with a hole and stopped bleeding I continue. Seems the time in hospital pay off... well shit.

"You don't deserve death."

Whoa…can't say I don't appreciate the show. Your very first torture Ty, enjoy it. That I never realized how alike we are… Wait… deep down… chi. Seems in the end your block became useful after all. If these theories about creation/destruction and chi are right, we get out this alloy out of my blood, rework… gods this is unrealistic, a tiny chance, one in a thousand, maybe a million that I unlock my fire again. A tiny one in a million chance… one in a million… ok let's do this. Wonder how long I can be fire princess without bending – Lord's impossible the ceremony would reveal me as a non bender. More how long I can stay there forced to trust people. You can't trust anyone. MAI! You're alive?

"Seems I'm a bit late… sorry we got delayed by my execution."

Figures. Can guess what happened… more soldiers…

"KILL THE ASSASIN! KILL THE TRAITORS!"

Mai can smile… oh… seems these are ours. Wonder where they came from.

"PROTECT THE PRINCES!"

I… have to say this feels nice. Shit, that spear… huh… well… granted it is to be expected to sacrifice sour life for your better. Still this is the first time a soldier did it for me. What is that feeling… hurts, but at the same time feels a bit like pride. Ah, a medic will have to make due for the moment.

"My princess I have to inform you I failed. I only managed to cover the escape of your brother, who might be on his way to join your disgraced uncle. He escaped from prison and might have a hand in the death of your father. The fire Lord is dead, rumors as on who are rampant, with the two of us the prime suspect. I was convicted as a traitor for protecting your brother and murdering a dozen soldiers. Ty decided to safe me first from execution. We both were declared infidels for wearing your useful presents. On our way out we killed two generals – Harkon and Izara - some fire priests, left quite a mess about a company palace guards and met a potion of your army ready to break into the palace to safe Ty who told them to wait for your orders. I can't say it was a boring day."

Well… have to say I am surprised about that riot and uncle. Could . . . could he have fooled us all these years? Suppose my ploy to make Ty famous worked… and you just made your mark. I mmh - NEVER EVER SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR ME – Oh my precious beast I'd lived on through you, now I'm but a farce – Promise me to never ever give up on live! – Giving up the fight or spend this weak useless body to feed a roaring hot fury of my precious beautiful beast. – Oh Az… why've you decide now not to be selfish – I am, you'd take wrath on my enemies in this world and have a greater chance to join me in the next as a hot furious beast. – I'm not a monster! I didn't kill anyone! – Ah so that's why… let's keep this illusion for now. Lend me some of your chi AAAAH My face, it burns.

"Azula"

It burns! Feels like its melting, thousands of hot needles inside… the metal is heating! There is still something left. Already stopped… well…

"She has been ack."

Good thinking Mai, they don't need to know that. Time for the farce to begin, wish it off as if it were nothing.

"Autsch. Seems I need to pay the high council a visit…"

* * *

><p>[Fire nation, Palace]<p>

Finally the palace gates… keep walking. Just keep walking, don't collapse, don't vomit, nothing to appear weak. You may appear tired but not weak. They've seen what you've done… hehe… 'left quite a mess' as in fought your way through the palace guard. Would've liked to see that… WAH, no, don't vomit… damn my face... massage, appear thinking about this mess. Just keep walking ignore your pain. MOVE, damn lean on Ty - right, have to give orders anyway. As I can only whisper this serves well.

"She wants the place locked down. Don't let anyone out, ESPECIALLY the high court. The royal guard is to be contained inside the barracks."

Good, keep moving… damn long, a marathon… no matter you have to act NOW. At least this day will go down in history. Seem a bit shaken, what… damn forgot how long this is. . . one step in front of the next, keep breathing, heavy breathing is ok. Damn am I weak, this is like a marathon… appearing invincible while being weak like an old commoner. An old earth nation commoner with breathing problems and a cold… finally… ugh right… why does this damn corridor have to be this long. Right, impressive, impose on the arriving… bah.

"Open."

There we are. Didn't expect to me to be lively like that, did you? Bunch of snakes, the high court is like a hydra. Then again I'm a fucking dragon hear me roar. Or whisper, as that's all I can.

"Missed me?"

Now your reactions tell me quite a bit.

"Princess Azula you are under house arrest due to high treason."

Pity, you are the only one to panic, as your plot failed. Two or three are in it too, but you are my most obvious target. Don't throw up, don't show weakness, not in front of a traitor, not in front of the high court.

"The avatar is back, the fire lord dead we've got a war to plan and you try arresting the fire princess – high treason in every possible definition admiral. You and the general are part of a conspiracy to take over the throne."

I wish I could cry, dangerous whisper will have to do.

"Preposterous, it is you who murdered her own father in cold blood."

"Ah, so was that while I had a fortress collapsing on my head, fought the avatar or commanded our troops against the invasion?"

"You did not fight the avatar, you allowed him to leave for the fire lord, just so you could get the throne. I demand a trial of high treason."

You should not tell the truth if no one believes it. Shit.. feeling dizzy…

"Oh you get a trial for high treason. Zuko missing, Ozai dead, but you didn't count on me getting away. Cough. You did not quite succeed. Besides only the fire Lord is above me. Vacant, and dear Zuzu is as useless as usual. Seems I am the last royal guess how I rule. A hint I won't be the guilty one."

Grin, hide behind the mask. They will interpret the shaking as pure rage, which is fine enough. Can trust Mai and Ty to execute any orders… won't be able to win a fight but a show of force combined whit the rumors you've been told might be enough. But there won't be a fight.

"You can't let her get away with that."

Oh they won't risk their own necks to save you. Some planned to off you them seem glad to see me and not Zuko return, some simply enjoy your suffering and demise. Even your 'allies' know a lost.

"I'm not in the mood for politics; execute the traitor for high treason."

Of course it helps that all know who the army surrounding the palace serve. Most mainly want to see how I deal with you.

"I challenge you to an agni kai."

Test of personal strength? Theoretically I have to fight you. I can't and you hope you've a chance against a wounded foe. You'd tear me a part right now, not that I let you.

"I JUST faced against the avatar and drove him of. . . you are mad. First high treason, then a court case with me judging myself, and now this challenge. As last descendant of Agni still loyal to this nation I say you have no right to challenge me right now. One boon, for your long services before your madness, your family will keep life and get a chance to prove they are worthy of their position."

He does accept - figures. Would not survive long if he won, and this offers an out for his family and forces them into submission to me. The generals are reminded they need me or some other of royal blood and my str-argh. Just look over the map, as if it is what you wanted all along.

"With the current state of affairs we might just have surrendered right then and there. Let's be real, we are pushed back everywhere, even loosing small cities. (cough) These aren't even hold by our troops anymore right. You try to conceal this by 'sending' your lost troops to the mess that is Ba Sing Se. We… we lost an entire army?"

Idiots, continue just one step after the other.

"Only communication, probably sabotage or an ambush on the headquater… the general is dead and we chose a successor."

That… is not better. If the general was that incompetent that army might as well be lost, and I already can guess how you discuss about a successor.

"We have to change our whole strategic concept to adapt against a one man army – namely a fully trained avatar – yet you discuss about a successor?"

Hands are shaking. Can be explained, better fold them behind my back. Getting colder in here, or is it me…

"We already decided on Colonel Jin of that army, but were discussing if my troops should assist them."

At least you DO have a brain.

"We first need more information, move three companies along that path – we don't need more territory. We are overstretched everywhere, our lines stretched too thin. (cough) Even with this incomplete picture our first cause is clear, pulling back and regroup except strong points, supply lines, habours and one or two strategic locations… cough… "

It is me… really not good.

"You want us to retreat."

You really think that?

"Just like during the invasion, to lure them into a trap. I need the numbers, we're probably quite outnumbered in contrast to that map."

"We can crush anything they throw our way."

"In a field battle you are right our trained soldiers win against their rebels. Just (cough) since that failed siege there were no big field battles were there? Ambushes, sieges, or more recently attacks with one against four odds or worse. We played their game long enough, no more. Cough…"

Just a little bit more before you rest… glitter. Something glitters in my blood. Shit, some kind of metal in my blood. A fail safe, that bastard, the moment I bend the metal heats and I get liquefied. With my luck it's poisonous too. They only know I am not too well, which is to be expected after the stunts I pulled.

"The best way to beat an earth bender is not to smash through his incredible defense, it is to outmaneuver him. Our nations represent that, we will win through mobility.

Our advantage is the navy, only a few steps more and we rule the waves. Destroy … cough… crush the pirates, destroy the remaining earth fleet and their fortifications against raids, take the northern tribe out of the game…cough."

Stings a bit, just a little more and you can rest. Don't stop walking, don't stop talking.

"Do that and we not only have secure supply lines but can strike anywhere close to rivers and coast with overwhelming power. Our biggest advantage is mobility and power. Cough. Another is the air ships, we rule the sky. For now our enemy is not prepared for those, we can use them to break fortifications till they adapt. Then we will use them for communication, Information, tactical help and transport."

What Irony that the air bending avatar doesn't rule the skies. Thanks Azulon, even if you missed the most important air bender. I've got most of them on my side… well their own, since they all know what we might lose. FINALLY working together for one cause, we still have a chance.

"We …cough… we need the real picture, everything what we know about our armies and our enemies: Fortifications, armies, resources, population, production, the most recent dates. Now get me these to replace -cough- this piece of glorified crap till tomorrow. Tomorrow at 8:00, I need cough… to rest… you are dismissed."

No, don't be weak, no weakness before those sharks.

"Leave!"

Walk, walk to the throne. They've your back. Just a few steps, you fought for it so hard. Just one step in front of the next… collapse… no not quite… … think I've to take the gamble... bring me that water bender… damn… too late… can't even talk anymore. Ty… oh not sitting collapsed to my right… as is Mai to my left. Well… I'm at least going to sit on it. Reach… come on just a bit… ah. Well… least I made it. I'll die on the fire throne. No, can't disappoint Ty like that. Have to stay alive. Can't move, can't do a thing… breath! Slow breath, slow heart rate, slow everything… as meditating… slow… so tired… just a little rest… darkness… no it can't end like this. BREATH. Huh… fire but I didn't rage… oh right from creation chi… course the opposite of mine… still… someone should've seen… now just rest and hope for the best. Tired… warm… trust one of the two will safe you in time…


	18. Chapter 18 - Rising

[fire nation palace, throne room]

"I tell you I have an urgent message for her."

"She is not to be disturbed."

"It is about her brother."

Captain Jaz took a look inside the throne room. Never would she have thought a mere girl from a tiny little village, a second rate fire bender would get recognized by the princess. Now here she was, one rare lightning bender, guarding the inner sanctum of the palace after fighting an invasion and help to stop a vile intrigue.

Guarding, as if these legends needed any guard. Ty Lee, the pink flash or the rumored assassin Lady Mai resting – or maybe just waiting for orders of their princess. All three still had blood on their armors, they were still carrying off the surviving fools who tried to stop the two real protectors of her princess.

She already resided on the throne like a true fire Lord, head resting on her left, eyes closed. There was a tiny chance she was in grief, after all her father had just been killed. At least this was what she might be thinking with less contact. She was quite sure grief would never occupy that mind, more likely rage and revenge if she was not already thinking about the war, intrigues or fire bending. Certainly her last orders still held – 'Leave' as in leave me alone. On the other hand she certainly would want any massages about her brothers ASAP. Another thought came to her, this could be another damn plot – you could not trust anyone in here.

"Give me that."

Indeed… she would not like this one bit, but her policy with bad messages was not to shoot the messenger. Other people in close proximity might die, but not the messenger. At least till now… she approached the throne.

"Your majesty, bad news from your brother."

No reaction at all… at that moment the arm moved and her face slumped. Panic, she rushed to her. A second later she was rushing toward her. She had not been thinking, this was not even resting, she should have known the breathing was to shallow for even that. She jumped through the fire, not caring about the little burns. Now behind the fire it was obvious, there even was a puddle of blood right in front of her, and it was not the blood of her enemies.

"HEALER! A HEALER FOR AZULA! QUICK!"

Breath and sweat, she was still alive but unconscious. The twitching was not good either. There was little she could do with first aid, it even was impossible to get the armor of. Fast but in her opinion terrible slow the physicians came, just to admit there was little THEY could do. She might not be the first to think it, but she was the first one to propose it: Get the water bender from their training to heal her. The generals shot that idea down, but the chief of the remaining air fleet colonel Mustang agreed with one change: her sister was in the palace, it is faster to get her.

As they returned the situation had worsened. No one trusted the water bender, but as their only choice in the matter she and Mustang put their lives on the line so she could try…

Cold… wet… am I under water? DAMN I wanted eternal flames, this is the OPPOSITE, damn cold water. Can't feel my chi, nor feel much of anything, great. Wait… I breathe, do souls breath? Maybe…

"Enough, it is not helping."

What, I know this voice. Oh, this is not some strange red glowing ground to tease me with fire but the roof of the war room.

"As usual your observation is lacking."

Feels a lot better…

"I am glad fire princess. We were all worried about you."

From nearly killing me to brown nosing… Worse, even through that fake mask I see you think about my survival. See how you regard me as a weak sweet little princess despite all my deeds today alone. Oh, and I love how you want to take what is mine. I won't suffer that brown nosed incompetent thief a second longer.

"Not only is your observation is lacking. You disobeyed my orders - you were dismissed from these halls in case your mind is lacking."

"M- my princess."

I am not your princess. My warriors are fierce, cunning, my servant's hard working and respectful you have none of those attitudes.

"Not only are you disobeying orders, you want to cut me off from vital support. Last I checked attempt to murder a royal was still high treason. Oh, and of course you want to dispose of the servant preventing my death, probably also of all those loyal soldiers around you. No not dispose… I heard something different in your voice."

Silence spoke quite loud as the group of soldiers turned hatred in their eyes.

"Please, I did nothing. No… you… please have mercy."

"What is this… ah, as usual my brother finds new creative ways to spit on the family honor."

Sighted in the same direction as the avatar… probably will find him no matter how little the have a way to work out that way. WAIT, did I read that right?!

"Say… does this passage STILL say Mai is a traitor? As in, Lady Mai, girlfriend of fire prince Zuko, hero of ba sing se, close ally of mine. A traitor. For carrying out my order – the order to protect my brother- who saved me AND my brother – a traitor... oh and see who forgot to change that bit."

Where is my fire… I just can't connect to my fury… hardly feel my chi… I can't turn you into a pile of ash. Can't show weakness nor mercy right now – delegate!

"Fine I'll show you mercy. I can't believe your family can be THIS dumb anyway… they will just loose all possessions and titles. I knew a few people more worthy of these. Get that waste of flesh out of my sight. I want his head on a pike tomorrow."

Yes this should do it. Wonder how long I can keep up . . . how often did I see Ozai fire bend. People won't be surprised if I don't practice, won't have even the time to do it. IT could work… even IF they find out, do they point it out… damn. My personal guard will know… an accident? Sabotage my personal air ship, blame a political enemy. TY what -

Tasty… a lot colder yet so much more alive – TY don't kiss me in front of them – What use is a title if you can't do that? – Point taken. Is… am I still hot? – You'll always be hot. – Not as hot as before I fear – but a lot more Flavoured. – Thoghed I got you addicted to my fire - I am addicted more to you than that burning furious flame. – Is that what love means? – Part of it… don't worry we get that fire burning brighter than ever before – Oh Ty – Oh Az – Need air…

"Ty Lee, don't do that in this room."

Not with witnesses my little monster.

Don't kill them, you can trust them.

Suppose I HAVE to trust someone.

"Though you DO make for a lovely concubine, these are the chambers where I need you as my officer. Captain Jaz, Colonel Mustan, Haku – stay. "

There they go. . . to think that a waterbender really would safe my live. Can you do the impossible too?

"Haku tell me how long till I can bend again."

"The moment you bend it will kill you. The metal will heat and melt inside you. Not that you can bend. The second poison somehow manages to blocks your fire and messes up your chi. Your body is a mess, by all accounts you should be dead – You should be in agony or passing out, not talking to me. Your brain, lounge and heart are NOT harmed, everything is to varying degrees. You have 9 broken and 41 fractured bones."

Tell me something I don't know.

Your chi is not blocked or you couldn't control the pain like that.

"Stop sprouting LIES you!"

Hmm… maybe if I force… +hiss+ my face gods… … well. How many of that damn stuff is inside me?

You…. You don't actually consider bleeding it out? That isn't even possible!

"Control yourself. I still have some bending as I control my nerves by a special variant of bending. Pain is just another fire after all. The same way I control lightning I control my body – though a lot less bending and a lot more control. Oh and you missed a bone, it is 42 fractured bones."

. . .

"Disregarding these damn poisons, how long is it till my body recovers?"

"Some part never, my best estimate would be two to six month."

"And with you… I see. Two to six days have to suffice, and I can't rest on these days."

"Seems there is no rest for the wicked..."

Has Mai snapped?

I… don't… know… at least she seems happy. Must be all that crap.

Still keeps her pokerface though.

"Indeed. Oh- and we have to find a way to deal with this metal inside Az. Else the metal melts inside of her when the comet arrives. Don't worry Haku, we'll find a way."

"The Dai Lee were very active during this crisis…"

"Sometimes I hate you two. First I've to talk to the high council… No. Let them wonder a bit what I will do. I've to see the prisoners of war first. Bit of fun and a day rest. See that the imprisoned Kioshi warriors together, same with the southern raider. Be ready to -"

How aware is Haku of the situation?

What… regret, panic, hope – a chaos of emotion can't read a thing.

"Haku, why did you … provide assistance?"

"A healer has to save lives regardless of circumstances."

"The water-tribes will name you and your sister traitors as you just saved their greatest foe. They don't realize your action did more for peace than any other in the last decade.

Without your actions I had executed the southern tribe warriors. To send a signal, to trouble the Avatar, to gain information to take revenge and so many more reasons – provided they stop slaughtering my people I may make peace with their tiny village. Now I consider a separate peace with the northern tribe, your home. Of course it is their choice, but I can be compelling.

My people will look at you and see the healer that saved their princess which will reduce their hatred for your people. Of course it makes your return impossible but I offer you a place as my personal healer."

There is no point denying it, water-bending is THE healing form… even if people are blind. Water is best to continue the flow, earth might be best at enduring it, air might contain the spirit and free will but what makes live worth living is passion, the fire that drives us, the spark of life.

". . . not as royal concubine? "

You're not a little bit envious Ty?

Anticipating that wet and hot display – really think I would not visit her?

Now I'm envious.

Hey you said I should try keeping secrets.

YOU… Oh, why should I be angry having success. My Ty is finally getting devious.

Don't dragons want more treasure? You can't deny she is useful. Oh, and loyal. It is lucky your fire is dimmed, least you would never even consider this.

"I told you I have to trust my healer even more, Haku. There is no denying I am the greatest foe of the water nation, and my next aim IS conquering them. TOTAL dominance of the waters – no more enemy fleets, no more pirates, raiders, costal fortresses – your city is not protected against air raids. Instead of exterminating them I'll destroy their food. Any shipping boat or trader will run in a blocade, hunting parties will intercepted – not that you could hunt enough in the ice wastelands. Think any other fire nation noble would give your people a chance to surrender instead of extermination? I'll even make it fair to get great healer for my people."

Liar, yet she believes you.

Ty you know how rarely people believe me if I tell the truth. The offer is true.

Mpf.

Can't expect me to tell her about my plans, that the airships already are spread thin and we even use the home-fleet for that goal. It is just ONE fortified city after all. Campaign against pirates, operations against the remaining earth fleet, the destruction of the fortresses protecting coasts and rivers, the counter invasion to destroy the river-fortress - we've not THAT many forces.

"I'd be honored my princess. What happened to my sister?"

"You'll meet again. She still has to prove her loyalty – she will be a honored guest at the palace… right she… what happened to her?"

"She is protected by our people in the Ozai hospital."

"Then she is in the same position you are. Have to admit, I am surprised you would save the life of an enemy."

"It is the duty of a healer, my princess."

"Don't you worry healer. As soon as we find a way to get Az out of the armor you might join."

"Could you please get your mind out of the gutter Ty?"

"Thanks Mai."

"Quit it you two, I can read your aura. What use is the throne if you can't do what you want?"

"Have to admit she has a point."

"Deserves a reward, and that hot rage – Haku, as a healer how bad would that be?"

"I… please don't kill the messenger but you can't even if you get off this armor."

"Mustang I don't care WHAT you have to do but find a way to get this thing off till tomorrow night at the latest. Inform those on my air ship about my situation, and ONLY those. Jaz-"

"Hey don't blame us. A close encounter with death usually enhances the need and we had too many of those to count."

"We're still women with needs."

"Broken horny teenagers! Come you two say it."

"Forget saving our dignity, Ty is deeply entrenched in the gutter."

"So deep inside it is really warm and wet, just like inside me."

Stop sending me these… can you send these to me while I dream? – I can try.

"You realize we can't get off that armor of hers?"

"I know they saved our lives many times over but RIGHT NOW I hate them."

"Agreed."

"No, don't turn traitor on me Mai." (snickers)

"Bad Az, you've broken her! She's displaying emotions. EMOTIONS! Mai!" (Laughter)

"Imposter, guards arrest this traitor. Guards?"

"Don't remind me. I am not a monster!"

"Spirits I still want to take that hot beast of a girl that saved me."

"Gods me too, that hot spirit keeping me alive. Azula we two might not be enough to satisfy the hunger of that monster.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

I'd hit you if I could move a muscle!

"Aw, now we're in the gutter and she's not here."

"She seems to evade us. Maybe she finds us better when we make out?"

"This is the throne room, preserve some sense of dignity!"

"A wise hot sage once said: What use is being the fire Lord

"- if you can't do what you want? We can't ignore advice-"

"from such a gorgeous hot woman. We could try making out to summon that demon."

"AHRG!"

When was I last this happy?

"Think I had never a less boring day than today."

"May you live in interesting times."

"You two are evil. Pure evil"

"Thanks. Azula, permission to –"

"Granted, as if I could stop Ty and you… she is MINE first got it."

"I'm yours too Azula."

What…

"NOW you decide you love my ass more than Zuko. Whatever, we need some rest. Prepare the prisoners as I mention. Leader of the Kioshi warriors and southern raider, as well as troops… extra guards for the mechanist and keep that genious occupied with civilian tech. Oh, and keep silent about this silliness.."

"Haku, see to their wounds and needs. Jaz, Mustang this indignity NEVER happened. Mustang find me a way out of this armor and inform the troop, Jaz coordinate the guard, you're responsibe I don't awake trapped by my enemies -for the second time today- I'm taking a nap."

The only thing I know of is our first time together in the wet week where we became women.

Hold that thought. Won't want to have nightmares do we?

Hehe… sweet dreams…

Thanks to you Ty, thanks to you…


	19. Chapter 19 - PoW Suki

[Prison tower, Fire nation, Suki PoV]

After her unwelcome visits of several prisons inside the fire nation Suki was very suspicious about the most recent change. First sign something up was weeks ago, when she got a transfer order away from the boiling rock. Things seemed clear when she was dangling from chains again as a guard explained her she was one of Azula's 'special' prisoners. She had never seen her since her capture, and thankfully it stayed that way. After just a few days things changed, a bigger cell for her alone, somewhat decent food and a bed instead of chains. The guards dealt very carefully with her, but not because of her strength. She was regarded as living on borrowed time, besides there were horrible stories about people touching 'her' prisoners.

Her suspicions seemed confirmed when just this morning a physician visited her. She knocked the physician out but appreciated the salve, she also welcomed the warm bath but it sent all her alarm bells ringing.

Lead out by two guards who sadly knew their jobs, besides there were little places to escape to. She was lead passed a 'questioning' room with all too well known tools at display all the way to the head wardens office. She entered the room and saw the person she hated most, the queen of lies herself sitting at a polished table.

Immediately her mind searches for possibilities to kill her. Hand to hand, improvised weapons like the wooden chair, bottles and cups on the table, a pen, whips of her guards or their maces… the pen or hand to hand had the best chances. She had to snap the neck, suffocate her or pierce through the eyes, that black plate armor was definitely not ceremonial.

Taking out the guards first would be out of the question. There would be more than just the two that brought here – besides they were not her main target anyway. She could not afford to give that monster in human disguse the time to bend. It had little chance, a desperate, suicidal attempt but what did she have to loose? Her death was far from the worst outcome, and this was her only chance to get revenge.

Yellow eyes, surrounded by dark rings focused on her, she frowned while her enemy showed that mocking smirk again. She was not in her best form after the prison time, but neither was her opponent. While infuriating the smirk was but a mask, sweat glittered on her face, her breathing was audiable, and her body seems to be shaking... either fatigue, ill or anticipation of torture... no it had to be fatigue. The scar over her eyes were fresh, she had been wounded in the battle earlier. It had to be the wounds on her pride that brought her here to gloat. Hybris and arrogance gave her a tiny chance to kill the monser.

"Finally I can reward you for your great service to our nation."

'Reward', you are scheming again. Not this time, She would notfall for this again, just had to get closer. Suki slowly walks toward the chair.

Azula's eyes narrow, a small gesture of her hand does not go unoticed. Immediately Suki lashes out to the guards and jumps. Or tries to as that jump is interrupted by the guards. Somehow she still manages to kick a pen - propells it with the force of a crosbow bolt toward her nemesis – before the guards take her down. The stuggle is short and hard she manages to bring down one but more come. Restrained below three guards she hears a chuckle telling her she missed.

"Quite hot headed today, my dear. Nice to see this necessary ruse did only served to sharpen your resolve. Get her up."

Not by much, a tiny line of red is on her cheek, the pen impaled in the red leather behind her. Missed by just a few inches, Azula had just moved her head. The damn table had been too wide, a tiny bit faster, a tiny bit closer and she would have suceeded. Suki cursed, there was it again. This infuriating smug smile. As if her efforts never had posed a risk... which was probably the case. To her this is some kind of sick game, the reason She was not bound to the chair.

"Has the high and mighty fire princess to hide behind guards? Give me my battlefan and I'll show you my resolve! Or are you afraid of me?"

I don't like that smile, nor that twinkle in these eyes... is... she is giggling. Mad... she lost the last bit of her sanity...

"It is refreshing to see such honest murderous rage. Oh, to measure our skills in the fire of a duel. A most temting invitation brought forth with so much conviction. A long drawn out heated struggle until I can pin you down and claim my prize. Strength, skill, beauty I can see why my lovely companyon became attrached to you... yet you were bested by these guards. In your current condition our fun might be cut short by your death, so I have to decline the fighting part. We could go right into the other fun part where I 'punish' you."

Is she serious? Oh spirits I fear she is... great as if a crazy ruthless psychopath was not enough. Is that envy... or ... no please...

"NO!"

Dumb, this will only encourage that sadisitic bitch.

"Everyone knows I am rather creative with ropes, whips, flames and all the other toys. After such a long lonely time this should be quite the experience."

Oh shit... w- wait, she didn't move. Calm down, she is just messing with you.

"Oh right, you were one of the few kioshy warriors that appreciate boys. I remember you even had a boyfriend. Don't worry about him, this could stay our secret. Even when he finds out, if he is a man this will be one of his wet dreams."

Has to be... or... damn she would go that far just to mess with me. Damn.

"Fucking monster."

"Why, yes, yes I am. You could tell him the naughty beast forced you. Or we could invite... OH, just remembered who it was. Right... what is it with my best allies falling for the biggest idiots! Damn, killed the mood."

Thank the spirits. Wait, how does she know about Sokka? Please be ok.

"Ah, I really should stop to try doing business and pleasure at the same time."

What is her plot this time? Or did she just finally snap? We are enemies not allies, my attemt to murder her should be a hint. How do you deal with this? At least her mood seems to have left.

"Did you ever do bondage?"

Or not ... fake concern, just go away ... do you really expect me to answer something like that?

"That glance is enough... oh. You actually meant no. You know the way you cried 'no' sounded for me like a tease as in playing hard to get, not an actual no as in 'I don't want to'. Have to agree with you, no use to start already in pain as a sub... oh right. Of course you are a dom too and I fear I've scared these guards a bit too much to be of use. Are you attrackted to gi-... ah don't mind that question you are the leader of an all femal warrior order. Seems we have something in common in this area too."

"I have nothing in common with you."

"Of course there are diffrences, but as me you are a warrior. A proud, strong fearless leader with an agile enduring body and nice tastes. Hmm... Ty would like it, how do you thing about sharing?"

"Stop this ruse."

"Not a ruse, yet I am glad you're against sharing too – another similarity."

"Don't you have any shame?"

"Oh you would be surprised. Personally, no. Shame has no use, yet I understand the impact. While we are at it, there were a few temting offers for individual or groups of your warriors to 'disappear'. Some people didn't like my orders to keep them alone."

You will pay for this, in this world or the next.

"I had to impale one offendder and all of the tempted prison guards in that prison to get my message across. Should I die there is no question what would happen to them. Even worse should I die by your hand, your soldiers would look forward to their execution."

As if you'd protect my girls. Given half the chance they will kill these torturers, and we are prepared for death and worse.

"Lovely. One of these days your luck will run out and someone will finally end your wicked life. Better be quick, the avatar returned. He will free the world of your tyrannie. He will kill your father and you."

"Yes, now that the avatar returned our alliance is a bit stressed. I understand when you loyalties shifted again. Suppose it would be best if I shift the glory you deserve to the Dai Lee. Some lie how they controlled your mind, turning you into a traitor."

"I never was nor will I ever be a traitor."

What are you playing at...

"No, I think I will tell them. Tell them about a noble warrior named Suki searching a way to end the endless slaughter. When approached with a cunning plan you made the right choice. The choice to end the war, the choice that protected soldiers from both sides, prevented bloody fighting inside the streets. Of course some will say it was just to keep your Island safe, protect your sisters in arms or will go so far that you wanted title, money and land for yourself.

With heavy heart the noble warrior ways some oath against others and decides the best course of action, the one with least casualties for all is to help the fire nation in its noble conquest. You add crucial points to our plan and are of vital help in its execution. Teaching how to behave and look, supplying documents and disguises who knows, without your help we might never have taken Ba Sing See. You are a true hero of the fire nation. "

Lies… nothing but lies... how dare you.

"Well the earth nation will tell it a bit different I suppose or even lie yet enough will come through."

People will believe those lies, you're killing our legacy. You're destroying our honor... you...

"No Suki, it does not help to be angry about that, you have my word we will tell the world nothing else."

OH I belive that.

"The avatar knows the truth! The people will know you lie."

DAMN... they won't... fuck it is just too convincing a lie... damn you.

"Disregard for anything but your mission… but what is that mission, what is your duty as leader of your order? First is the survival of your order! Second is protecting the inhabitants of Kyoshi Island!"

What do you know about duty? Damn...you!

"I know there are other duties, let us talk about the elephant in the room. I can't allow you to help the avatar in destroying the fire nation, you can't deny helping him. Easy enough to solve, while it is a risk I'll give you enough false information that your 'help' would be beneficial for our side. I also need your oath you will only act against the royal family or the fire nation if he personally gives you direct orders."

Does she actually expect an oath?

"You can't seriously expect ME to serve YOU. You destroy my honor, my life, my home, imprisoned me and my order. You invaded Kyoshi Island. You-"

"Correct, **Kyoshi Island** is now fire nation territory. A duchy to be precise. YOUR duchy, to be precise."

. . . what?!

"There are some noble family wanting to add it to their own with the usual devious idears how to abuse - pardon use the island. Some are the same as those that seemed interested in certain prisoners... They don't know your role in the grand sheme. They can't know it is already a done deal between us, can't know that these prisoners will serve you again, can't know it will be your lands contessa Suki."

What the hell…

"A rather rare noble title, but it is exactly what you wanted. The closest thing to an independant state I could find. Basically just a red instead of a green flag if you want it to be. Or an absolute monarchy if you so desire. "

Ok she IS mad.

"You want ME to become a fire nation noble knowing I want to kill you?"

"See, you fit right in. Most nobles rather see themselves than a GIRL as sucessor to the fire Lord. I am sure at least half of them plots my demise. Some by assasination, some through marrige, some even plot to replace the royal family with their own.

Just wanting to murder me is a moderate view - of course they have more experience hiding these and just a rare few would actually muster enough courrage to attemt it personally like you. Sad to say you just get third place in this week's attemts on my life. It was a rough week. Want something to drink?"

Well... ok... what... is the whole damn fire nation crazy or is this just another lie?

". . . no. . . third best?"

"Sorry to dissapoint you but it was a rather eventful week - it is also the third best of this month. Closest came the watertribesman with his spear, second goes to the avatar's push, fourth to a bolder from the blind bandit, fifth a stab from a certain south watertribe boy... come to think about it, you're just in the top ten... well don't worry you are indeed top three if you discard official enemies. The number one this week is even an actual accident with lightning, second would go to the fireball of a trecherous general, but third would definetly be you. You know not many manage to draw my blod much less if restricted like you."

She has to lie... this is just too crazy to be true.

"Oh right, let's get this out of the way. Prisoner 27183 guilty of attemted murder of a royal family member. Reliefd by royl decree of the fire princess, witness – you guys. Or do you prefer we forget about this and say it was just a 'writing' accident?"

Maybe I am halucinating... could be, has to be.

"Hmm... I like using pens, we'll forget this ever happened. Confused... you know that you looked darn hot with your burning rage - guards leave us for the next hour."

They hurry... if this is reality... au. Ok... still not convinced. How propable is that she faces me alone, there has to be another trick.

"You look confused, not that I blame you. Personally I use pain and shadows as a test - as far as I can tell this is reality. I know we are enemies, but had to play a bit for these moles. How about some honesty for a change?"

"Can you even do that?"

"Quite a few things I said were true."

"Is this where you break me?"

"It is in the cards. Make you into a nice toy for a certain someone."

"Every minute you waste here you can't ruin other lives, I won't break easy."

"Yes... yes I think it would take a while for this most entertaining endecour. Both result and training, while one of your officers will accept some kind of deal... tempting. Don't worry I could plot while breaking you... did I hear a hint of anticipation?"

"Only in your sick mind."

"Have to disappoint you anyway. It takes effort to lift my arms at the moment even when a part of me wants nothing more than to hurt and humiliate you. There was an invasion, you might have seen partss. Sokka, your boy friend was the leading officer for most of it. The bad news is he managed to hurt me, the worse news is he got away. The good news is I could use you to hurt him."

She knows... damn...

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"You know, public torture for the wicked girlfriend of the savage babarian chieftain that lead the invasion to our noble city. Of course your sisters of battle would suffer quite a bit too."

"You contradict yourself, this does not fit with your 'true' story."

"True, another lie. Another card I could play. Eliminate the Kioshi warriors, give my people some entertainment and place a trap for one of my lesser enemies. It will hurt him, maybe even breake his spirit. It would be the safest plot."

"Then why don't you do that?"

"While I like to see my enemies suffer I can't act like a wasteful princess but must me resourcefull. Sokka is of little consequence, and people don't care as much as me about revenge. A bit propaganda and your warriors would be an excellent royal guard."

"You are kidding."

"No. You are decent warriors that have no association to ANY noble house and there is little chance you will assosiate with any of them. I have the Dai Lee which are of some renown, but hardly trust them - even whith the deal 'I die, all of you die'. The deal with you would be the same, not that I expect any of you to try and murder me."

"I just did exactly that."

"Faced with a fate worse than death OR bully fire nation nobles in the royal palace. You even occasionally get to execcute some of them. To be frank I like the idea of a bunch of powerfull savage women willing to castrate those bastards at my orders."

I believe that much.

"You and two thirds stay in the capital as my new guard, a third of them will even go back to Kiyoshi Island, alongside a governor of your choice. This is also an experiment how to deal with newly conquered territory. Depends how much the fire nation profits from it we might use next-independant goveneurs for the less important provinces. I expect less resistance, a little less taxes, less production and a slow, gradual adaption of cultures. More important, I expect you want next to none 'occupation' troops while business returns quicker than other occupation forms."

"Basically you want us to follow you or die. The choice is clear."

"Your honor demands protecting the Island and it's inhabitants. The noble contessa Suki CAN protect the Kioshi warriors and her island, the savage war prisoner Suki will only make a lovely corpse."

"I can't betray my loyaltie to the earth nation or the avatar, nor will my warriors."

"See, this is why I want you. Not even a thought of accepting and betraying me after a third of your warriors set sail."

DAMN!

"You would not leave this to chance anyway."

"True, but I expect we would not have gotten them all. Some might have gotten away."

"As if you really would have made me a fire nation noble. Your deception skills are slacking."

"No, you just expect me to lie and as usual a lie is easier to swallow than the truth. That lie about your help was a lot easier to believe, wasn't it?

I'll spread it in any case. People love these stories, let them talk about this, and with a bit luck it'll trouble the avatar or hurts your boyfriend. Nothing you can do will save your reputation. It is doomed, no matter how you decide.

Some will see you as a treacherous beast, other as a tragic hero acting at the wrong time. It won't change the fact the earth nation will see you as a traitor to be executed on sight.I won't deny I like the added pain to Sokka nor do I care about you but I have to use any avenue against an invincible foe like the avatar."

"I've had it with your games. What do you want from me?"

"A reliable ally against internal enemies contessa Suki."

"STOP IT! I won't fall for your tricks."

Really wonder if something hit her, or is it some medicine... well whatever it was it made her even more crazy.

"I suppose the truth is hard to believe. I really offer you a place in the fire nation. Here, read."

* * *

><p><em>'For her invaluable services in the conquest of Ba Sing Se, I, <strong>princess Azula of the fire nation<strong> have the honor to grant_

_**Suki,**_

_hero of the fire nation,_

_leader of the Kioshi Warriors,_

_Conqueror of Ba Sing Se,_

_the title 'Contessa of Kioshi Island'._

_Kioshi Islands and all it's inhabitants are henceforth the domain of her noble house, to rule as she might see fit. Only a member of the royal family may question her rule of said island._

**_Privileges :_**

_Imunitie (crimes)_

_Has to be tried in front of royal court_

_Excluded of taxes_

_Seat of honor_

_Place in the palace_

_Villa in the royal Quater_

_Royal Audience_

_Royal medical care_

_A family banner_

_Carrying Weapons_

_Personal Guard_

_Recruiting _(Militia/Army: Her lands; Order: 1/day, up to lieutenant rank)

_Command servants_

_Command of any force on her lands, equal to admiral/general_

_Right to pardon any crimes on her lands _(exceptions: High treason, mass-murder)

_Set/Expell a Governour of her lands_

_Right to interpret fire nation laws to fit her lands _(only royal court may overrule)

_Taxation of her lands_

_Follow direct orders personally given by the Avatar (_unique, killing royaltie still is high treason)

**_Duties :_**

_Serve the fire nation_

_Follow the orders of the royal family_

_Defend the Island_

_Develop the lands_

_Taxation_

_Train/Manage the order of the Kioshie Warriors (Leader: Colonel rank)_

_Serve as officer in the royal guard (My guard)_

_Gez. **Her royal majesty, fire princess Azula**_

* * *

><p>"As you can see this is not a joke nor a game. I am willing to discuss about the details. Yes, only thing missing is my royal seal."<p>

". . . What about Ozai?"

"Oh... would you believe me if I say he is dead."

...

"Thought so, does not change the fact. He would not interfere in this plot to get a few soldiers anyway."

". . . torture and death or serving you... you sick creature ... damn you... I want nothing more than to kill you right now."

"Wrong. Loyaltie and dutie stops you. Right now you want nothing more than to save your warriors from their fate. By now you should be through the ropes but hesitate to kill are evaluating what is the best course of action. What is lie, what is truth."

Quickly jabs a tea cup towards Azulas left. She moves out of instinct to deflect the cup, but her face is not a mask anymore. It is deep red, tiny specks are glowing while she cries – in pain and rage, chair flying back. Her hands move from the bloody face into a fighting stance, yet without fire flickering from her hands. The time is enough for Suki to cross the table, her feet zoning in on Azula, too fast to dodge. To her surprise no fire meets her as she kicks Azula into the wall. A knife misses her by inches, leaving a scratch on her neck.

"NO!"

Her first punch is blocked but the second connects with her face. It feels as punching needles and leaves a bloody mess on both. Her fist, half of Azulas face is covered with blood and hot, now red glowing particles. She goes to her knees crying in pain out of the bloody mess that damn smirk taunts her.

"You... you... damn you... AH. What is this stuff?"

"Painful and hot, isn't it. Metal and poison from that failed murder attempt."

She was not lying about these attempts? Not important, she can't fight. Both struggle to go up, she is faster, fist ready to kill. A standoff – Azula stands too, but not in a fighting stance anymore. Blood drips from her chin, the face is smoking. Metal, now it's not glowing she can discover some kind of metal.

"Now I'm your prisoner. Pity, does not affect your choices till you do. Noble contessa or savage warrior chieftain, make your choice Suki."

"I'll kill you if you don't free my people."

"Oh no you make me in a martyr and end my suffering. Ups shouldn't have said that."

"You... damn... you... Shit."

She can't hold back, she has to beat that damn smirk. After three strikes Azulas whole face is but a bloody mess. It should not be, my strikes were not that hard yet the skin seems to explode. After a few moments Suki fanatical serches for something to contain the flow. Her eyes find some bandages. Her efforts do little to contain the flow, yet thankfully it dies down. During all of this Azula had not made a sound – to her relief she was still breathing.

"What did they do to you?"

The flow stops, Azula spits twice, there it is again, that smirk.

"You'd rather not know."

"I should kill you right now..."

"Yet you didn't. You can't."

"You are my prisoner know."

"Please contessa, you made your choice. You won't kill me anymore."

"I DIDN'T make my choice."

"Yes you did, might as well admit it. You decide to live for your soldiers not to die for the avatar. Not because you are afraid of death, but because of loyalty and duty. At the end of the day you serve your people, not your king – I'll keep this in mind."

"You are at my mercy, I am not your follower, you are mad!"

"Only the mad are not afraid of death... in that sense we are mad, contessa."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Or what? Face it, you can't do anything to me not already done. Can't even hurt me enough to notice. You could try the guards – who know they public will rip them to shreds for this. Some might even take their opportunity of revenge. But you already know that escape is impossible contessa."

"This... I won't serve you."

"Then KILL ME! Yet you won't. Not because you won't kill a helpless person, neither because you want me to suffer – although that might play a role. Maybe you are just like me."

"I am nothing like you."

"True, we had different educations and you are a noble killer, contained by morals, will and loyalties. The more I think about it, the more I want you as mine. To think I'd ever want a earth nation peasant as... well once again Ty has a good eye."

"Ty Lee ... oh that naive circus freak you're in love with."

"Oh thanks, but I still struggle with the concept of love. You really think I am capable of it?"

Point taken.

"Maybe... it would be a nice touch. Lust – certainly, caring – probably, love – if I am capable. She loves me - that much is for certain..."

"Really don't want to know that..."

"As you brought it up - it'll be a bit tricky with this armor, and it's been long since I played the sub but if it takes that to win and ensure your loyalty."

You are a crazy beast.

"I see. Have to admit I've not a good grasp on anything romantic or more than the act itself. She mentioned something of love instead of fear. Ridiculous, I know, but there is something to add lust to fear."

"You mention rape because your girlfriend talked about love?!"

"I already said it's off the table. Physically impossible for me at this very moment and you don't seem like a rapist."

I am not having this discussion...

"I don't want to know what you are on just... just leave..."

"Err... this is the head warden office, not your cell."

ARGH... is madness contiguous. Ok... focus... you are talking with the fire princess who wants you to join her. After you nearly killed her. Twice. Ok... I am half certain this is just some ridiculous illusion. Au. Shadows... ok I am slowly loosing it. That letter...

"I tried to kill you. I will betray you the first chance I get. Why do you want me as a servant?"

"You are not dumb; I already explained it to you. Most want to kill me or will betray me the first chance they get. Don't mention it in public, but if it's just between the two of us I will appreciate this refreshing level of honesty."

"Ehem"

That knife thrower… why the hell didn't she act?

"Ty and Mai count as extensions of me. Ok, to the details. You get a lot more power than you ever held before, especially on the island. Laws, militia, your personal house-troops – guess who that will be. Of course the fire nation demand taxes, actually less than before and as the ruler of the Island you get to keep half of them. Socially your title is quite rare, a mid-level nobility by your own deeds, a proud hero who bows to no one except royalties. Make it a mock bow to my brother if you ever have the displeasure of meeting him again.

Your only answer to the royal family can make laws on your territory as you see fit – the 'Interpretation of fire nation laws' part is quite open, basically you could just use your old rights. Maybe change a formulation here or there but as long as there is no royal on the island you have the highest authority, you are the highest judge with the right of pardon. Except in military cases, but even than only an admiral or general has more authority and have to answer for their actions, guess to whom.

Military, you are allowed to have a personal force, the kyoshi warriors. Formally the warriors are an independent unit, only to be commanded by you with only the high command or the royal family able to assign tasks – and you can even refuse the high command. As for others, captains and up are allowed to command your guard force. Up to three companies militia and up to patrol vessels, with a personal flag-ship.

We are a bit hard pressed everywhere, so for the moment a third of your warriors will return with a few older crafts for patrol duties. Sounds fair?"

". . ."

"Seems you broke her."

"Contessa Suki please concentrate. I'm supposed to be the mad one. Please, think you are the only noble wanting to kill me? Assassinations are part of politics. Unlike them you might actually have a chance but by the time you COULD do it you will see staying loyal should be the best possible option you have for your people."

"How desperate are you?"

". . . I knew you were not dumb. Desperate enough that becoming a martyr for my people was an option. My mind is the only thing left, and as you said – I am mad."

"The fire Lord is dead."

"NOW you believe me."

"You have lost... this is the final act. Aang will beat you."

"You are under the misconception the Avatar killed my father."

"WHAT."

"He has not one aggressive bone in his body. Aang couldn't swat a fly, not even if I created an opening for him."

"But who would . . . don't tell me . . . you murdered your own father?"

"I assure you I didn't kill him. Nor can I be connected to his death in any way. Contessa Suki, the public does not even know he's dead. You are one of the first nobles to be informed."

". . . I . . . what is your endgame?"

"Peace. I heared they call it peace when the war ends."

"You actually tell me you want a peace between the nations?"

"Nation, not nations. No... even if it sounds nice this is but another lie, just like peace. There will always be conflict between states of humans. The only way to have eternal peace would be to slaughter everyone... maybe not even that if you believe in ghosts and spirits. Balance – pah there was never balance between the elements in the first place. Just look at the history."

"What is your endgame?"

"You really think I'd answer that honestly? Fine. Imortality. Oh you mean realistically? Unite the world... well as if she would stay united forever. Would you lead a rebellion against the united world, contessa?"

"You ask me if I'd fight against the fire nation?"

"This is exactly why there will never be a united world. Say we win, avatar dead, the major cities in the earth nation surrender, great. No common course to unite behind, differences between the main land, new and old colonies, occupied cities and within each of these territories. The makings of a large scale 'civil' war. The differences are too great and will tear the nation apart. I might keep things together but inevitable this will break apart.

Say I'm killed the earth nation wins everyone is happy. Most are happy because they can take revenge. Take anything, some violence, answered with violence and rebellion, war starts new. Or they stay down, too weak to fight back, in this case the colonies will be extinct, hundreds of thousands dead. After these slaughters the avatar won't support the earth kingdom. Especially a large scale invasion aimed at the extermination of my people. Without the avatar they can't do a large scale invasion, but will harass my people while the internal differences provoke a civil war."

"You could ask for peace."

"They are not united, whoever I go to will thank me for delivering my head on a silver platter – given the high council or fire nation nobles don't murder me first. Oh right, surrender to the naive child of the avatar, who delivers me to the tender mercies of either side. As for the outcome – all I associated with will be in trouble on top of ongoing war – on top I see another big defeat for the high council, now after exterminating the colonies they have a shot at slaughtering the main land... yeah not going to happen. Not only the worst option, I'd also defile my ancestry and ignore all the things generations fought and died for. Not to mention I never surrender."

"The earth nation people aren't that bad. We would not do that."

"They countessa – and they would. Everyone has lost someone in the war. More soldiers are buried alive then dead."

"Soldiers, you burn civilians."

"We burn civilians, they bury our soldiers – practice that."

"I didn't agree."

"You misunderstand, I don't blame the deeds. I like war. The effort in producing war machines, the techniques, deception and strategy, formations and tactics, weapons, people fighting for their lives, their honor, their ambitions."

"Have you been on a battlefield?"

"But more than anything I like the fire... burning trees, houses, people, oh those deathly struggle as the life vanishes into the burning flame that dies moments later... I like the cries of mutilated enemies the sound of roaring fire when it splits people apart. Of course nothing beats the sound that lightning made when it hit the avatar... the horrors of battle are beautiful in my eyes. Nothing beats being a roaring flame of destruction inside a battlefield, an agent of fire and destruction against those that dare oppose you."

"..."

"I can't help it. Fire, horror, pain and destruction are what I am. Long I knew there was a dark side in me, thought I accepted what I am. Just recently I truly understood what exactly I am. This body is a disguise, I have more of a dragon than a human."

"Explains why you burned down the lower city."

"I DIDN'T. Not the whole, just a few streets. It took all I have NOT to burn down the whole city, just because I could . . . oh. Well, this is the true monster. I really have plans to destroy the capital through fire. Damn, a major part of me wanted to burn down everything just to see the inferno... Damn... I don't know why I told you this much. No... it must be the sessions with Ty Lee. And because you won't believe me anyway."

"I believe you."

"Mai, you know it's the truth. This is who I am. Contessa?"

"No, I don't buy this. You are not in a noble struggle against your inner demons."

"Never said I fought it. I embrace it most of the time. But even a dragon won't melt his own treasure. Want to slay the dragon?"

"You'd crush the captured princes. I still don't know your endgame."

"I will tell you the moment you're part of my treasure. It is not as if you could refuse my offer."

"Provided this is not a strange dream, what would be my duties?"

"Be a scarecrow to the nobles and stab those generals of the high council who try to stab me in the back. You keep the affairs inside the palace, restricted movements within the noble quaters while the Dai Lee do the rest. Be a precedent for other territories that might join. Long game? Become one of my most stern supporters while 'secretly' plotting segregation.

When we win you'd be one of the first to split at an opportune moment. Best case you'd be the leader of that movement and I don't have to worry about a good part of the rebellion. Kyoshi and others smaller nations become independent from both nations – even officially.

But this is long term, a lot could happen till then. Short term a third of your warriors get back and the island running while the rest supports me. Mid time you become my servant, your warriors serve as my will keeping things in line while your island gives me a precedent and smart people an outlet. Long term sees you as an allied ruler of a small island nation."

"You had me at stabbing fire nation generals."

"Already planning a massacre? Good. I call it proper motivation to be in the field. But you have to control that urge… one family at a time. Mai is my high inquisitor, your direct superior. Now prepare yourself to meet your warriors."

"GUARDS! Next time you don't notice me you'll cease noticing anything. Take countessa Suki to the barracks."

This HAS to be some kind of hallucination. . .

* * *

><p>"A complete success… surprised Mai?"<p>

"That you allowed her to live after insulting and injuring you."

"Might give her a medal, this was the first time my body moved of its own. Got rid of quite a bit poison and I felt a hint of my inner fury. Granted, didn't think she would actually attack me a second time. Just shows how much she's worth. And you have to struggle to get something worthy."

"She will always be a risk."

"Life is always risky. Trust Ty, she has a good eye."

"… You are different without your fire."

"A lot more rational without burning passion, who'd have toughed?"

"I can see the merit in playing one enemy against the other. Nice lying in the last part."

"Not about the war loving. You saw how she reacted to the previous truth. Didn't believe a thing so I told her a bit of the scenarios to avoid… As if I'd allow the fire empire to fail…"

"Fire empire?"

"Father wanted to be the phonix king. Empress seems more appropriate than king. Not to mention higher, I'll surpass him. Taming a dragon is harder than killing one after all. Now go, look after our newest ally, she should be quite confused."

"What if Ty get's to attract to her? You have no longer the addicting fire…

"I am quite sure our little demon is capable of enthralling her too permanently to our side. Have to say… I wouldn't mind the addition to my treasure."

"I better go. Haku should be here any minute."

"You know the idea of a controlled rebellion has some merit. Maybe I'll do that in Ba Sing Se.

"You just want to burn down the city."

"Me? Why ever should I burn down that giant mess? Guilty as charged. Oh, hello Haku.

"Please don't murder thousands."

"Oh I will, to save millions who'll hate me for it. You'll be late for the meeting Mai."

* * *

><p>"My lady, this is madness. You can't give weapons to prisoners."<p>

The offending guard was nailed against the gate of the armory. One actually moved, the fire interrupted by a dagger digging in his hand. Mai raised an eyebrow at those guards on the wall daring them to add something. Just at the moment Suki stepped out of the armory.

"I can't believe this…"

Nearly all the warriors were before her. Inside the armory she had found battle-fans and armor of highest quality. The design was a tiny bit different, yet similar enough. She had little problem with silk, spikes or the different steel. Her own clothes was an impressive yet practical dress, a parade armor with gold and gems above hard steel right out of a dream. She never had better fans in her life, out of several masterful weapons. What hit home were the red and black color, these were bribes. Shock and betrayal was on the faces of her warriors.

"I suggest you believe it." Mai leaned back against the gates.

"Suki, tell us this is not true."

What a nightmare, how to explain… would they believe? Would the guards slaughter them if she didn't tell the lie?

"YOU, this joke has gone on long enough! Just put me back in my cell."

There was NO way this was not a cruel joke. She would not play their games.

"Why, I never thought were that kinky countessa Suki."

OH that bitch, of course she was a goon of Azula. Damn what can I say… what should I say…

"It would be very easy to paint you ladies, as war criminals. Instead as royal high inquisitor I offer you a chance to serve the fire nation, at the guard of the fire princess."

. . .

They are all insane.

"Think the fire princess has no internal enemies? To quote the fire princess 'I like the idea of a bunch of powerful savage women willing to castrate those bastards at my orders'."

"Do you really think we would be dumb enough to believe that?"

"She really said that… the high inquisitor is supposed to control us."

"To the rumors, I killed a dozen guards, they were wrong. That is what I was convicted for, the ones I killed to save my fiancée, the prince. They are still counting the dead from the attempted execution. Believe me when I say I fully agree with my princess."

I stand corrected, she this is genious.

"Of course you could return to Kioshi Island instead of terrifying fire nation nobility within the reasonable guidelines contessa Suki and I, high inquisitor Mai set for you."


	20. Chapter 20 - Ice Prisoner

[Capital, prison tower, after the eclipse]

Ugh my head. Where am I, this is not the prison. Not even chains, just ropes not even a good knot. Maybe I can get them lose without someone noticing. Shall I risk a look or pretend to still being unconscious…

"My compliments, commander of the suicide force, you fought excellent."

This was not a suicide attack! Her. There is no mistake, it is her.

"Seems your oh so mighty firelord still hides behind his little daughter. Just kill me now, fire princess."

Of all the people to interrogate me this is the worst possibility.

"That would be appropriate. You come here, into my country, kill my warriors, kill my people, destroy parts of my city, threaten the fire nation and try to kill ME."

You don't get to give ME lessons on morality.

"Your people attacked us! It is about time they learn how horrible war is. We would not kill all firebenders like you did with the water benders when you invaded the south pole. We don't want to conquer the world, we we wanted to END the war. Yesterday we nearly won. The avatar is back, it is just a matter of time now."

A chuckle, no I saw the avatar get away. There is still hope.

"Peace is a strange concept for me. I've never seen it pirate captain. Or should I call you chief. Which do you prefer to be, a prisoner of war or a just a prisoner?"

Why does she ask that, they can do whatever they want with me… well, this is still better than physical torture… probably. Close enough, AH. Oh, so there was someone behind me in the shadow.

"What defiance. I start to see why you lead that ragtag group. It seems my father missed a spot at the south pole. Thanks to these airships it should be easy to rectify that mistake and clean up."

Missed a spot? Clean up, spirits she wants to slaughter everyone.

"They are just women and children, they pose no threat."

How can she laugh about something like this?

"And why are they vulunerable?"

"They are helpless because you killed and enslaved so many!"

"Too kind, but I was not involved. I asked my father to participate in a raid but he said I was too young."

Might as well be true, monster. How can I stop her?

"No, I was referring to your daughter and you. Instead of staying on the south pole you stage an invasion. And now, when you failed to take your revenge on my people you want me to wait till your children get their try? Oh wait, they already did, warrior of the southern water tribe."

You say it is my fault? The raids didn't stop. What was I supposed to do? Stay there and wait till you decide to wipe us off the map?

"We didn't come for revenge, we came here for peace."

If she only stopped smiling… oh that fiendish smile she truly is a demon.

"I see, a peaceful invasion. No really, I understand the concept of waging war for peace. It is exactly what we do."

It is nothing like what you do.

"Two or three years, at worst a decade – then we would have had peace without the avatar. Now, I wonder if I will ever see it. Did you think the war would end just because the avatar killed my father?"

Wait what? Aang said he didn't kill the fire Lord and why should he lie? Then why does she lie?

"How do your man feel, how do you feel, to be left to die by the Avatar?"

Is he really dead? Did we really make a difference? Why is she telling me these things?

"Glad, we achieved what we came for. You. Lost. How does it feel to fail, princess?"

She would not stay that calm if he really were dead.

"You planned this defnense, you had every advantage, yet you still lost."

"Fathers plan on the day of Sozin's comet was building an air fleet and torch the remaining rebellious provinces. An ocean of flames that burns down a seizable part of the biggest continent, can't you see the beauty of it?"

Mad… she is mad. This is madness, why should anyone do that?

"Why?"

"The fire would break your back. Six major cities, thirty two minor ones, a hundred and eighty villages, but not only people. Their buildings, their fields, their stock, their forests, even the lakes would vanish."

"This is genocide, can't you see the horror?"

"Exactly, we are already feared, and this would have broken the earth kingdom. They would neither have the will nor the resources to resist. As it is, THAT plan is no longer feasible. Of course we will keep some of it to honor Ozai, but we can no longer afford such a reckless decisive attack. You can play a nice game of 'guess which cities we will burn to the ground that day.'"

You are a monster.

"I have to thank you, as it is your strategy against our navy that brought me the idea. Multiple fast independent units that can regroup at a moments notice – wolf doctrine you called it. We will use the same with our airships against the avatar."

Oh no, no you didn't. Damn you. Not only our own inventions, now you turn even our strategies on to us. Can I do anything to diverge her from that Idea?

"Are you too afraid to face the avatar?"

A raised eybrow is all the reaction I get?

"With Iroh as a teacher the comet provides no advantage against him. Oh right, you didn't know, the dragon of the west joined your forces. That traitor could have WON the war. I saw the position of his forces, he should have won that day. A great victory, yet he didn't honor the death of his own son. My cousin gave his life for that chance and he wasted it. Yet… I am somewhat thrilled to face a real chellenge in my uncle. I hope the dragon of the west is back, as even your victory would be by the hands of a master fire bender. While we are at it, further good news for you: Zuko disappeared, Omashu somehow fell to King Bumi, rebellious spirit in our occupied territories is on the rise and the troops of the earth kingdom halted our offensive. "

Why the hell is she telling me this?

"On the other hand your attack ignited our spirit as well. My people remember why we fight a war, and why we need to win it. Even our nobles stopped their intrigues your attack united my people behind our cause. We are far from defeated, in fact we are as eager to fight as we were during Sozi's invasion. I honestly thank you for heating this war up. I thought all serious fighting would be over, yet I can look forward to years of intensive war."

"You… you can't seriously like war…"

She does… that fire in her eyes...

"Maybe I truly am a monster and you are a hero. Yet I am confident that my people will see the exact opposite. Should the avatar slay me at this point I would become a matyre while our generals and admirals continue the fight. But we get ahead of ourselves. Look at that plan."

Another invasion of the northern water tribe… no the number of ships are correct, yet their deployment… wait, this is an adaption of MY plans, but why use that many ships for a blocade?

"I checked the report of the failed siege. The solution is easy and obvious, let them starve. A single group endangers fishing and trading, two can do a total blocade. These airships here should be doing a raid there as we speak and add to the conventional net. By the time of the comet they will be too starved to fight. I sense you see the weak spot – convoys."

Even those would be risky, especially with those damn air ships.

"Don't worry, our inventors are working on an idea, they call them submarines. Yes, your ships gave us that idea."

I'll be damed. Isn't there anything this fiend can't corrupt.

"Even if they don't starve this should weaken them considerable and enable an attack on the day of the comet. The avatar could decide to protect that. OR he decides to intervene on the other side of the planet to save the tribe of his friends. Or he could help stop some of the raid of our air fleet. Not all, they will be diverged all over our smaller armies. You might remember, I decided to split our army in independant groups. Your face says it all, I too think this strategy will be rather effective. Did you know that there is a way to reactivate a volcano? Of course you need quite a bit of skill and the power of an avatar – or a certain comet. There are just a few viable options and just enough for one, maybe two groups. If you find the scrolls you have a good guess which we will chose – my bet is that the avatar will step in here, since this would create the most casualties. Ah, maybe too much of a tip, then again he has a lot of options to chose from. I do love planning those things..."

We should have killed her first, period.

"Let me tell you a secret. I am a conqueror, not a ruler. I don't want to rule the world, I want to conquer it. Oh, true I am an efficient enough ruler, but all those worms trying to get my favour, paperwork and last but not least the need to have children, I don't care about those. I do care about fire bending, about power, about knowledge, about glory and about the fire nation."

"As such I would be delighted if it is me who wiped out your people to the last child. Not just your tribe, but both northern and southern water tribe up to the very last child. This too would help my predecessor, since there would be no avatar after our current one."

"My predecessors overlooked ONE airbender – the last airbender is now the avatar. My predecessors overlooked ONE waterbending child – that child, your daughter healed the avatar from a lightning wound. I seriously thought Zuko had killed him."

Raised eyebrows… damn it she knows. Why can she read me like a book?

"I won't overlook a single child if you force my hand. We really should wipe out all water benders, in the long run healing is more dangerous than most weapons. To be honest your daughter's ability to bring back Aang is REALLY creping me out. Decline my offer and she, not the avatar will be our primary target. For what use is it to kill the avatar if she can just bring him back?"

"The offer is a conditional surrender of both tribes to the fire nation."

Never.

"I could wipe out the southern water tribe as I see fit. I really should, at it would stress the avatar and his master waterbender. Of course the avatar could stop that if he stays there. I could live with that."

"Since I will never be that lucky, I will settle for everyone of your tribe returning to the southpole, including your daughter. Do you think she will accept that to save her tribe?"

No. She would damn you, but she would stay with the avatar.

"She won't trust you hold your word."

"I suppose that is true. Do you have any argument why I should not slaughter your tribe?"

I can't believe I have to argue against genocide. Think, morality is no reason for her.

"The avatar would kill you. He will go in that spirit mode and kill you and your generals."

"So it IS rage that fuels this mode after all, I KNEW IT"

No, it is… ah why should I tell her about compassion, she would never understand.

"You do have a point, I shall ensure that our command structure will survive the death of several commanding officers. Still, the avatar would do this anyway. Any other reason I should not kill your people?"

"Nobody else would willingly live on the poles. We have unique goods no one else produces. You… you said yourself, water benders are great healer. The world will lose them if you slaughter us all."

I am not convincing her…

"Why should anyone heal an enemy? It does not matter, your people have no benders except Katara. I propose a compromise. If the avatar kills me, several airships will try to wipe out your tribe, the same when you break this agreement. Anyone else is fair game, my high guard will see to those instructions. There will be a small colony of my people, basically a tradepost with military garnison, the latter mostly as a form of punishment, details open for discussion."

She does realize that there are barely a hundred people still alive?

"Your men are free to join our navy. After the first has served a period of ten years your navy may include medium-sized vessels, until then you are only allowed small patrol vessels. While I already see a few options, I doubt any of your generation will chose the path. Your men may return home if they swear an oath never to fight against the fire nation again if… no, let's be generous no condition on their return. They may decline and stay with you, house arrest instead of a true prison like the boiling rock. All of you have to visit a dozen families who lost a member due to your attack."

As if you would care about any of that. YOU want to keep the war going, not we. I already can see her long time plans to make us a colony… provided this is not one big fat lie. Yet I can't deny my men to see their family again, even if it is just a tiny chance. Wait… you devious beast.

"You want to use my men to find our tribe. "

"Ah, just month ago this would have been a plot of mine. Thanks to technology I don't need your help in that. It matters little if your men die here or together with their families. In the short term your tribe is a life insurance."

"Oh really, then what is that talk about a military outpost?"

"A fix idea of mine for a creative punishment – you don't believe how few people really want to spent month and years at your climate. To stress this point one… let's say the second in command is someone of YOUR choosing, I suggest one of your more vicious tribesmen.

As for you, you stay our prisoner – house arrest. You won't make any attempts to leave. Should the anyone try to free you feel free to talk with him, be it your son, your daughter or even the avatar.

As for the water-benders… you know my father believed in elimination, but I say control is the greater achievement. Slaying a dragon is a monumental task, but taming the same dragon surpasses this task. A tame dragon, speak of impossibilities… anyway.

ANY water-bender of your tribe will get an education from ten to fourteen in the fire nation, spend one further year till 18 to learn healing techniques and from eighteen on will spent nine years as healers or three years in our forces. I don't see why the fire nation should reject competent loyal healers.

As the next avatar will be a water-bender your children will be watched for that beginning when the current avatar dies. We will take the avatar and his family to the fire nation.

Pretty neat deal, wouldn't you say so?"

A deal with the devil...

"Waiting for the hammer to fall? It already dropped at the beginning. Your tribe is a none-entity. Basically you consist of a small nomadic village, and some pirates."

"I am not a pirate!"

"Denial already became a reflex, eh? You know, the region with the least troubles and bandits are our colonies, more specific where our civilians settled to newly conquered people. By being lenient now in a generation or twi we get a competent raiding force and healers. Right now I have an additional ensurance – you can bet the avatar will THINK about killing me and regret it if he does and in mid term we get a shot at forming the next avatar."

"You want to steal our identity. Make us a fire nation colony."

"One generation is not enough for that and I doubt my predecessors will succeed, but that is the idea. Beats genocide doesn't it?"

You know how bad things are when you have to think about that question.

"Anyway, you got a good look at my first draft of dealing with the northern water tribe. I need a messenger, one of your men that can bring them a similar offer of conditional surrender. And I ask for your expertise in their mentality. You know my default option – kill them all – yet I DO hava a use for their healers, and I am willing to make amandments. Even a bit more than just allowing their continued existence. I will go over the details with you tomorrow when you slept about this."

"I will never help you!"

"Ah, you rather give me no option but to slaughter every last water bender to ensure there won't be another avatar. It is not as if you give me a chance to use diplomacy... well let us stop dancing arround the issue. I already know what you will do - be defiant yet give me some insight so that there MAY be a surrender. Because, without any doubt you and I know I won't hesitate to torture every single member of both tribes to death. No let me rephrase this. I will burn all of them to death laughingly only to delight in their suffering at my power. Yet I know the benefits of waterbending healers and baerly manage to convince myself by the tiniest of margins that diplomacy is the way."

You monster.

"Ah... you are a tactician, so you can neither deny the possiblities nor your responsibilities for my actions. You also are a caring chief, so you will help me just a tiny bit and this will make the diffrence in survival for both your tribes. You know... I adore your honesty. Chief, tribe, you don't conceal that you are at basis cruel vicious pack of animal. Just like everyone else, most just hide it. We are the worst monster of them all, else how could we have conquered the whole planet? But I digress, enough talk of philosophy. Ah, as a favour, I already know how this will play out. You will read and think about my offer and calculate all the possibilities. Tomorrow you will request and be granted a meeting with your men, since this affect their decision too. Grudingly you vote - close - to take it on the off chance. It is much better than nothing, and you really don't have a choice. Your 'help' will be full of lies and plots, I look forward unraveling the truth of another tactician... at some point there will be a conflict, as we both are strong willed oposing characters and as you just signed a treaty and assaulted a royal family member I can and will throw in the boiling rock."

...

"There you will probably be part of an escape attempt - your son won't let you stay there and attemt something. A bit dicy, and worst case but those always tend to happen when it's related to the avatar and his chronies. In that case either the guards will kill and capture some of my greatest enemies or you get free. As I said before, when you rejoin that little group tell them everything and make to return to the tribe. If you can take your son, his girlfriend, your daughter and the avatar to the south pole and live until happily ever after. Forget about the rest of the world I would gladly accept that solution."

Sokka is alive and free... so is Katara... now she is truly mad...

"It is rather easy dealing with the avatar. Think what is the most prominent location and what could go wrong for my people. Nearly the same with my brother, I just have to think how could he possibly disgrace his honor more in a way that would aprove with his uncles ideas. So if you meet the avatar you probably will meet him. Tell him his bride is missing him... if she can't. This is a bit dicy, he could be with Iroh... oh and tell the avatar about all of this, this should trouble him a tiny bit, just as the question if the fire Lord truly is dead or if this is just another plot."

All of this is a ploy to hurt the avatar? Or... does she care about her brother... more likely need him for a plot. Probably as a puppet, maybe women can not legally be fire Lord. This is madness, I won't see any of them again.

"Take him to his cell and give him the first draft. Oh and if you by chance manage to meet Aang, tell him if he kills me your whole tribe will be killed by my loyal fanatics. Good day, chief. Just think about it, you and your family safe on the pole. Far away from any plans of mine. We all could be happy."

Except the thousands you will kill.

"Ah but we have to be realistic. A bargain chip against the avatar is plenty in my book. Get him away."

I seriously would have preferred hot irons.

* * *

><p>Aristanae: Hat mich tatsächlich motiviert. Lustigerweise je mehr ich die Story schreibe desto weniger habe ich lust die Kriegszenen tatsächlich zu schreiben... zumal Schlachten a schwer zu schreiben und b lang sind. Die Eclipse-schlacht sollte EIGENTLICH ein Kapitel sein... (War scenes are hard to write, and originally the Eclipse-battle should have been one chapter...)<p>

For a few missing scenes: s/11073199/1/Burning-Plotbunnies

Do you think Hakoda will take the bargain? Think the watertribe city-state will surrender or rather starve? Have a good name for an earth fortress, it's commander, the major river it's protect or the province raided along the rivers after the fortress is fallen? Or how many provinces the super-state earth kingdom is made out of (else I'll go with 7 major ones, seems like a nice number...)


End file.
